Nyx Academy
by EmeraldNeko
Summary: Harry reached a breaking point during the holidays before 6th year and now he's a dark creature with a brand new attitude. Friendships are made and broken, mates are found and the balance of the World is hanging by a thread. Harem Slash parings, Yuri Pairings, Blood/gore/violence and nudity.
1. Breaking Point and Changes

**Nyx Academy**

**Summary:** Harry reached a breaking point during the holidays before 6th year and now he's a dark creature with a brand new attitude. Friendships are made and broken, mates are found and the balance of the World is in the hanging.

**Beta:** Mawwe

**Warnings:** Violence, blood, gore, nudity, swearing, past mention of abuse, starvation and self-harm such as cutting so please don't read if you're susceptible to this, this story will also be a Slash and Harem pairings so don't flame on that. I haven't decided on whether I'll post the Lemons/Limes here to take them to where they won't get deleted.

I was once known as Totalanimeloverno1 but I changed my penname to match that of my Deviant ART account EmeraldNeko which holds all of my drawings. Whether I'll be drawing covers for my stories depends on if I have time and inspiration really but I might, so just in case there's any confusion I was the owner of Merlin's Academy/Rewrite the only reason I haven't posted anything for it and the fact that it's gone from my account if because I had a nasty, nasty virus that whipped everything including all my documents and I was more concerned about getting my course work back than the stories so I decided on a fresh start for them

Also note anyone else who's a Beta can you please contact me as I'm looking for another one but you must be quick-ish at sending my work back to me and willing to have Lemon's/Limes in them as I'll write it as a full and just take out naughtiness and post it on AdultFanFiction . . . Maybe ^_^

I now have a fab new Beta who has gone through my chapter and made countless corrections to grammar, spelling and sentence errors (the sentences that didn't make much scene before now do) so a big thanks to you Mawwe ^_^

Thank you and enjoy

**Chapter 1 – Breaking Point and Changes**

The anger burned deep inside him, consuming his soul in a way he never thought it could. All he could think about was the death of his beloved godfather and the Prophecy that Albus bloody Dumbledore had dumped on him just hours before he was due to leave Hogwarts for his hated relatives. All he wanted to do was walk to the manipulative bastard and tell him exactly where he could shove the bloody Prophecy and leave everything behind, all the painful memories and deadly experiences. It also didn't help that his friends felt the stupid need to pry into his personal feelings when he clearly told them to piss off. He was in no mood to converse with them so he opted for staring blankly out of the Express window with an icy glare that probably would have made Voldemort piss himself. His 'friends' clearly didn't get the message when Ron rudely shook his shoulder making the glare switch from the innocent window to the redhead, who was looking very uneasy to be on the receiving end of the icy glare,

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" The question was hesitant and Harry's glare only deepened, he longed to shout at his friends for being so inconsiderate of his want to be left alone, that they felt the need to keep their pointless stupid babble when he couldn't give two shits, but he couldn't say anything of what he truly felt. He was the 'Golden Gryffindor Boy' and the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and he noticed very early after starting Hogwarts what the Wizarding world expected him to be like and if he strayed from that path they all turned against him and accused him of all sort of things, like becoming dark. So he had to uphold certain standards and one of the many he had to uphold was his 'kindness' to his 'best friends ever' so with a fake smile he forced the glare away from his face. "Fine, just thinking that's all," Ron relaxed very visibly and went back to speaking with Hermione about something or other and Harry switched to glaring outside the window once more.

When the train stopped at Kings Cross Station he dutifully walked out with his friends trailing him like lost sheep still taking about something Harry didn't want to or need to know about when the Weasley Clan, minus Charlie and Bill, attacked them. Mrs. Weasley gathered him into a tight hug that he wanted nothing more than to walk out of and shout at her for trying to mother him when the only mother he ever wanted or needed was Lily Potter. But as his duty calls he hugged her back tightly with a well hidden grimace. "Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" The woman beamed at his question and promptly answered she was fine but disappointed in his actions at the Ministry. It caused the hate he had started to feel for anyone associated with Dumbledore grow. How dare this woman lecture him, she wasn't his mother nor did he need her to be, but he plastered on a mask of sorrow and told her what she wanted to hear, " I know, my actions got Sirius killed and my friends hurt, I should have listened to Hermione when she told me that it was a trap." Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied and turned to her son and he was silently and furiously shocked when not a single person corrected him. They truly believed he had killed Sirius. That upset him even more and he wished his relatives would show up soon so he could leave to wallow in self-pity and hatred.

"BOY!"

It seemed his prayers were answered as he spotted his overweight uncle waiting nervously by the barrier for him; his face slightly red in anger and his pig like eyes were narrowed on him. "I have to go now. I'll see you in the summer?" He turned to his 'friends' and Ron bit his lip and nudged Hermione who rolled her eyes, "The Headmaster told us you had to spend the whole summer at the Dursley's, and we're not allowed to contact you." She bit her own lip now and he forced a smile at her. " That's fine Mione," He hugged the girl and she threw her arms around him making him bite his lip in anger but the others assumed it was pity or some other rot. "We'll see you on September first."

He nodded said his goodbyes and went to leave when Fred grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, "This is for you." He pressed a shrunken box into his hand, " From Luna, Neville, George and myself," He pulled back and gave him a tight smile, his deep blue eyes were tinged with sadness, then George pulled him into a second hug. "Be safe, and if you ever need us then write, we don't care what anyone says," Harry nodded dumbly and allowed a soft true smile grace his lips before he walked off to his uncle.

"Ready boy?" Harry nodded and followed him out pulling his trunk along, Hedwig's cadge was already empty as he let his beloved owl stay at Hogwarts with instructions to come to him in 3 days. They both located Vernon's car and Harry got his school trunk in the back of the car, and then sat in the backseat, ignoring his Uncle's pig eyes. "Now you listen here boy,"

Harry looked up and cut across him harshly, "Shut up." Icy emerald eyes connected to his uncle's pig muddy brown ones and the man shivered at the hate he could see, "Let's go, there will be a few changes this summer." The man to stunned and scared to answer nodded and pulled out of the car park and drove to Privet Drive. With a metal smirk Harry settled himself, 'Yes things will definitely change.'

Harry realized during the past school year that his magic was becoming more accessible as time went on. So he had started to train on his own so no one would know that his magic was growing, he didn´t want anyone to know especially not The Headmaster. His trust in The Headmaster had during the year dwindled down to nothing, the old goat has avoided him all year and because of him never telling Harry what he needs to know the old goat got Harry´s godfather killed! So he has started to keep his own secrets (more so than before). He could now do wandless magic pretty good and has more control of how much power he uses in his spells.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the time his uncle had pulled into the drive way of number 4 Private Drive. His uncle seemed to have regained his confidence during the ride as the minute they were behind closed doors and in the living room with Petunia and Dudley he bellowed at Harry, " DON'T YOU EVER,"

"Silence" Harry cut across the man with an iron voice and cold steal eyes, "You have no need to speak with or to me anymore, if you do you don´t want to know what I will do to you!" His uncle seemed too cower backwards into the sofa as Harry seemed to grow in front of him, but Harry could see that his face was growing redder by the minute and he stood up. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT YOU FREAK!" Harry barely suppressed a flinch at that and something inside of him sort of snapped, his magic began lashing around him violently and his uncles eyes went wide, "you´re ggoing too get expelled from that ffreeak school off yours if you use ma-magic" he stuttered. "That´s only with magic done with my wand" Harry smiled. He felt a rush of power when he said his next words, "But I don´t need my wand to do magic anymore.." When he said this he waved his hand towards the fireplace _"incendio"_ he intoned and the fireplace lit up with bright orange flames" His relatives all paled to a sickening white. "Sit." He indicated to the place between his stunned and terrified wife and son, and the man did as asked immediately.

"Here's how things are going to play out, so listen carefully. Understand?" They nodded and he continued,

"Firstly and most importantly I am not to be disturbed, for anything, I don't care what orders Dumbledore gave you, you leave me in peace and I shall do the same.  
Secondly any chores that need to be done get your whale of a son to do them because I won't, I have too much to do this summer and I won't be waiting on you lot hand and foot anymore.  
Thirdly if Dumbledore asks you will tell him you're following his orders to the letter and tell him nothing of what I'm really doing.  
Fourth you're not to enter my room for anything, not cleaning, not fetching something and most defiantly not for snooping." At that his emerald eyes glared at Dudley who actually pissed himself.

"You're not allowed friends over for any reason while I am in the house, and you're not allowed to breathe a word of anything to them. Lastly I will sort my own food out and when I leave the house you don't ask questions or follow. Am. I. Clear?" They all nodded quickly terror etched in their eyes at the change of their once submissive nephew and cousin.

"Good, any breaking of these rules and I'll take harsh action. Much like you did to me in the past. Be thankful I don't have the luxury of time to sort out a suitable punishment for that. Yet." They shivered and he nodded in satisfaction, "Now I'm going up to my room, I don't want to be disturbed for anything. Not even if the house his burning down or being robbed. Understand?"

More nods and he left with his magic whipping around him ever so slightly.

Once in his bare room he sneered at the wall disdainfully before placing his trunk at the foot of the bed and sitting down roughly on top of it, head in his hands as he finally allowed his dam mask to break. Tears flooded out of his eyes shamelessly as he silently wept for the only person to ever truly care about him.

It was about 2 hours later when he calmed enough to think straight, although he did have sore eyes and a headache from his crying. Drying his eyes with his sleeve, he stood and went downstairs to get something to eat. He noted Vernon and Dudley were watching TV intently and both winced at the sound of him passing the room but said nothing or even turned to look at him, 'good' he thought before he entered the kitchen where he saw his aunt cooking a roast. She turned to him fearfully as he searched the cupboards for painkillers.

"W-what do you need?" She stuttered nervously, he regarded her slightly before answering, "Painkillers."

"Top left hand cupboard in the red basket on the top shelf," He nodded and opened said cupboard and pouted at the basket that was too high up for his five ft. five frame to reach when to his surprise the basket floated down to him before he could think to cast a spell to get it down. He nodded in satisfaction thinking 'hmm that´s a first, if I can train myself in doing the same but with control that´s going to be a great advantage' he ignored his Aunt's stunned, fearful eyes as he searched through the basket and found his aunt's old painkillers for her back she got a last year. They were strong, very strong, so he popped three out. "Are you sure you want to-" He swallowed them dry and raised an eyebrow at her, "My magic is too strong for normal Muggle painkillers, three of them is like two weak ibuprofen" He was glad that he had picked that up from Hermione when she had spoken to Ron about differences in healing in the Wizarding and muggle world in third year. He doesn´t remember why they had spoken about that, and neither does he care. "But what do you care, Muggle." He sneered before glaring at the basket which zipped up to the shelf in the cupboard it was on previously and the glass doors shutting swiftly, a crack forming along the glass because of the force which caused him to sigh slightly. 'Have to work on how much power I put in' Harry thought. "How long will you be?" She jumped, "It's nearly done," He nodded, "Make me a plate, I'll wait in the living room" and he left.

He entered the living room with scowl and grabbed the remote and changed the channel which made his cousin turn to him in anger but seeing the scowl he shut up and watched the news channel Harry had put on. Vernon looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel but Harry ignored him in favour of the latest disaster in Rio, a hurricane had killed hundreds of Muggles. He scoffed slightly, muttering "stupid muggles" under his breath. He turned the TV off and leaned into the sofa which he had to himself as the whales relocated to the armchairs which they could barely fit their girth in. "Dinner's ready." Petunia announced nervously and Harry stood up swiftly and went to the kitchen, his plate was on the counter and he eyed the food suspiciously, he wanted to check the food before taking it so he thought about if he knew any spells that checked any tampering with food, he remembered reading of one in a defense against of the dark arts book last year when he researched for a DADA paper, Reprehendo pro sollicitare. He cast the spell but detected nothing foreign, same with the glass of Pepsi beside it. He nodded, took them and went upstairs shutting the door softly and sat at his desk and started to eat.

When he finally finished 45 minutes later he heard a hesitant knock which caused him to frown, "I told you not to disturb me," He glowered at his aunt who held a plate of cake and pouring cream in her hands. "I thought you might want desert," She held it out and he hissed, "No I don't. I hate black forest cheesecake so get lost." He slammed the door in her face and shook himself in the vain attempt of getting rid of his hateful thoughts and anger. "Stupid bitch" He had told them to leave him alone and to not disturb him for anything. Growling slightly he felt in his pocket and remembered the shrunk box which Fred had given him, he brought it out and glared at it until it grew to its normal size, which was quite large, and there was a letter on top.

_Harry, _

_I don't care what Dumbledore or anyone else told you, Sirius's death is NOT your fault, if you believe that we have orders from Remus to knock you senseless. He wanted to write this to you but the headmaster have him under observation under the guise that he is unstable after losing his mate, a load of shit if you ask us so we've promised to pass on anything he wanted to give you. He said if you blamed yourself, he will talk your ears off for thinking something to stupid. Dumbledore was at fault for not informing you of the risks of the 'dreams' and for not teaching you Occlumency himself, and we second that by the way. Ignore anything Ron, Ginny or Hermione have told you as well, I'm sure they were laying it on thick about their 'injuries' but the minute they arrived at Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey healed them, they were told to put an act on by Dumbledore to make you feel guilty, well don't, you were hurt worse than they were and didn't get treated until much later. Luna and Neville also wish to say they support you and you alone and if you need them, or us, send a letter. No hesitation or we'll all talk your ears off. Also Bill and Charlie are on your side and say you can contact them if you need or want to, we know you don't know them very well but the reason they left Brittan was because they didn't want anything to do with Dumbledore and his Chicken Order. Now the box contains your birthday gifts from us as we know Dumbledore has blocked all your mail, we overheard him tell Ron and Hermione. Bill says to contact the Goblins after your birthday, Sirius's Will needs to be read and he's been told that the Potter´s will might also need a second look at. We hope to see you sooner than the first of September,_

_Fred and Georg and by extension Remus, Luna, Neville, Bill and Charlie_

He smiled slightly and placed the letter aside before open the box and pulling out a brightly wrapped gift he knew was from Luna, there was a letter on top of it as well.

_Harry,_

_The sparkling Nargle's still believe in you_

_Luna_

He chuckled at her letter, it was just so Luna, but he understood what she meant, and he always did much to everyone's confusion. Opening the gift he found a large book on Dark Creatures, Harry frowned but shrugged thinking Luna knew what she was doing and he knew there was a reason for everything she said and did, he looked back in the box and saw two knives that were spelled to stay sharp and in his possession, they were beautifully made with sterling silver that were charmed to never rust and had interact patterns of golden vines on the blade, the hilts were wrapped in a simple blood red cloth with a emerald in the bottom. He grinned and set them aside with her letter.

The net was slightly smaller and soft and wrapped in a deep earth green that were a shade darker than his eyes and he felt Neville's magic all over it and a letter on top once more.

_Harry_

_I am with you, no matter what anyone says, if you ever need me write._

_Neville_

_Ps. my gift is a bit practical, you'll need it in the future, trust me._

He opened the gift gently and ran his fingers along the velvet green material, and lifted it to see that it was a knee length robe, he let his magic go a bit to sense what charms were on it, he sensed fire-proof and water-proof spells, it changes to suite his size, warming and cooling charms for the different seasons and even basic protection charms. He slipped it on and it adjusted to his slender frame of his five ft. five figure before he sat back down and pulled out a red wrapped gift and he knew it was from Remus with another letter.

_Cub, first of all, DON'T BLAME YOURSELF, Sirius's death is NOT YOUR FAULT so don't you dare think otherwise. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to comfort you but the goat have me confined to Grimmauld Place since I have been grieving the loss of Mate Sirius as your know.__Anyway I hope you like your gift unlike Neville I thought it would befit you emotionally more than anything. All my best and happy birthday,_

_Remus aka Moony_

He pulled the gift towards him and felt that it was a book of some sort so he opened it and frowned when he saw that it didn´t have a title, he open it and gasped.

On the first page was a photo of his parents and a baby in the hospital, both of them were looking at the baby with such love and adoration it brought tears to his eyes as they looked up with bright smiles and tears of happiness as they proudly posed with their first born son for the camera. He turned to the next page and saw a photo of Lily and James at their wedding. His mother looked stunning in her knee length white dress, it was simple with lace, 3 quarter sleeves and a pink heart pendant, her fire red hair was pulled into an elegant knot but had strands framing her heart shaped face, her emerald eyes alight with fire. His father was dashing in his black tux and proud cocky smile on his face and he held Lily's hand in his own with his hazel eyes filled with joy.

He bit his lip and closed the book and promised himself to look at it later when he wasn´t so emotional that he'd cry over the simplest thing. He pulled another gift out that he knew was from the twins. He opened the box to find the latest Weasley jokes and a document stating him as an official partner which he signed and it vanished to the shop and he suspected to the Bank_. _The next gift confused him; it was a potion bottle with a letter attached to the side.

_Harry, I know we've never met and you'll be wary of my gift, if so get the Goblins to check it for you, they'll be happy to do so. It's an eye correction potion, I think you'd be happy to show of those stunning emerald eyes of yours_

_Bill_

He grinned but didn't take the potion and set it aside, he would ask the Goblin´s to check before he took it. Then he pulled out a small bag which wriggled.

_Harry, this is more for fun than anything, I saw you flying in the Tournament and I just had to get this for you. It's perfectly safe so don't worry._

_Charlie_

_Ps his name is Mori_

He opened the bag and a small Horntail Dragon flew out and around the room once before landing on his palm. The dragon hissed at him before sniffing his hand. The dragon seemed to approve of him because he curled up and feel asleep within moments. Gently placing Mori on the desk he turned to the box and found a letter.

_Potter, I know it's shocking ME writing to you but I wished to let you know that I am sorry for your loss, I did everything I could to warn the headmaster but he wouldn't listen to me and insisted you handle everything alone. I was the one who sent the Order to you at the last minute, I tried to get Black to stay behind but he was adamant to go and I couldn't stop him and for that I apologize. My gift for your birthday is the box which is actually a trunk with several compartments for your use, it is password protected and keyed to your magical signature. And before you write to ask, I will explain it all when I see you on the first._

_Severus Snape_

He sat in dumb shock as he re-read the letter before grinning. Standing up he took the robe off and folded neatly before placing it in his new trunk which was now a forest green color with his name written in silver. He placed the rest of his gifts in there and sat thinking of a password when he hissed in Parseltongue. "_Nightmares Truth_"

With that done he grinned and laid on his bed, however all thoughts of happiness fled when Sirius's face entered his mind's eye, his eyes slid shut just as a tear trickled down his cheek and his mind entered the nightmares that would fill his summer.

**To Be Continued**

The next chapter will be posted in 2 weeks titled

Chapter 2 – Letters of Concern

Please review in the box below to let me know what you think of my story ^_^


	2. Letters of Concern

**Chapter 2 – Letters of Concern**

**Beta:** Mawwe

WOW I had a Great response to all your reviews, replies are at the end of the chapter as well ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and OCs everything else belongs to J. K. Rolling otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here writing this for you all and I'd be super rich but I'm not I'm dead poor so you can't sue me for anything :P

**Enjoy! **

The weeks leading up to his birthday has been relatively amusing, his relatives were skirting around him nervously and tried to spend as much time as possible out of the house. In fact, Dudley had decided to stay with Piers until Harry left for school once more, Vernon had started to get extra overtime shifts, and Petunia had actually gotten a job as a receptionist at the local clinic. Therefore, the majority of the time Harry was alone in the house, so he could sit at the large dining room table with his schools books open all over it, parchment littering the floor and chairs, ink staining the oak wood, often with a cup of hot chocolate. He also had plenty of time to practice his newfound wandless and wordless magic and could make objects do as he wished without glaring at them, although it was funny that when he had glared at the bottle of scotch his uncle had been drinking and the thing had promptly exploded.

Currently Harry was once more sitting at the dining table with a never-ending black leather bound notebook he had gotten from Sirius for Christmas. It was charmed so only he could read the contents and those he deemed worthy but as an extra precaution he had started to switch between English, Latin and Parseltongue so anyone who did manage to break the enchantments on the book wouldn't be able to make sense of what the hell he had written anyways. Most of the notes were just ideas that has passed through his mind but that he hadn't gotten around to acting out or old projects he had started but either came to a dead end or lost interest. At the minute, he was actually writing about Bonds as he quite interested in the connection between himself and Voldemort and thus researched all different types from blood bonds to friends to lover bonds. They were all fascinating really but he found nothing about the type of connection that he and Voldemort shared which worried him, so he tired to think of the box but still came up blank after three hours of this. Eventually he packed it in for another day otherwise, he would ruin what he did manage to get, although it was very little, just some footnotes on the Bond he had with the snake man.

Standing up he rolled his shoulders and winced as they popped slightly before looking at the time and frowned, it was nearing 3pm, which meant he had been at it for a good five hours now. He decided that it was time for a break so went into the kitchen and made himself a ham and cucumber sandwich with spicy Doritos and a mars bar, with it a tall glass of cold Pepsi Max with ice, then went to sit outside laying down on the love seat, and ate his lunch. Once he was finished he aside the plate and empty glass laid back fully and allowed his eyes to close gently, his mind wandered into a blissful blackness of sleep undisturbed by his nightmares for a change.

Harry was awoken to a screech of tires against the road, his emerald eyes fluttered open tiredly before he yawed and stood up, stretching out the kinks that had built up in his muscles after sleeping awkwardly for so long. He picked the glass and plate up before going into the house and looking at the time before blinking slightly in shock. It was 9pm at night, 'must have been more tired than I thought' he put it out of his mind not thinking anything of it. He placed the glass and plate in the sink and went back to the kitchen table to clean his stuff up properly when an owl flew in through the window and landed on his black notebook holding outs its leg.

"Thank you," He took the letter and the owl flew off. Cocking his head in confusion, as he knew Dumbledore was either blocking his mail totally or intercepting it so instead of opening it straight away he stretched his magical senses out to try to detect any curses or a Portkey. When he detected none he sat down and opened it.

_Lord Potter,_

_ It has come to our attention that you have not been receiving our mail for quite some time, this inspired us to investigate the matter thoroughly and what we have found is very disturbing and in need of you attention as soon as possible. So at your earliest convenience, please respond with a time and date that will suit you to meet with us to discuss the matter at hand._

_ Please note that the Will of Sirius Black needs __to be read__ and as such, we will arrange it on the day you decided to meet with us._

_Faithfully_

_Ragnok, Manger of Gringotts England Branch Bank_

Blinking he had to re-read the letter before it sunk in that,

A: The Goblin's had treated him with the utmost respect, when he knew they were disrespectful towards wizards, by asking him to chose a date and time and at his leisure

In addition, they had addressed it to Lord Potter and that meant there was more going on than he knew of, which infuriated him.

'I swear if the goat master knows about this I will be very, very cross' he thought with an icy scowl as he brought his things to his room which had been redone by Petunia.

The walls were now a soft forest green with silver paintings of a stag, grim, lily and wolf on the wall opposite his bed, which was brand new with a very soft mattress that allowed him to rest easy at night with silk black covers and a green comforter folded at the bottom in case he got cold at night. The wardrobe has been fixed and was now filled with new clothes that she had bought him and had a mirror on the left door. The desk in the corner has been polished and his work was neatly spread out on it, school texts piled in one corner, a pot of sealed ink next to it and a tub of freshly sharpened quills with rolls of parchment stacked neatly on the other corner. His school trunk was at the base of the bed but it was empty as all his robes were hanging up in the wardrobe and his books were on the shelf above his bed. His invisibility cloak was folded up and placed inside a secret box under his bed, along with the map and photo album. His wand was constantly with him in a wand holster that Remus had given him in 4th year for his birthday.

He smirked slightly, yes it paid to have his relatives fear him to point where they avoid all contact and start spending money to redo his room to please him.

Striding over to the desk, he set the letter down and placed his personal notes into the draw before writing out a response to Gringotts.

_Ragnok,_ _Manger of Gringotts England Branch _

_Thank you for taking the time to write to me personally, I have all the time in the world lately so how about tomorrow morning at 11am, for both the urgent business and the Will reading, if you're amendable._

_I have a request though, I would like my parent's Will to be re-read as I have a feeling their wishes were not met. I would also like a list of those that will be invited to Sirius's Will reading if at all possible, if not, I would like to request that the following people be invited as I have some business with them:_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Severus Snape_

_Thank you for reading my letter, I look forward to our dealings in the future_

_Yours, Harry Potter_

Just as he finished the letter, Hedwig flew into his room as if she knew he needed her, "Up for a trip girl?" She hooted at him and held her leg out allowing him to tie the letter to her, "Take this to Ragnok the manger of the Gringotts Bank, England Branch please." She hooted once and gave him an affectionate nip on his ear before taking off with her burden. He settled down in front of his desk and brought out his notebook once more and began to write down more theories he had floating in his mind.

It was barely an hour when Hedwig came back with a reply witch shocked him a bit, but then again Goblins were always punctual. "Thank you." He set out some of her favourite treats knowing she would have to go out again when he replies to the letter.

_Lord Potter,_

_ Tomorrow at eleven is fine with us. We will also make sure that you parents Will's are going to be re-read as requested. I have included a list of names that will be invited and for which Will's:_

_Albus Dumbledore – Both Wills_

_Remus John Lupin – Both Wills_

_Ronald Billius Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Ginevra Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Percy Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Fred Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_George Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Charlie Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Bill Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Arthur Weasley – Lord Black Will_

_Molly Weasley –Lord Black Will_

_Hermione Jane Granger – Lord Black Will_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy – Lord Black Will_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – Both Wills_

_Narcissa Anne Malfoy – Both Wills_

_Minerva McGonagall – Both Wills_

_Nymphadora Tonks – Lord Black Will_

_Severus Tobias Snape – Both Wills_

_ We shall invite those you wished for as well that weren't on the list, a letter has been sent to each person in accordance and those you have asked for have also been told that you wish to speak with them after the Readings._

_ We shall see you tomorrow, if you require a method of transport please let us know and we will send you a Portkey that is completely safe, we guarantee and will allow you directly into my office._

_Best regards, Ragnok_

Harry leaned back with a smirk it was going to be very interesting tomorrow, so he penned his letter stating he agreed with everything and asked for the Portkey. Once all was done he went downstairs cooked some chips and chicken with gravy, ate it then went about getting ready for the night. Just before he was going to go to bed, he got a reply and the Portkey with the Goblin's sworn oath that it would only take him to the bank mangers office and nowhere else. With that in mind, he fell into a restful sleep, very much looking forward to the 'meeting' tomorrow.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Will Readings and Tempers Fly**

**Reviewers Corner: **

**Rainbow2007 –** Thank you very much I'm glad you love it ^_^

**123clarie123 –** Thank you very much I'm glad you liked my first chapter ^_^

**917brat –** Thank you very much I'm glad you like the story so far ^_^ I try to update as often as possible what with college and work so it might be a bit delayed but I will try my best promise

**LadyDebbs –** Thank you very much glad you like it so far

**Anonyms: Guest –** Thank you very much

**MiniMaloMyotismon10 –** Thank you, such an enthusiastic review made me very happy . . . please don't send Roy Mustang after me, if anyone it should be Edward Elric now him I'd like to put me in a mini skirt not the pervert we know and love as Roy Mustang LOL ^_^

**RebelliousOne –** Thank you glad you liked it

**Emthereble –** Thank you glad you liked my first chapter ^_^

Thank you to everyone who Favourite/Followed me and/or my story I was very happy with the response I got just for my first chapter and I hope you'll all stick with me to feed me my inspiring reviews

Thank you ^_^


	3. Will Reading and Tempers Fly

Chapter 3 – Will Reading and Tempers Fly

**Due to the shortness of the previous chapter I made this chapter longer for you all as well, so I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank you all for you endless patience with this story as the updates are all over the shop. **

**WARNING:** **This chapter will contain mentions of rape of a child no details but in future chapters there will flashback memories of rapes which I will mark so you may skip ahead if you desire**

**Beta: Mawwe – Thanks for your hard work ^_^**

**Please R+R **

The next morning Harry woke up early so he would have plenty of time to get ready for the confrontation he knew would happen later on after the Will readings. He grabbed a tight pair of dragon hide jeans and a green simple tee and a black turtleneck jumper and went to take a shower to ease the ache that has started to build up in his muscle in the past few days.

After the hot shower, he roughly dried his hair and pulled his clothes on before walking bare foot down the stairs and into the kitchen where his Aunt was cooking a full English breakfast, without a word she poured him a cup of strong black coffee and set a plate of food down in front of him. He wordlessly started to eat knowing that they would leave him alone until he had eaten. He was on his second cup of coffee before he felt like socializing and even then, it was only to tell them that he was busy that day. The silence that descended when Vernon and Dudley sat down to eat their breakfast and Petunia had to sit next to him was almost deafening. The click of forks and knives against the china plates was all anyone could hear, it irked Harry to no end so he looked at the radio and as it suddenly came to life, it made his relatives jump slightly, but they stayed silent as he willed the radio to a music channel he liked and turned the volume up. After that, he ate while bopping to 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5. Once everyone was finished, Petunia placed all the dishes in the dishwasher for later and put another cup of coffee in front of her nephew and then she sat back down. Harry took a long deep gulp and put the cup down before looking at them.

"Right, I will be gone all day, probably won't be here this evening either." The three looked relieved, He scowled and glared at them, "Depending on how the Readings turn out I might not even bother coming back so I'm taking all my stuff with me." Petunia looked confused and the boys looked ecstatic.

"Reading?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow showing that he wasn't impressed with the questions but answered her anyways. "Yes, my Godfather's Will, I also requested for my Parents Will to be re-read as I have a feeling their wishes were ignored and in the Wizarding World that it a very serious crime, especially to the Potter Family which is very old and wealthy." He revelled in the looks of greed and devastation that were on all of their faces at that, "Now then, I bid you good day, and if I find out that any of you have spoken to anyone of anything that happened here this summer, I will be very displeased and trust when I say that I will know." They all nodded franticly and he went upstairs and briefly looked at the clock which said 9:30, that meant he had 1 and half hours before he was required to be present at the Reading, so he packed everything he owned with his magic making sure he had absolutely everything before sitting on the chair and then called,

"Dobby"

The crazy house elf popped into his room and cried, "Harry Potter, Sir, called for Dobby! Dobby is so happy to serve Harry Potter Sir," The house elf hugged his legs and the small Wizard allowed it, smiling ever so slight at the affection his friend showed, "Dobby I'd like to ask a favour of you." The elf nodded vigorously.

"How would you like to work for my family? I'll grantee pay and holidays if you so wish, and instead of _that" _He pointed at the pillowcase the little elf still wore, "I'll give you a proper uniform. So how about it, want to work for me?"

The House elf's already baseball sized eyes got wider in amazement. "Harry Potter sir wishes for Dobby to serve his noble Family?" Harry nodded and smiled gently as the house elf once again threw himself at Harry's legs with tears pouring down, "Dobby would be honoured to serve the Potter Family."

"Excellent, I know I can trust you with everything Dobby," The house elf beamed before clicking his fingers and a bright golden light flowed between the two of them, connecting them. "Right, welcome to my family Dobby," The elf's smile grew even bigger as Harry held out a navy blue uniform with the Potter Crest over the left heart with a intricate 'H' underneath it showing Dobby a House Elf of the Potter Family and served Harry personally. He knew most heirs had their own House Elf, and that his parents would have assigned him one when he got older, but obviously, they hadn´t lived to do so, so as the Heir it was his right to choose his own Elf.

He was about to say something when Dobby spoke up and it seemed to be more clearer than ever before, "I do so swear on the House Elf Honour and Magic to serve and protect Master Harry James Potter and to never betray his secrets to anyone else. My family and I answer only to Master Potter, so none other may command us." Another light bound them together even stronger by Dobby's shocking oath. He had sworn his entire family to the Potter Line, but that Dobby's only Master was Harry himself. "Thank you Dobby" the elf bowed and Harry knew he couldn't tell the elf not to. The elf and his family line are now bonded to him. Dobby now had certain protocols to follow, one of them was to show unwavering respect for the person they served, and since Dobby was Harry's personal Elf, he had to show Harry the utmost respect regardless of the fact that they were friends.

"Dobby, I will be attending a meeting at 11 o'clock with the Goblins at Gringotts, so I need you to keep an eye on my stuff and be ready to be called at a moment's notice. Everything of mine is to be removed, even things that are hidden from me." The elf nodded, snapped his fingers and everything he owned, weather he knew he owned it or not vanished from the house, leaving it nearly bare which made him smirk when he heard his Uncle screech of rage, "POTTER!" He took hold of the bag and Portkey he had in his hand so Dobby couldn't leave with them, he wandered down the stairs and noted that everything in the living room, hallway and kitchen was gone which made him seethe. "What happened to our stuff?" The overweight man growled and Harry thanked god the man was still dressed but he noticed with horror Dudley wasn't.

"Put some clothes on you lard," He snapped making the boy piss himself, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH . . ." The man was thrown backwards and Petunia tried to cover her son with her jumper but it wasn't working at all.

"The reason everything is gone, is because everything belonged to me." His emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "My House Elf removed everything that belongs to me whether I knew it or not because I´m never coming back. Which means you've been stealing from me," Shockingly his eyes were starting to change colour ever so slightly, instead of brilliant bright green they were so dark green they looked like they were black.

"Who?" He hissed at his Aunt,

"Dumbledore, he's been paying us ever since you came into our care," Harry snorted hatefully, "Very well, you will pay everything back to me, and I mean everything. After my meeting I will find out just how much you were supposed to spend on my keep but never did and I will be reclaiming every penny so be prepared to work if you can't pay it off straight away. Run from it and I will make sure I send you to jail, for everything." That part was hissed at his Uncle who went white as a sheet but his Aunt looked confused, but neither spoke to her. "Goodbye, for now, I'm sure you'll be seeing me again soon, and don't bother moving, the house belongs to me as well," He held up the Deed that had appeared in his bag, which meant they couldn't sell the house and move with the money, they nodded once.

He left through the front door and walked down the street. He didn´t get a password for the Portkey in the letter from the goblins so he figured he wouldn´t need one. Having seen a couple of portkeys being used he knew that you could use one without a password, but then you needed your wand to activate it. He took his wand out and touched it, "Activate" He said.

As the Goblins promised, he was transported directly into the Bank Mangers Office, the manager was sitting behind his desk looking over papers, but he looked up and stood as soon as he saw Harry. "Lord Potter" The Goblin actually bowed to him, "Please have a seat, we will be starting the reading in 30minutes, but while you wait would you like any refreshments?" Harry sat and composed himself.

"Good day Ragnok, May you vault over flow with gold." The Goblin now looked shocked but Harry carried on, "And please, a strong black coffee no sugar, thank you." Ragnok covered his shock and nodded signalling for one of the guards to get what his highest holding customer requested, "I take it we´ll go over the important stuff after the reading?" Ragnok nodded and Harry thanked the Goblin who handed him a cup of strong black coffee. The two sat in a compatible silence before a Goblin came in to tell them the required people where here for the viewing.

"Lets us go Lord Potter," Harry nodded and didn't ask about the title, figuring he'd find out soon enough and followed the bank manager to another room where all the chairs were occupied.

"Ah Ragnok, Harry won't be able to attend today so I am filling in for him," The grandfatherly voice shone through but it made Harry and Ragnok scowl, "Lord Potter has made it," He looked behind him to where Harry stood proud with a defiant expression on his face, "Harry, my boy," Harry cut him off before he could finish.

"I am here for my Godfather's Will Reading, and then my Parents Will Re-Reading," His voice was very cold and a warning in his emerald depths, not to test him.

"Your Parents Will. Why do you feel the need to see it my boy?" The man's damn blue eyes twinkled brightly and Harry's own scowl deepened, "Because I wish to" With that he sat down beside Remus who looked shocked but it changed swiftly to a pleased look and he took Harry's hand, "How are you cub?" Harry tightened his hold on the man's hand and leaned into his shoulder.

"Tired, depressed, and more than a little angry" At that, his eyes flashed to Dumbledore but went back to Remus "But we can talk more later; Ragnok, would you mind asking Griphook if he could read the Wills please?" The Goblin nodded, bowed to him and left in search of said Goblin.

Dumbledore stood and came over to him but before he could say anything he turned to Severus and spoke, "About our lessons last year, I really am sorry about it, I honestly didn't mean to see it" The stoic man regarded him silently before nodding once. "Please sit, professor" He looked at the empty seat next to him that Dumbledore was going to sit in and the silent pleading in his eyes made Severus nod, "Very well," Harry breathed out in a relived sigh when Severus sat next to him and Dumbledore frowned ever so slightly, but before he could say anything Griphook came in.

"Hello Griphook, how are you?" Said Goblin smirked at the shocked looks Harry got, "Very well, Lord Potter, and yourself?"

"Tired" The Goblin frowned at that, "Shall I request a Healer for you afterwards?" Harry blinked slightly at that but prompting he saw in his old friends eyes made him nod, "It would be appreciated Griphook"

"Now one moment, Poppy Pomfrey is Harry's nurse and she will look at him after"

"No she won't. My apologises Headmaster but currently I don't trust anyone you wish to look over me. I will see a Healer picked by the Goblins, said Healer will of course give his or her oath that whatever is done or said or seen is kept in confidence." The Goblin nodded with a grin, "But of course Lord Potter. Would you prefer a male or female healer?"

"Male please" Griphook nodded and sent one of the guards for Healer Wood. "Now then, firstly the reading of Sirius Orion Black" He brought out a blue orb and inserted into a hole in the desk which flashed blue before an image of Sirius appeared in front of them

'_I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do so swear by Magic and Blood that I am sound of body, mind and spirit . . . quiet Moony.'_

Everyone, even the grumps (Severus, Lucius etc) snickered at that, Remus frowned but had a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He looked to Harry whose eyes had a light sheen of tears over them so he squeezed his hand.

'_To the following I give:_

_Albus Brian Wolfric Dumbledore – my mouldiest socks and you know exactly why, stay away from my Godson and Mates_

_Ronald Billius Weasley – a bit of advice, when you spy on someone, make sure your not obvious about it_

_Hermione Jane Granger – I was going to leave you the books in the library at Grimmuald Place but after what I found out I leave you the same advice as Ron, don't be so obvious about your spying because I assure you he already knows _

_Ginerva Weasley – All the cursed opals that we own with the hopes she'll touch one and bloody die. How dare you to try to turn Harry into your own personal concubine you slut, stay away from him or I swear Voldemort will seem like a bad dream compared to what Moony could and would do to you_

_Remus John Lupin – I leave you 5 million Galleons and no you can't return it Moony I'd leave you more but the damn laws won't let me. I also leave you Pup's Lair and my most prized treasure, Harry. I have bypassed all the laws, with a bit of help, and such so Harry is yours with no ifs ands or buts. Take care of him Moony, both you and Sev. I love you Moony so very much_

_Severus Tobias Snape – I leave you 5 million Galleons and the company Potions Galore and all its shops/monies/ingredients. I wish we could have been more open about our true relationship like Moony and I was, it breaks my heart that we couldn't be what we were meant to be, Mates. You need to tell Harry everything; he knows most of it actually but fill in the gaps. If, Merlin forbid, anything happens to Moony and he joins me, Harry is yours, take care of him and protect him like you always have Sev. I love you Sev so very much_

Remus had tears streaming down his face lightly and Severus had bitten his lip. Harry didn't looked shocked or disgusted at the fact his godfather had been with two men and one was his 'hated' potions professor instead he stood up and shoved Severus into his previous chair with a small smile as Remus leaned into Severus for comfort at the loss of their Mate. He then sat back down next to Severus and Lucius who was looking at Harry in shock.

_Narcissa Ann Malfoy nee Black – I know all about the farce you and Lucius portray, and as such I have left specific instructions with Harry for later. I leave you 2 million Galleons, nothing more as you have your own wealth from Lucius I'm sure, and Heart Warm Cottage in France as it was your favourite _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – I leave the chest in the attic of Grimmuald Place, Harry knows what to do so don't panic . . . not that you'd panic outwards anyway_

_Draconian Lucius Malfoy – First off I feel sorry for you mate, that name gods just your luck aye. Anyways I leave you cousin 1 million Galleons but nothing more as you are the Heir to the Malfoy line, also Harry has an offer for you that I suggest you take _

_Nymphadora Tonks – Stop trying to seduce my Mate you hussy, keep off of Remus or Severus will turn you into ingredients_

_Molly Weasley – I leave a bit of advice, similar to what Ron and Hermione have but more like what I gave Ginerva. Stay away from Harry, you are neither his mother nor his mother-in-law unless he wishes to marry one your kids. In addition, I have left a letter for Arthur explaining everything _

_Arthur Weasley – I am sorry you have to find out everything like this, Harry has a letter for you, it spells so I could only write the truth so I am not lying to you about anything. Harry knows the contents already so don't hesitate to speak with him and I'm sure the Malfoy's will be happy to help as well as the Goblins, I also leave you 5 million Galleons_

Harry handed a letter to Arthur who looked stunned but thanked him anyway and Molly was switching between beet red and wanting to cry, no one paid her any mind at the moment

_Fred and George Weasley – First off thanks for sticking by Harry through thick and thin, it's good to know that he has true friends. I leave you my Prank Chest that I left with Remus and a old building in Bulgaria, Harry has everything for this, planning permission has already been granted by the Minister and he says he looks forward to having one of your joke shops in his country as well as 5 million gallons each, spend it as you will_

_Minerva McGonagall – Get your head out of Dumbledore's arse, you saw everything that happened to Harry, so act on it, don't let him suffer any more than he has, Minnie please, you're a sensible woman, or at least I thought you were _

_Percy Weasley – Thank you for trying to prove my innocence, I really am grateful you chose to support Harry, if you ever need a hand my godson will help_

_Bill Weasley – For your unwavering support of my pup I leave you 198 Crest Way Drive, it's a large house in Egypt, big and spacious with plenty of land for younglings, the Deed is with Harry _

_Charlie Weasley – For your unwavering support of my pub, who you don't even know very well, I leave you 337 Fire Lane, a cottage not far from the reserve. I'm sure you'll find it cosy enough for you and your partner of the week_

He gave a wink at that and everyone bar Dumbledore and Molly laughed, they were all aware of Charlie's bed hopping

_And finally to my beautiful pup, Harry James Potter – First of all, it's not your fault Harry, I know your probably beating yourself up over my death but it's not your fault, if I died protecting you all the better, it means I did something useful by you. Now I know you and I have had a very long talk about those damn muggles you live with but I want you to speak with Moony and Sev about them, trust me they won't laugh or judge just as I didn't, you can trust them, they will help you. As will the Malfoy's and the Longbottom's, it's a serious crime in our World so please get justice for yourself. Now the good stuff, I leave you everything else I own pub, as I never had my own children before I died you are now Lord Black, you own everything I had . . . even Kreacher, sorry. Anyway, just know I love you as if you're my own son and I will never stop loving you. I am so very proud of you and what you have accomplished so far and I know that in the future you will be a powerful, strong, and proud man._

_Take care Harry, Moony, and Severus; look after each other_

_The Final Will and Testimony of Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Toddles'_

Harry bit his lip and leaned over slightly holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face as his Godfather's words played out in his mind, when he felt someone kneel beside him he looked up to see Severus Snape, snarky bastard in every right crying as well. The man didn't say anything as he drew Harry into his arms tightly and pulled him from the chair onto his lap. Harry didn't even think about whose chest he was crying into he just held onto the black material and cried heartbreaking sobs for the one he loved so much. Even Griphook looked sorry for the kid and didn't rush them to get on with the next reading as Remus joined them on the floor and the Weasley's bar Molly, Ron and Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder or back to offer silent support.

It was ruined by Dumbledore.

"Are you sure this is Sirius's final Will, I know he made one 3 days before his death," The Goblin sneered and Harry looked up with fury written on his face as he pulled away from Severus and Remus and stood. "Yes, this is the Will written on the day of his death" Albus blinked he hadn't known Sirius had made another Will.

"Harry," The young cut him off as his magic lashed out slightly, "Don't, I don't want to hear your excuses right now, nor yours," He turned to the Weasley´s that betrayed him.

Harry turned to the Goblin "Can we get on with the next Will please" The Goblin nodded and asked Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Draco, Molly and Arthur to leave as they weren't mentioned in the next Will. Harry asked Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Draco and Percy if they would stick around as he wanted to speak with them and that Neville and Luna would also be arriving soon as well.

Once they had left Griphook produced a white orb and placed it in the slot which flashed white before and image of James and Lilly Potter were stood in front of them

'_I, Lord James Anthony Potter, do so swear by Magic and Blood that I am sound of mind, body and spirit_

_I, Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans, do so swear by Magic and Blood that I am sound of mind, body and spirit_

_To the following we give:_

_Albus Dumbledore – A warning, stay away from Harry you goat, we know what you are planning and why you insisted on having Peter as our Secret Keeper but it was too late to change it. Mess with Harry and we're sure Sirius, Moony and Sev will sort you out_

_Minerva McGonagall – We like you quite a bit Minnie, you were always there for us as children in your house so please be there for Harry even if he isn't in your house and get you head out of the old goats arse, you´re smarter than that. We also leave you the Cat's Lair and 1 million Galleons_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – We wanted to let you know that we forgive you for everything, once we learned the truth and we're sorry to say we won't be able to say it in person. We're not going to leave you Galleons or a house since you have plenty but we think that maybe you'll enjoy Rowena Ravenclaw's personal spell book since you always did love spell crafting and the like. In addition, we ask a favour of you; please watch over Harry like he was your own son_

_Narcissa Ann Malfoy nee Black – Same as with Lucius we forgive everything once we learned the truth and are sorry to say we couldn´t tell you in person. Like with Lucius we leave you a book from Helga Hufflepuff containing many powerful healing spells since you did like to help people a lot in our school years_

_Sirius Orion Black – We can't give you anything because you're a Lord as well but we can give you our life's most treasured and precious gift, Harry. Raise him to be a fine strong man Sirius, pranks and all_

Everyone gave a watery like giggle at that as it was all James

_Remus John Lupin – 5 million gallons and no you can't return it Moony, by some nice robes for yourself, also if for any reason we've bypassed all the Werewolf Laws to allow you custody of our son, take care of him alongside Sirius and make sure he doesn't learn to many pranks_

That was all Lily and everyone found a smile flitting across their faces

_Severus Tobias Snape – First off Sev I would like to say I'm deeply sorry for how I treated you in school, it was only when Sirius and Remus told me in 6__th__ year that you were their Mate did I start to realise how wrong I was. Lily and me talked and agreed to name you Harry's second Godfather with joint custody of him with Sirius and Salazar Slytherin's personal potion book_

Severus smiled slightly and squeezed Remus's hand and nodded silently accepting the long awaited apology by the dead man and with a look at Harry who was biting his lip harshly and hands shaking ever so slightly he vowed then and there to be there for his second Godson no matter what

_And finally, our pride and joy, our beautiful boy Harry James Potter – Sweetheart, we love you so very much, and it breaks our hearts to know we won't be there to see the man you've grown into. We hope you went to Sirius or Remus or Severus instead of the Dursley's but we have a feeling that old goat would ignore our Will and send you to them when we pacifically said NOT to as we know how they'll be with you. Now as you are James's firstborn and only child, the title Lord Potter goes to you on you 11 birthday and you will have unrestricted access to all the vaults, properties, heirlooms, paintings etc from then on. There is a letter inside Lily's personal vault and one in mine as well which states what House you are now Lord of . . . let us just say to spite the old goat its quite a few. We hope you were brought up with love and care but if not then we want you to know no matter what happened we will always love you, please take care of yourself and grow into the man we will always be proud of no matter your choices_

_Sirius, Moony, Severus take care of each other and Harry we love you all so very much_

_The final Will and Testament of Lord James Anthony Potter and Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans _

It was a split second of silence when Remus turned to the headmaster, fury written on his face in every way, "YOU IGNORED THEIR WILL COMPLETELY YOU JACKASS GOAT!" Everyone winced at the volume of the normally polite man but none could really blame him, even the Malfoy's looked disgusted and Severus was clenching his hand but everyone could see it was twitching towards his wand

"NOT TO MENTION YOU KEPT HIS TITLE AND INHERITANCE FROM HIM!" Narcissa joined in the shouting which was even more shocking as Malfoy's didn't shout in public, but she was willing to make an exception even Lucius couldn't fault her for he to shouted

"THIS WILL BE BROUGHT UP WITH THE WIZENGAMOT!" Harry had just sat there staring at the spot his parents ghostly images once stood, tears had already spilled down his cheeks and his eyes looked scarily detached

The boy stood and everyone swore the temperate of the room dropped several degrees as he landed an icy glare that would make Voldemort piss himself onto the Headmaster who looked like a goat caught in the headlights

"It was you who sent me to that . . . hell," He took a step forward and his voice got icier if possible making the headmaster actually step back from the furious boy as his magic danced wildly around his slender frame

"The starvation and beatings were your fault," Everyone bar the headmaster was shocked at what he said, none of them knew anything about his home life and when asked Harry just said the bare minimum,

"Now Harry, it was for the greater good," The man started firmly as if Harry would lie down and take it

"YOU LET A GROWN MAN RAPE A DAMN 5 YEAR OLD, HOW IS THAT 'FOR THE GREATER GOOD'" The boy sunk to his knees tears coming non-stop. "Why didn't I matter?" he pitched forward with heart breaking sobs and was caught in Severus's arms, "Why did you take everything I had and left nothing for me, not my family, even my fucking friends are fake. 'For the greater good,' you say huh, you're just as bad if not worse than Voldemort" he buried his head into Severus's neck and clung onto the man tighter as he poured his heart out.

Remus knelt beside them and wrapped his arms around them both and soothed Harry's wild hair down, "Get out Dumbledore, we'll deal with you at a later time," The man had enough sense at that point to leave, the werewolf then turned to the Goblin who looked furious in his own right, "Can Harry meet you some other time please?" Griphook nodded, "Just let us know when, we are here for Lord Potter-Black´s convenience. I shall let the healer now as well" He bowed to them all and left the room after giving each person a deed or key and the books in the Malfoy's case.

"Here Harry, this will let you sleep for a bit," Severus held a potion to the boy's lip´s and tried to coax him to drink it, "No please, I don't want to dream again"

"Its Dreamless Sleep, you won't dream, I promise," The boy bit his lip but nodded and allowed the potions master to tilt his head back and tilt the vial allowing its continents to dribbling into the boys unresisting mouth

"Please," He gripped the man's sleeve, "Don't leave me" Remus felt more tears drip down his own face as he pleaded with a man who he thought 'hated' him to stay with him while he slept. "I promise I will be stay with you for as long as you sleep and be there when you wake up" With that the boy slipped into a Dreamless sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Okay hope you enjoyed it I want to thank my reviewers (below) and everyone who is Fave/Alert my story or myself as the Authoress of this story. **

**Poll time people**

**What Dark Creature do you want Harry to be?**

**Any Creature you can think of but he has to be Dark . . . this is a for a reason you'll find out soon enough, unless some of you worked out who 'Nyx' is then you probably have a good idea on the story already Hehehehe. Okay also you can have a made up Species of your choice but if you do, you have to let me know the strengths and weakness, any special features i.e. wings, fangs, animal tail/ears etc. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter which will be called:**

**Chapter 4 – Creature Set Free**

**So Harry's Creature will come out no matter what, it might take a while thou cause if people do put forward an answer I may change it around. **

**Poll is up on my profile as well**

**Okay choice that I have come up with so far: **

**Vampires**** – Either Turned or Lamina *Born*, needs blood to survive, has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, hearing, sight, taste, touch but weak against excessive light (potions to counteract it) bloodlust and staked through the heart **

**Were-Animals**** – Any animal you want i.e. Cat, Wolf, Dog, Tiger ECT, each animal's strength and weakness transformed onto human i.e. Were-Cats will be swift but hate water **

**Fae's ****– Creatures with wings and small fangs, feed off Mana (Life Energy) and misery, weakness positive emotions fed straight into their body or their wings being hit**

**Dark Elves**** – Blood, Shadow, Winter, Fire and Royal, each as the control of the respective element i.e. Blood Elves control Blood and so on, Royal Elves have a combination of all powers, weakness are the element opposite i.e. fire is weak against water**

**Necromancer's**** – Can raise/speak with the dead, their spirit can pass on into the spirit world with no consequence to the body, natural Occlumency shields weakness, Necromancer uses a lot of energy so the bigger the spell/ritual the more energy used, can even cause death if Necromancer doesn't know own limits and exceeds them**

**Mage's**** – Blood, Wind, Fire, Lightening and Shadow, each has control of the respective element i.e. Wing Mages control Wind and so on, weakness are the element opposite i.e. Shadow is weak against Light, depending on the strength of people. Mages aren't actually a Creature it can be a learned skill it's just Born Mages find it easier to control and discover their Element than a taught Mage.**

**Dracken's**** – Dragon Demons, with large leathery tails and wings and fangs, can turn into a Dragon and has a Dragon Familiar, weakness, water and their wings and tail can be weak at certain points **

**Demons**** – Of any kind are all considered Dark, each sub-category has a distinct feature, i.e. Ice Demons will have blue hair and eyes with a snowflake tattoo somewhere on their body, Earth Demons have Green Skin, Shade Demons have Sightless black eyes and black hair, Fire Demons have red hair and eyes and their nails are naturally red etc.**

**Succubus**** – A Female or Male Submissive sex Demon, feeds off of sexual energy weakness requires willing partner to get true strength **

**Incubus**** – A Male or Female Dominate sex Demon, feeds off of sexual energy, weakness requires willing partner to get true strength**

**Speakers**** – A person who can speak with a Dark Creature in their natural tongue i.e. Parseltonge with snakes etc.**

**And that's all I got so far, so vote for one or I'll pick Hehehehe, see you next time and please review even if it's just saying what creature you'd like**

Reviewers Corner:

**123claire123 **– Thank you very for another fab review ^_^

**Flying Chrissy** - Thank you for the review and I hope this was up to your standards ^_^

**ORKCHILD** - Thank you for reviewing ^_^

**ElissaTao** – Thank you for reviewing I'm glad your finding my story interesting so far ^_^


	4. Creature Set Free

Chapter 4 – Creature set Free 

**OMG I am so very sorry that the chapter is so late, I've been totally swamped with college work as my first Assessment was this Tuesday so I had to get everything ready for it and the written part still isn't done. Not to mention I've been ill with the flu recently and thus stuck in bed sleeping and feeling sorry for myself with a migraine the size of Canada it just hasn't been my month so far at all.**

**Rant over sorry about that guys, thanks for sticking with my story and I appreciate feedback from you all even if it's to say that it was suckish . . . well I'd rather not read that really but hey you took time to review so it's cool **

**This chapter is un-Beta'd . . . come to think of it I haven't heard back from her for a while now, kind of makes me sad really that I have to subject you all to my bad spelling and grammar but hey she has an outside life of FanFic like all of us so I conclude she's very busy**

**Here we go, hope I didn't disappoint anyone **

**R+R please ****^_^**

When Harry woke next his head was resting on a firm strong chest over a steady heartbeat and a black cover had been thrown over his body, he noted absently he still wore his clothes from the meeting but the combat boots had been removed. He winced slightly as his head throbbed slightly but pushed it away in favour of sitting up, "How do you feel?" The stoic voice of his potions professor startled him into sitting up rather fast causing him to get slightly dizzy

"You . . . stayed," Wonder shone in his emerald eyes and the man chuckled but worry was very prominent in the onyx eyes, "Yes, you asked me to," He said it like it answered everything . . . and to him maybe but Harry's rough up bringing had him questioning the motives

"How do you feel?" Severus questioned once more and Harry sat up by himself now, "Tired and stressed but nothing I can't handle. Where's Moony?"

The door opened and said man came in with a gentle smile as his amber eyes roamed over the two in a caring fashion but before he could open his mouth Harry cut across him, "Tired and stressed, but like I told Professor Snape, its nothing I can't handle," Remus looked sheepish as the two finally stood up,

"Breakfast is ready,"

The three made it to the dining room in silence but Harry noted his head started to hurt more and the smell of the bacon repulsed him so violently he had to run to nearest corner where is threw up rather violently until all he could do was dry heave and cough harshly. During his small fit he absently noted Severus and Remus either side of him with frantic looks while they tried to sooth the small teenager by rubbing gently circles into his back. It helped a lot and when he finally calmed down enough to notice that Remus had picked him up bridal-style and was carrying him to the same room he had woken up in before, and laid him gently on the bed, Severus was not far behind him. Once he was settled into the black silk comforters comfortably did he truly notice the worry on both of his guardians faces, "Sorry, guess I felt sick," His sheepish smile had them shaking their heads with a fond smile,

"Why don't you get some more rest," Remus said gently carding his hand through short silky ink black locks as Severus conjured a bucket and placed it beside the bed, "In case you get sick again," He explained and Harry nodded, although he had a strange feeling that the bucket wouldn't be needed anymore.

"We're going to try a sort a meeting out for you at Gringotts and the Healer. So please sleep, there are Wards over the house by Bill and the Goblin themselves so not even Dumbledore can get in," The boy nodded and the two sent him tender smiles and walked out not noticing the grimace of pain that flashed across his face as his brain decided it wanted to spontaneously combust against his skull

The pain was so bad in his head he didn't notice the black shadows that had started to creep around his body tenderly, almost caressing him, all he knew was the pain that was spreading like lava throughout his entire body. He arched harshly off the bed but didn't make a sound as the shadows got thicker and were tinted with red and gold, he never heard his guardian's floo away to Gringotts and soon enough he collapsed onto the covers as sleep finally took over his body which was left to the tender mercy of the tinted shadows which engulfed his body fully.

When Harry woke next he felt a soft caress against cheek and a gently pur that him relax instantly. A nudge to his chin made him open his eyes fully

Only to meet the blood red ones of a rather large panther

He bloated up and nearly fell on his behind had the panther not grabbed hold of his sleeve gently pulling him to rights.

_Master_

The boy blinked and the panther grinned, or at least it would have been a grin had the animal been human

_You can hear me, you are the Master_

The panther licked his cheek which didn't really bother him, when he caught sight of the black ugly glasses he used to wear beside his bed . . . 'Holy shit,' he thought with a rush, he could see perfectly without his glasses, a bright grin spread across his face and a rustling caught his attention making him look to the left to see a black feather wing

WHAT

He looked again

Yep, large feathered black wings but the ends looked like they had been dipped into red paint and splattered with gold

The panther butted his hand and purred soothingly calm the panicked thoughts instantly, "How do you do that?"

_I was created from the Masters very Soul I will always be able to tell what you are feeling and thinking_

Harry tucked his legs underneath him and the panther leaned into his side

"So do you have a name?"

The panther purred once more as Harry started to card his hand through the black fur which felt like silk, he absently noted the red streaks

_I am of you Soul Master, you already know my name_

The teenager blinked slightly when a name just suddenly popped into his head

_Cruor _

The name meant blood or bloodshed in Latin but it . . . felt so right

"Cruor, that's your name,"

The panther, Cruor, grinned, his blood red eyes glinting brightly, _Very well Master, I am Cruor the Blood Cat of you Soul_

"Wait Blood Cat?"

Cruor nodded and Harry cocked his head

_You are an Elf, Master, a very powerful Elf, part Blood Elf and part Royal Elf_

"Wow, pause and rewind. Elf?"

_Yes Master, look in the mirror_

He looked towards the bathroom and jumped off the bed, when Harry stood up as well, he noticed that Cruor was very large and came to his elbow. But he wasn't scared he felt that Cruor would forever protect and understand him in a way no one else would or even could.

They walked into the bathroom together but Harry couldn't look he was to afraid of seeing something that will change everything but Cruor nudge his hand gently

_Look_

He did . . . and the sight was breathtaking

His once plain short messy black locks were now dead straight and fell to his knees with bright red and pale gold highlights that seemed like fire as he moved. His emerald eyes shone with power and an intensity that had never been there before and were more of an almond shape than rounded like before. His cheekbones were softer, more delicate looking and had a light pink hue to them. His nose was straight and perfect for his now heart shaped face and slender neck and his skin no longer held the golden hue from his hours outside but a pale creamy ivory colour that seemed to glow in the faint bedroom light. He noticed that stood at roughly 5ft2 and his wing span must be about 5ft and 5ft6 in length which made them perfect for his slender and small body. "Can the wings retract or something?" He asked Cruor but the minute he said it the wings melted into his body

_They will answer to you will, if you have need of them just think about them being free and they shall come fourth, however if you rush the process they'll rip out of your back and cause you pain understand?_

Harry nodded and smiled slightly when something else caught his attention

His ears . . .

They had become pointed and more delicate looking

He looked . . .

_*Beautiful_

He turned to the new voice to see a phoenix sitting on the toilet watching him with gently amber eyes. The feathers were a brilliant gold but flaked with white

_*I have waited years to see you retain your true form, Master_

The young elf blinked and tense up at the new creature not knowing if the bird was safe or not and Cruor purred as if to reassure the elf and laid down at Harry's feet to show there was no threat at all

"Who are you?" He breathed out as the Phoenix trilled softly and flew to his shoulder and started to preen his hair gently, but careful to avoid his pointed ears

_*Like with your Blood Cat, young Elf Master, you already know me_

"Aureolus," He whispered and Cruor purred and the Phoenix trilled

_*Very well Young Elf Master, I am Aureolus the Storm Phoenix of you Soul,_

"A Storm Phoenix?" The bird nodded and rubbed his head into Harry's cheek

_A very rare breed as well, where as I complement you Blood Elf side Aureolus complements you Royal Elf side_

Aureolus trilled in agreement

"HARRY!" Remus's shout made him jump violently and his . . . friends to hiss in displeasure at his slight fear

The two took off out the bathroom intent on dealing with the threat before it had chance to harm their young master

Snapping out of his shock Harry ran after them, his steps soundless and his movement graceful

"STOP PLEASE!" He shouted just before Cruor could leap onto Severus Snape who had his wand out and Aureolus was preparing to dive-bomb Remus 

_~Master _

They both stopped the minute he said to and turned to him in confusion, "They're my guardians, they take care of me. Their no threat to me." Both animals regarded the intruders who at seeing Harry tried to hide the boy behind themselves to protect him

_I apologise Master,_ Cruor whined pitifully as he sunk to the ground and Aureolus's head dropped a sad trill escaping his throat _*we do not mean harm to the Young Elf Master's Nest_

The two men who were still shock were now gobsmacked as Harry knelt down gracefully and petted both of them, "I am not angry with either of you, so please do not be sad." He voice, he just notice, his voice was . . . tinkling, like a bell, very light and musical

Weird

"Harry?" Remus questioned, his wand still out but held downwards now, and his wolf sensed these animals were no threat to Harry

"Yes, it's me. Something . . . happened and now I'm an," He cast Cruor and Aureolus a questioning look

_Royal and Blood Elf_

"Well according to Cruor I'm Half Royal Elf Half Blood Elf," His guardian's mouths hit the floors instantly.

It was an extremely funny sight which cause Harry, Cruor (pur) and Aureolus (trill) to laugh

After much spluttering, resulting in more laughs/purr's/trill's, Remus managed to collect himself. "How?"

"I have no idea, I woke up with a headache but I ignored it and is escalated throughout the morning until, well it must have just after you both left, my brain decided to spontaneously combust," He shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner which caused Severus to frown, "You felt, unwell, when we were here?"

"Only a headache," A weak protest as he knew he should have asked for a painkiller no matter how minor the ache

But before anyone could say anything else Hedwig swooped in with a letter clutched in her talons. She landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately before eyeing the two new comers

She seemed pleased with whatever she sensed as she went back to preening Harry's hair gently, avoiding the ears carefully, making the boy smile and use his finger to stroke her gently, "Good girl," She hooted at him softly and even nuzzled his cheek

"Cruor, Aureolus this is Hedwig, she's been my Familiar since I was 11. Hedwig this is Cruor," He pointed to the blood cat, "And Aureolus," The Storm Phoenix "Their my," He looked to them and cocked his head

_*Soul Animals, Young Elf Master_

"My Soul Animals. Huh?"

_We essentially guarded you Soul as ethereal forms, now that you have come into your Creature Inheritance we can be here physically_

_*Your Soul is at no threat, so don't panic, Young Elf Master, us being able to be with physically will allow us to protect your body as well as your Soul_

He blinked and nodded, "They say that they used to be ethereal forms that guarded my Soul, but when I came into my Creature Inheritance they were able to create physical bodies to guard my physical body as well as my Soul,"

The two looked very lost but nodded none the less, "So you'll go with me where ever I go?"

The two Soul Guardians nodded and bowed their heads,

_~Our life, our knowledge, our loyalty and our power belong to you. We will always safeguard your Soul, Mind and Body; we are your Shield and your Sword. Everything we are is you_

Harry smiled slightly and ran his hands through their coats gently, "Thank you," He buried his head in Cruor's fur and Aureolus settled himself on Harry's other shoulder rubbing his beak into Harry's chin

"What did the Goblins say?" He broke them out of their shock, "They said they are at your connivance, you need only show up, the Healer has been put onto hold for you at the Bank," The Elf nodded and stood up gracefully

"Then I will go at once," Hedwig left his shoulder and went out the window he guessed to hunt now she knew he was in safe hands so he made to leave when Severus's hand on his elbow stopped him, "May we?" Harry nodded and the three walked out with Harry's Soul Guardians trailing behind

They Flooed to the Bank minutes later and all the Goblins stopped in shock as the Young Elf stepped out of the fire with such grace it made all the Wizards and Witches stare in envy, he drew lustful and hateful looks from both men and woman of different ages as he walked smoothly down the corridor, his raven black hair swaying gently behind him the red and gold highlights reflecting in the light brilliantly, his emerald eyes were bright and full of life. The two men trailing behind him glowered at anyone who tried to approach the young Elf and the two Soul Guardians bounded up to his side proudly

"Griphook, how are you?" His musical voice was light and polite, "Lord Potter," The Goblin bowed to him, "Please, my friends call me Ria and do not bow to me, we are equals," The Goblins stared in shock at the words and suddenly all of them thought the same thing

We will protect him

The Goblin Nation had decided what side in the War they will follow

"Very well, Ria, if you would follow me, Healer Jameson is waiting to assess you and afterwards Ragnork will go through everything that needs to be discussed," Harry nodded and followed the Goblin to a specially Warded room that allowed Healing Magic to be enhanced

"Lord Potter, I am Healer Alex Jameson," The man was middle thirties with soft jaw length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he wore the standard doctors coat with black trousers and a white shirt

"Please," He gestured to the bed, "Discard you robes and lay down, your friends and . . . animals will have to wait outside," At the animal comment Harry's eyes flashed red briefly

"These are my Soul Guardians and will stay with me at all times, if they do not like something you do they will stop you, understand," The power that flitted around him and the steal hardness of his emerald eyes made the man nod in fright, "Severus, Remus, please can you contact those I stated in my letter, Griphook knows who I'm on about I need to inform them of what I am and discuss other things," The two nodded and left swiftly with no questions asked but Severus did share a cautious look with Cruor who nodded once and moved closer to Harry

Harry discarded his robes and Cruor allowed him to lay the dark navy velvet robes across his back for safe keeping, he lay on the bed and Aureolus flew onto the post his eye's trained on the Healer intensely

"I shall run a through diagnostic charm that will inform me of any Charms or potions you may have on you person,"

"I am aware of the Healing Charms you shall be using on me, I already requested a list from Griphook so I am not caught unawares," The man frowned but nodded and proceeded to perform a serious of swift yet simple movements with his wand muttering a spell under his breath

Seconds latter a parchment appeared in the air and words were being written on by magic record all current ailments 

Signs of several Confundus Charm casted by Albus Dumbledore – every year since 1st year of Hogwarts

Signs of 4 different Love Potions administered by Ginny Weasley – every year since 2nd year at Hogwarts

Signs of 2 different Love Spells casted by Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley – every year since 2nd year at Hogwarts

Signs of several Compulsion Spells casted by Hermione Granger – every year since 1st year at Hogwarts

Signs of Intelligence Dampen Potion administered by Hermione Granger – ever year since 1st year at Hogwarts

Signs of several Obliviate's casted by Ronald Weasley – every year since 2nd year at Hogwarts

Signs of several Magic Suppressors casted by Albus Dumbledore – every year since 1901

Signs of several Submission Charms casted by Albus Dumbledore – every year till 1st year of Hogwarts then only every summer

Harry's eyes watered as he read the names of his friends who he now knew for sure had betrayed him in worst way possible, Cruor nudged his hand lightly and Aureolus trilled softly, "I'm alright, I knew they weren't really my friends,"

_But it does not make it any easier_

"No it doesn't," He agreed, "Can you remove them?"

Alex nodded, "The Obliviate's will take time as there are several of them that run very deep, but they will remove themselves one at a time in the form of Dreams,"

"And the Submission Charms?"

Alex hesitated slightly but the fierce look in Harry's emerald eyes made him gulp and spill, "I gather they were used to keep you docile at where you stayed. Make it unable for you to fight back,"

His eyes turned red and his magic reacted violently but lashing out, luckily Alex ducked or else he would have spontaneously combusted

_Young Master, be calm, we will get our revenge, I swear it_ Cruor rubbed up against Harry's hip comfortingly and Aureolus trilled out a soothing melody

"Thanks guys," He pushed his anger and hurt to the back of his mind to deal with another time when he felt ready, "Now I'm going to check for injuries and illness, past and current," The young Elf Lord nodded and the man waved complex movements over his tense body when another piece of parchment appeared and written started from the time he received his first injury at the tender age of 2

The Healer's face grew whiter with each new injury added on and each illness he had been forced to overcome by himself.

It took about 15 minutes and there were roughly 30 pages of parchment containing illness he had had and about 90-100 pages with his injuries

Cruor growled lowly and Aureolus screeched in anger but Harry remained emotionless, but his Soul Guardians could feel the boys fear and anger and hurt at the fact none saw to care enough to check up on him during his stay with the Dursley's.

"Okay all your injuries have been healed by whom?" Alex seemed furious but he hid it well not wanting to startle the young elf and have the furious Soul Guardians bite his head off for upsetting their charge

"Poppy Pomfrey healed me each time I returned to Hogwarts after a summer with my relatives, before that I was left alone to heal myself. This summer, my guardians, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin healed me," The man frowned but wrote everything he said down word for word as the quill he was writing with was spelled to do nothing but

"Did this Poppy ever report the injuries?"

"I do not know, if she did Dumbledore never did anything about it," The man nodded and circled that part as important information

"Okay, the illness they have me very concerned," That made the three look to him sharply as he was going the list

"Why?" His voice was wary and he had taken hold of Cruor's fur for comfort, "Well, for starters you very undernourished, I'll be prescribing you Nutrient Potions that is to be taken 4 times a day till you reach a certain weight then it will be twice a day then once and then when I am satisfied you have reached a comfortable weight you will stop altogether," Harry nodded and watched as the man wrote everything down on a separate parchment for him

"One of my guardians, Severus Snape, is a Potions Master, just write what ones I'll need and I'll see if he can brew them for me," Alex nodded, Severus was the one who supplied them with Potions sometimes so he knew of the man's skill.

"Have you had much trouble breathing? Say after exercise such as flying, or walking up and down the stairs in Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded slowly his eye cautious and worried now, "What about at night? Is it worse then?"

"Yes,"

"What does it feel like?" The man had now spelled his quill to write on its own, and he was flipping through the parchment with his illness on looking more worried the further into them he got,

"Like a weight is pressed on my chest, it's get tight and uncomfortable and very difficult to breath,"

"Thought so, you my young Elf Lord, have Asthma,"

Cruor and Aureolus were now paying even more attention; if it was something that could threaten their Master life they will try to lessen the risk, "How?" The boy breathed out, stress shone in his eyes

"Well it's only the start of it; we caught it early before it became nasty. But from the looks of things," He flitted through the parchment again, "It came from the numerous cases of untreated Pneumonia, all of which got very bad, life threateningly so," The boy paled, he knew when he was young he always got very sick during the winter months as he was kept locked up in his cupboard with the thin blanket and Dudley's overly large jumper and was only let out once a day to use the bathroom. He shook his head of the unpleasant thoughts to pay attention

"Because it hasn't had time to become very serious I'm going to prescribe you a Steroid Inhaler," He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a blue inhaler, "Press down on the can and breath in the medicine then hold your breath for roughly 15 seconds, then if the tight feeling doesn't leave do it again and then wait 20 seconds. If the feeling persists and/or gets worse contact a Healer immediately as it means you are having an Asthma Attack," As Alex was speaking the quill was writing everything down clearly, "I'll also contact a Doctor which specializes in muggle illness, but for now you hold onto this,"

Harry nodded and took the inhaler and sighed, it was just his luck that he would get a muggle disease that couldn't be cured by magic because of his blasted relatives. "Anything else?"

The man looked at the list, "No, everything else has been healed up." Harry nodded and Alex got a thoughtful look on his face

"The scans showed me, signs of . . . Anal tearing," Harry's shoulder instantly tensed and his eyes harden, Cruor growled and Aureolus trilled softly in Harry's ear,

"I can heal it,"

"What?" Shock was written on his face and a faint shimmer of hope glittered in his eyes, "I can heal the tearing which will give you your Virginity back."

"How?"

"It wasn't willing sex so I can give it back to you," Harry nodded with a slight smile on his face, his emerald eyes sparkled brightly, and Alex felt himself smile as he preformed the spell. Harry felt a spark of pain on his lower back but it was gone in seconds, "There now when you have sex next keep in mind you are a Virgin once more, so it'll be totally your choice," The boy nodded and jumped off the bed but before he left he turned and tackled Alex in a big bear like bug, "Thank you so much," Alex nodded dumbly and Harry bounced out of the room. He was still pissed about the Charms and Potions that were used on him by those he used to trust but the knowledge that he was able to gain something that should have been his to give away in the first place made him beam brightly. But for now he had a very important floo call to make to a friend of his.

He approached Griphook Cruor and Aureolus trailing behind him, "Hello," The Goblin looked up in shook at the happy smile, "Hello, how are you Lord Potter?"

"I told you to call me Ria, or shall I call you Master Goblin?" Harry teased with a smile and the Goblin smiled, scared quite a few Wizards and Witches as well, "Very well, Ria, how are you?"

"Angry and happy, if that makes sense at all,"

The Goblin grinned, caused the humans in the bank to shiver at the sight, "Your friends are waiting through here," He pointed to the door behind him and Harry went in with his Soul Guardians and was immediately smothered in a hug by Remus

"Cub, how are you?" Harry smiled, "Do I hear an Eco," His Soul Guardians grinned and went around the different people taking in their features and scents, after all these people were important to Harry so if something happened to them he would be sad and it was their job to ensure Harry stayed happy as often as possible,

"And who are these two?" The twins asked as Cruor sniffed Fred's hand and Aureolus circled George

"He is Cruor, he's a Blood Cat," The animal grinned at their shocked looks, after all only certain Magical Creatures had Magical Animals as Familiars/Soul Guardians

"He is Aureolus, he's a Storm Phoenix," Even more shook as Phoenix's rarely bonded to anyone as they were independent creatures of immense powers

"How?" Lucius Malfoy asked, his voice actually sounded very much in awe as the Storm Phoenix decided his shoulder would make a good perch and Cruor remained beside Harry as the boy allowed Remus to pull him onto the sofa with Severus on his left and Remus plopped down on his right, the Blood Cat curled up on the floor at his feet purring ever so slightly at the content feeling he got from Harry currently

"Well I came into a Creature Inheritance yesterday. I'm half Royal, half Blood Elf. These two are my Soul Guardians that were able to take physical form due to my Inheritance to be able to protect my physical body as well as my Soul," He flashed them all a bright grin and leaned into Severus's shoulder

"So you're a full blooded elf?" Bill Weasley asked as he took the armchair next to the purring Blood Cat who was arching up into Harry's hand as the elf petted the head gently, "Yes, two halves make a whole," The eldest Weasley nodded and smiled when Aureolus went from Lucius to Harry

"What do their names mean?" Charlie asked softly from his place beside Bill on the arm, "Cruor is Latin for Blood since he represents my Blood Elf half and Aureolus means golden or very precious in Latin also and he represents my Royal Elf half." Severus got a thoughtful look on his face and Draco came closer to Cruor who merely lifted his head in curiosity

"So they complement you in some way?" The elder Malfoy noted and Harry nodded, "Yes, but I haven't figured out much, they only appeared this morning, and I've been quite busy sorting things out," Cruor nudged Harry's leg with a whine which Harry seemed to have understood for his fished out a parchment and handed it to Severus

"Alex said I needed those potions, and he also wanted me to give you this," He handed the second one over to Remus nervously who took it and started to read rapidly,

"You have. . . Asthma," The young elf nodded slightly and the Wolf inside Remus was snarling, how those damn muggles dare hurt his cub so badly. "Moony, its fine now," Harry curled up against the wolf man's body, Cruor was instantly on alert as he felt the wolf get dangerously close to the surface but the minute Harry leaned into Remus's side and buried his head in the crock of the man's neck the wolf calmed down, he would not hurt his little Cub not for anything

"Sorry, Moony was definitely close to the surface," Harry nodded in understanding, it had happened twice before but Moony had never hurt him, the wolf loved Harry as if he had sired him himself. "Are you alright now?" The wolf-man nodded and rubbed Harry's arm gently, thanking the elf for not getting scared of being so close to him.

"Anyway, anything else?" Fred asked as he leaned into George's shoulder from their position on the floor next to Cruor, "Well, I had several . . . spells cast on me," The room froze and was instantly at attention

"Go on," Bill said in a tight voice he could only pray that his family were innocent or else they would be have a very spectacular row

"Hermione cast Compulsion Charms every year and gave me Intelligence Dampen Potions since I started Hogwarts, Ron casted several Obliviate's every year since 2nd for what I'm not sure but I'll be finding out through dreams," He shivered slightly, he had a very bad feeling about them, but he couldn't do anything about it the Charm for the memory seals to break was already in place and he would have his first dream tonight, "Ginny gave me Love Potions every year since 2nd and along with Molly they casted Love Spells every year since 2nd as well,"

The red heads with them growled, their eye narrowed and it was only then he noticed the absence of the father Weasley, "Griphook?" The Goblin came in without questions, "I have a favour to ask, would please collect Arthur Weasley, he should be at work," He turned to Bill who nodded, "Tell the Minister Lord Black-Potter wishes to see him immediately," The Goblin grinned and left with a slight bow which annoyed Harry but couldn't say anything as he had left with some Goblin Warriors. He ignored the shocked looks he got once more

"And Dumbledore cast several Magical Suppressing Charm every year since I was born, followed by Confundus Charms and . . . Submission Charms," He said the last bit quietly but they all heard him,

"What?" Several bit out and Cruor hissed at him thinking he was angry at Harry, the elf thought the same as he tensed and moved away from him into his Blood Cat's side fearfully, "I'm not mad at you Harry, just the . . . goat," The elf relaxed and smiled slightly, "Sorry. Well Alex thinks the Submission charms were in place to keep me . . . docile at my relatives, it was casted every year since I was left with them, then every summer before I went back," He shivered as some memories came forward of all the pain he had taken

Suddenly arms wrapped around him gently and felt Fred's comforting presence, "Hey, we still love you baby brother," The other Weasley's nodded and came forward and they all had a big hug which made Harry beam, most people avoided touching him or only touched him in anger or to cause him pain. Not even Ron and Hermione hug him like this; it was mostly a pat on the cheek or a slap on the back

"Thanks,"

Draco bit his lip and looked to his parents who nodded, "Harry, I would like us to no longer have this . . . argument between us, my parents nor I will ever breath a word of what you have said unless permitted," Harry nodded and shook the blonde boys hand, "By the way did you get what you were given from Sirius?"

They all nodded and Harry smiled when Griphook came in, "Mr Weasley is waiting in a separate room for you,"

The boy smirked; "Let's go then," The Malfoy's stood first and sent him a slightly apologetic smile,

"I think its best we stay out of this particular affair for the moment dear," Narcissa said gently and Harry nodded,

"Write me any time for anything Har," Draco hugged him again and Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder, "I apologise for our leave, but I have something I need to look into, I shall write to you if you permit it,"

"Of course you can, if you need my help don't hesitate to ask me for it," The Malfoy's smiled then left with nods to everyone else then Severus spoke up, "I think Remus and I should also leave, this is a matter for the Weasley's and you Harry, if you need our help we shan't be far," The two walked out after hugging Harry leaving only the Weasley's, Harry, Luna and Neville

"Seams I keep cutting short out meeting, sorry," He spoke to Luna and Neville who both smiled, "No worries Ria, just let us know when you want us again," Neville and Luna both left with promises to write if they needed anything for Harry to write if he needed something from them.

"Right then shall we get this party started?" The other Weasley's nodded and they left the room to the one next door where Arthur was being kept

"Hello Mr. Weasley, how are you?" Harry asked as they entered. The older man looked up and Harry wasn't surprised to see his face was tear stained and full of misery, "As well as can be expected when you find out that your wife and two youngest were manipulating you," The other Weasley's hurried over the man and hugged him and he looked very grateful for it

"Griphook," Harry turned to a Goblin as a thought crossed his mind, the Goblin approached him and bowed, "The Weasley Family is Old Blood right?" He whispered into the ear of the Goblin as the other Weasley's started to comfort their father,

"Yes, just underneath the Potter's why do you ask?"

"It just crossed my mind, that Arthur didn't get his title, if their Old Blood, then the Family must have money and a title, like my own, yet they live in poverty. Can you check for me please?" The Goblin looked very appalled,

"At once, Lord Black-Potter," The Goblin left quickly and Harry smirked, yes it did pay to be friends with a Goblin

"Harry, please forgive me, I had no idea that they," The young elf cut him off,

"I know, there's nothing to forgive Mr. Weasley, you are as much a victim as me, so please don't worry,"

The man gave a tired smile, "Please call me Arthur, unless you want me to call you Lord Black-Potter," Harry grimaced and nodded, "Fair enough, Arthur," The two smiled and Griphook came back in with a very frightening scowl in place

"I was right, wasn't I?" The Goblin nodded,

"Arthur Weasley, the Goblin Nation owes you a very big apology," The Goblin actually got on his knees, "It seems that one of our own has held you rightful Inheritance from you, forcing your family to live in poverty, at the wish of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley,"

"What?" The man stood up and his face contorted into fury

"Can you do something Griphook?" Harry placed his hand on the Goblin's shoulder and motioned for him to stand,

"Oh we already have, the Goblin in question has been . . . dealt with." Bill grimaced he knew how the Goblin dealed with traitors. "And all assesses are being returned o the vaults currently including compensation for our own lack of action,"

The Weasley's seemed to stunned to do anything at the moment so Harry stepped in, "Griphook, why don't you give them a few days to process everything, I'll explain it all to them, and have them come back to sign all the papers needed," Griphook nodded and left, he had some serious investigating to do and it couldn't wait another minute

"Come on, you can all stay with me for the moment," He pulled Arthur along and the other Weasley's followed automatically

They left the bank and met up with Remus and Severus, "Arthur has a title and vaults that Molly and Dumbledore held from him," The two growled as it was basically Line Theft, "Can you take them back to where we where please, I still need to speak with Griphook,"

They all left and Harry went back to the bank, "Right, what was so important that you needed me urgently?" The Goblin motioned for him to follow

"A Lineage Test, something all Lords go through so they know exactly what Houses they are Lord or Lady of. We insist on it happen at the age of 16, for an Heir, you should have had yours at 11 when you became aware of the Magical World." They stopped in front of a silver bowl with interact carvings and filled with silver liquid

"Please three drops blood," The Goblin handed the Elf a silver knife and Harry quickly cut his finger and allowed 3 drops of his blood to pool into the bowl and the silver liquid turned red and the names appeared in the air

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Lord Gryffindor

Lord Slytherin

King Merlin/Emrys

King Pendragon

Prince Greenleaf

Prince Sanguis

The two started in shock at the names, "My King," The Goblin dropped to his knees and Harry started in shock, "What?"

"You are the Lord of the Merlin and Pendragon lines, as you know Merlin and Pendragon were the leaders of Alboin or as it is known now, Magical Brittan and Muggle Britten,"

Harry stepped back and sank to floor, "I'm the King of Magical Brittan?"

"Yes, as well as the Prince of Royal Elves and the Blood Elves,"

"Hold up, my grandparents are alive?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Would it be possible to contact them?"

"I shall contact them for you at once with the information that you live. They were under the impression you had perished with your parents. Stealtooth!" Another Goblin came in but seeing the names that still hung in the air he quickly dropped to his knees, "King Emrys-Pendragon wishes to contact his grandparents of the Elvin Realm, do so at once, no delay," Griphook wrote the names down and handed the parchment to Stealtooth "Yes My King," The Goblin left swiftly and Harry started in shook as Griphook waved his hand over the liquid and four Rings appeared and two Pendants,

"The Rings represent the Houses you are Lord over; the Pendants show you status as King of Magical Brittan and Muggle Brittan,"

"Hold up, what about Queen Elizabeth?"

Griphook smirked, "Well you see the current 'Royal' Family is only suppose to rule as a Parliamentary body until the True King is found however over time when no such King came forward they name the Queen's Family as the Royal Family instead and as History has gone on people forgot about Arthur Pendragon, King of Brittan."

"What about Merlin then? Wasn't he Arthur Consort?" Harry was intrigued, after Bins only ever spoke about the Goblin Wars and even though they were interesting it got boring after so many years

"Yes, but the Muggles were adamant that Merlin was lying after all Arthur wasn't gay, so they pushed him aside, it is how the Wizarding World and the Muggle became separate, and no longer considered Albion. Merlin didn't want Muggle rulers to know about our World so he erased their memories and hid the gate to Avalon," The young elf scowled at Muggles close mindlessness

"Poor Merlin,"

"Yes he was heartbroken as he watched his lover's legacy come undone by the cruel hands of Muggles." The two stood in silence for a while when Stealtooth came in

"I have sent a letter King Pendragon Grandparents, do you require anything else My King?" The Goblin bowed and Harry regarded him for a moment, "Not at the moment, however a friend of mine might need you assistance soon enough, so please be on standby of a letter from me,"

"Of course My King, anything you ask I shall do if it is within my power," The Goblin left and Griphook motioned for them to move out of the room

"Come to my office My King, we can discuss things in private," The two left and headed for Griphook's office and Harry noticed that whenever he passed a Goblin said Goblin bowed lowly to him and waited till he nodded at them to continue their work

"Please, My King, have a seat," Harry sat down and sighed,

"Is it at all possible for you to just call me Harry again?"

"It is not proper, before it wasn't done, but now that you have been recognised as King of both Muggle Brittan and Magical Brittan it is forbidden. At least for us Goblins," Harry nodded, he knew it would now be an insult to the Goblin if he instated on Griphook calling him by name,

"What about in private?"

Griphook hesitated, "It would be . . . acceptable My King, Harry," He amended and Harry sighed in relief, "Brilliant, now Griphook, if you are amendable I would like for you to by my Financial Adviser, I after all need someone I can trust to manage my . . . many estates and money, if you up to it of course?"

The Goblin blinked in shook, after all a Wizard of Harry calibre would normally require another Wizard or Witch to manage the Accounts, "Heir Sanguis-Greenleaf, Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Black-Potter and King Emrys-Pendragon, it would my absolute honour," The Goblin bowed lowly once more as the Magic of Gringots worked to inform all personal of Griphook's new standing as a high customer manger, hell if Harry left the Bank would go bust within days.

"Now then, for the time being I would just like a total of everything I own, I don't care how long it takes," He said with confidence and the goblin nodded, "From prosperities, to gold, to muggle money, any companies and even heirlooms, small or big." As Harry spoke a sheet of parchment and a quill was writing everything he has said word for word. "For the time being I think my status as King should be kept a secret so please none of the Goblins are to say anything, I need to get some advice before I go ahead and claim my throne in muggle and magical," The Banks Magic shifted so none could speak of what they knew about Harry and his titles easily and Griphook informed Harry of the change

"Now, I think we are done for the time being I have much to think about and discuss with some people I trust above all. good day Griphook, pen me when you have what I need. I shall be in touch soon with the Weasley's. Good day," The young elf walked out with a friendly smile to Griphook and once outside the bank he touched his Portkey and whispered

"Creature Set Free,"

**Also note any Creature I haven't used for Harry I shall use at some point for his Mates, Friends, Teachers ECT they were all great it's just the one I picked I like the best or had the most votes, but please don't be discouraged about reading my story as I can't really please everyone. I will probably use the ideas I didn't use in other Creature Stories I may write, crediting the person who came up with in the first place of course, so please**

**Okay a new Poll:**

**Should Harry attend Hogwarts?**

**The Poll is on my profile so get voting **

**Please Review at the end and let me know you thoughts on my chapter **

**See you next time**

Reviewers Corner:

**Ladywatertiger**** – **Wow their really good, I loved them a lot, partially the Battle Mage idea. Ah yea good idea I'll start using End instead of Fin otherwise people might think I'm finishing my story which wouldn't be good at all.

**RebelliousOne **– 0-0 OMG I love you to bits now, the review was so long I had to go to the site to read the rest of it, I LOVE YOU! And all ideas were great, I love the bit about the Healer with his eyes and restoring his virginity, I didn't even think of that to be honest. And as for Nyx she's actually the Greek Goddess of Night, well that's how I found the name, but I love the description of Harry's Creature. And don't worry about the long Review it actually made my day right before I went to college hehehe, I love hearing my readers and to read such a long Review with nothing but good things to say about my story and great ideas made me very happy so thank you very much and I hope I can continue to read such wonderful lengthy reviews from you in future chapters.

**Hillbrodeur** – Oh a new Reviewer, hello, thank you for taking the time to review my story, I'm glad you think it's 'awesome' so far, hope I can count on your reviews in future chapters as it made happy to see I had a new follower Hehehehe

**Clanz84** – Oh Another new Reviewer, hello, thank you for taking the time to review my story, I'm glad your liking it so far and like my writing style made me very happy to read that just before I have to go to college. Hope I can read more from you in future chapters ^_^

**Lupinesence** – Oh Yey, my third new Reviewer, hello, thank you for taking the time to review my story, glad you like how I'm taking my story so far. As for the thing with Sirius and Remus being Mate, yes they are with Severus, but I made it out like they weren't otherwise they could have been used against each, I hope I explained that better in this chapter ^_^

**Bloodyraven16** – Wow, four new Reviewers, I feel very special now, hello, thank you for taking the time to review my story, glad you're loving my story so much. Hope I can count on future reviews makes me happy to hearing from my readers

**MiniMaloMyotismon10** – New reviewer, hello, welcome to my story, thank you for taking the time to review my chapter, I'm glad you like it so far hope this chapter was okay for you. Hope to hear from you in future chapters

**123claire123** – Thank you very much glad you like it

**Potter Dragon** – WOW that was fantastic I loved the Nephllim idea and even though I didn't use it for this it gave me a whole new idea for another story, thank you so much, I shall PM you when I post it. Do you want to have your own character in it? Maybe we could do it together if you're interested in writing with me?

**XKhaosXKyuubiX** – Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad you're finding my story interesting so far. As the for the bit about the Succubus being only Female and Incubus being only Male, I know that but as this is FanFic I wanted to mess it up a bit but adding Male Submissive to the Succubus and Female Dominant to the Incubus, just makes it more interesting if you ask you me

**Aurora Leon DeLuna** – Thank you for the review, sorry I didn't make him a Succubus but the Dark Elf choice won out, but since I had so many opposing reviews but the Poll won out. I hope it won't detour you from Reading and reviewing my story in the future but I can make everyone happy sorry

**Potterfan1992** – Thank you for taking the time to review, I'm sorry you didn't like the bit about Vernon's rape of Harry and hopefully I won't have to mention it often but for the story I felt it was right to be in there and of course there will be an explanation on both Harry's and Vernon's account of why it happened. Other than that I hope you've enjoyed it so far and that your happy with the choice of Creature I chose ^_^ hope I can read more reviews off of you in future chapters :P

**Fae0306** – Hi glad you 'love' my story so far, I'm am definitely not deleting it but updates will be slow, very slow, because my college course is very demanding and that takes priority and I only really write when I have inspiration to do so, but never fear the updates will come. Hope this doesn't detour you from my story and I hope to read your reviews in the future


	5. Advise and School Problem

**Chapter 5 – Advice and School Problems**

**Okay wow, great response for the last chapter guys, and thanks to everyone who is still adding me as a Fave/Alert for either Story/Author. Sorry that the chapter is relatively short, but I think I've dragged it out long enough, the good stuff starts in the next chapter. As far as my Poll goes:**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 13**

**Transfers: 6**

**So I guess Harry isn't going to Hogwarts then sorry to those that wanted him to Transfer but the Votes win so shall we get on with it then ****^_^**

**Also sorry about the long wait, I just started a new unit in college and am currently doing the College Pantomime so I've been focused on that mostly, writing when I have time but between that and my extra hours in work it hasn't been much **

**R+R**

_***Speak – Cruor**_

'_**Speak' – Harry's thoughts to his Soul Guardians**_

_**~speak – Aureolus**_

_**#speak – Parsaltongue **_

**Enjoy**

Harry arrived home to find everyone sitting down still looking very shocked, it amused him to now, even his two guardians were in shock, shaking his head he snapped his fingers in front of Arthur who only blinked slowly at him

"Oh come on guys, get your arse's in gear, we have work to do," Still no movement which cause an idea to pop into his head

"Ginny's a whore,"

Nothing

"Dumbledore's at the door,"

Still nothing,

"There's a flood,"

. . . . . . . . .

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Cruor chuckled as he observed his young elf master trying to spark some life into his friends

"FIRE!"

Harry was suddenly very wet and everyone was stood and facing him with panic written on their faces

"Kidding, but now I have your attention, can we please discuss what we are going to do, and not sit here like arses,"

Everyone sobered up and sat back down, Arthur looked very lost and Harry had the strongest, weirdest urge to sit on the man's lap and nuzzle into his neck

'_Cruor, I have the weirdest urge to climb onto Arthur's lap and nuzzle his neck' _The Blood Cat purred as Harry ran his fingers through his fur as he watched his friends exchange ideas, but none of the Weasley's said anything about claiming what was rightfully theirs

_*That would be either he's you Mate,*_ Harry pulled a face at that, _*With that reaction he isn't, but also your Elf side recognises everyone present as a Member of its Family, your Cluster as the Elves call them, and one of them is feeling extreme distress which is upsetting your Elf, not to mention Elves are very emotional creatures, they like affection particularly physical affection from Mates and Family*_

Those words made Harry relax a bit more, but the urge to sit in the older man's lap was getting stronger as the man had a light sheen of tears glinting in his eyes despite his son's offer of comfort, seems like the man was still reeling over his wife and youngest betrayals. The sight was causing Harry to get distressed quite quickly, which alarmed Aureolus who trilled softly and landed on Harry's shoulder

_~Go to him Elfling, you only just became an Full Blooded Elf yesterday, you crave comfort especially after being denied it for so long, your Elf is crying out for it~ _

Harry however shook his head, he couldn't, Arthur was only the father of his friends, he shouldn't want the man to show him fatherly affection, he could go to Remus or Severus for it but his Elf was insisting that Arthur was the man to go to so Harry did the only thing he could think of

He left

Cruor followed him swiftly leaving Aureolus the task of trying to communicate what Harry needed.

Everyone was stunned when Harry suddenly stood and left with Cruor quickly following him, Severus made to follow when the Storm Phoenix shirked at him, and dropped a book on the table,

Remus being the quickest to recover, moved over as the bird nudged it towards him, it was book about Elves, "You want us to read it?" The bird nodded and Remus opened the book but before he could turn the page the Phoenix pointed its talon at something

"A Basic Understanding of Elf Behaviour," Remus read out and the others now joined him, he opened to the correct page and read out loud

_Any type of Elf is very territorial of their Families or those they considered to be Family. An Elf calls his/her Family a Cluster, each member is very important to the Elf in question and they form something called the Bond, a emotional link that the Elf, young Elves in particular, makes to establish a stable environment for him/herself, however the Elf's strongest Bond is the Parental Bond, formed with Mother and Father, which is just behind the Mate Bond. Unable to form either of these Bonds may be damaging to the Elf's Mental Health, no matter the age. Elves feel emotions ten times strong than wizards/witches and other Creatures simply because they are very delicate creatures, that crave love and affection from their Cluster._

_If the person Inherited their Elf gene they will be very unstable in emotion and constantly crave affection from his/her Cluster, failure to do so may result in the Elf's Death as they will feel unloved and unwanted. Distress to a Cluster Member may also cause distress for the Elf, who will feel the strongest urge to comfort the member by retaining close physical contact, the Elf will also start to emit a pur like sound from their chest which soothes the Distress Cluster Member as well as the Elf itself._

Remus stopped reading and looked up sharply and Aureolus sighed knowing that Wolf got it_,_ "Arthur find Harry now," The red haired man was shocked at the order, "What . . ." But before he got to finish Remus shoved him out the door at a run

"Harry's an Inherited Elf, so he feels everything strongly, more so than before," He added as they all knew Harry was emotional at the start, "His 'Cluster' I bet everything I own is us," He motioned those running with him, "When you started showing signs of Distress Arthur, Harry started to show them as well, then he ran out,"

Realisation dawned on Arthur "And none of us have had the chance to establish a Bond with him either," Remus nodded, his Wolf was howling in sadness at the thought of its Pup being in distress over something that a hug would easily solve,

"But Harry will be a bit more different I think, remember the Dursley's were abusive, so he never received any love or affection growing up as a child, then when he came to Hogwarts he was expected to be strong so he was," Arthur pushed himself faster following Aureolus who was now leading them outside

They found Harry sitting close to the small pond with his feet dipped into the water; Cruor was curled around his slender frame protectively and emitting a gentle purr, The Blood Cat looked up and looked eyes with Arthur who came forward immediately

"Harry?"

The Elf stiffened and curled into himself when the older man sat beside him calmly. Arthur studied the elf closely noting the pain shinning in bright emerald eyes, the way he held himself submissively and resigned to something. It broke his hearth and the father inside him wanted nothing more than to reach out and coo at the boy but that was Severus and Remus's job, they were the boys guardians but for some reason he couldn't hold back, he gathered the elf into his arms gently pulling the Elf into his lap cooing softly into the pointed ears

Harry looked up in shock when he felt Arthur wrap his arms around him and pulled him onto the man laps coo softly into his pointed ears. He was stiff at first but as the cooing continued he relaxed into the hold, sagging against Arthur's strong chest and burying his head into the neck, absently nuzzling and a strong gentle purr emitted from his chest that was quite soothing for both parties.

Remus and Severus smiled at the sight slightly, however Remus was aching inside, and he wanted to be the one Harry looked up to as a father along with Severus but his Wolf was telling him that wasn't going to happen. It made him sad but if Arthur was who Harry needed then he wasn't going to stop them.

After a few minutes when Harry was calmer and was actually dozing lightly against the older man, Arthur placed a hand under the elf's knees and lifted him gently yet had a firm grip on him to make sure Harry didn't fall from his arms. "Is he sleeping?" Charlie questioned as they followed Arthur back into the house, "No," Harry whispered from Arthur's shoulder,

The elf looked up and everyone saw his bright emerald eyes were filled with content and joy, "How are you?"

"Okay. I should be asking you that?" They went back into the sitting room and sat how they were before but this Arthur kept Harry in his lap. Cruor sat at Arthur's feet and Aureolus settled himself onto Harry's shoulder and started to preen the elf's hair gently. "We'll come to me in a minute, right I'm more worried about you. What was wrong?" The elf shook and buried his head into the man neck once more but whispered

"I . . . I wanted you to . . . hold me . . . like a father . . . but I," Arthur understood, Harry's elf recognised him as the father of the Cluster and thus when he felt distress Harry felt it as well and longed to help but felt that he shouldn't think of Arthur like that, "Because I'm only the father of your friends, is that what you thought?" The elf nodded and Arthur rubbed gently circles into his back

"Never think that Harry, if you want comfort from me than just come to me, don't hurt yourself by ignoring the feeling, none of us think of you as burden of anything,"

The elf looked up hope shinning in his eyes,

"Yea, you're our youngest brother," The Weasley piped up

"And my son," Arthur whispered into his ear and Harry hugged him tightly. "Thank you," Remus and Severus smiled at the sight

Harry suddenly turned to them in shook, "I'm sorry I can't think of you as you want me to, it's just . . ." They boy trailed of but Remus understood so did Severus

"You've knew kindness from Arthur longer than from the two of us, to your Elf Arthur is the father. We are sort like the strange uncles and mentors, and its fine with us Harry, never be ashamed of how you feel," Remus soothed the teenager who smiled

"Right, now then back to business," He got confused looks which caused him to rolls his eyes, "The Inheritance, honestly I know 5 year olds who have a better attention span than you lot," He grinned slightly for that he got glares and sheepish looks, "He's right what are we going to do?" Arthur laid back in the chair slightly his hand still rubbing circles on Harry's back which the Elf didn't complain about at all, it was after all very soothing

"You claim it of course," Harry said it liked it was the most simple thing in the world

"Harry it's not that simple," Remus began but the elf cut him off

"Sure it is, I'll speak with Griphook about it, he's already fast streaming it to MetalTooth, everything should be fine tomorrow," Harry looked confused so Severus explained

"Things like this has to go through the Goblin King and the Ministry and even then the Ministry could claim the Inheritance on the grounds that Arthur waited so long,"

"MetalTooth is the Goblin King, he's already assured me Arthur can have his Inheritance, and the Ministry doesn't really want to piss me off so they gave in,"

The group seemed stunned and Harry said as much. "Because no Wizard or Witch has ever been allowed to even see the Goblin King how did you?"

"Oh I saved his life once, but that's neither here nor there, what matters is I can get it all set up in no time,"

The whole group came the conclusion that they really didn't want to know the story and just nodded

"Excellent, I'll send the letter off them, and tomorrow its back to Diagon Alley," He hopped off of Arthur's lap and went to find parchment and a feather with Cruor and Aureolus following him.

"He's extraordinary isn't he," Arthur said fondly as Harry silently shut the door, "He is," Remus leaned against the chair Arthur sat on and shared a look with Severus who nodded, "We're going to transfer Guardianship to you Arthur," The man turned in shock and started to protest but Severus cut across him

"Harry will need to be close to you and the other Weasley's to establish a strong Family Bond, and yes we will be including in it but as Uncles and Mentors. Harry hasn't known us as long as he has know all of you. I was horrible to him when he was younger simply because he looked like James, so his Elf cannot view me as a father figure only a Mentor and a at big stretch an Uncle."

"And even though I was there when Harry was born, I wasn't there for him as he grew up and o his Elf it's as good as abandonment, and yes I was there for his 3rd year but that was it until 5th year when I was with Sirius. I never kept contact with him so like Severus his Elf will see me as a Mentor and in time an Uncle."

The two seemed honestly resigned to it, "We're happy for him honestly, he deserves to have some both Harry and his Elf side think of as a father and it's you Arthur if you'll accept it,"

The red haired man looked determined, "I will defiantly look after him. We transfer Guardianship tomorrow at the bank, but I want to speak with Harry about it first." The men and Arthur turned to his other children, "What do you all think about Harry become a part of our family legally?"

The answer he got was a loud excided noise as they all tried to talk over the other about the way Harry was already part of their family so it was no trouble to do it legally and binding

"What is with all the noise? Honestly you're like a herd of Hippogriffs," The young elf was smirking at them all from the doorway, Cruor at his side but Aureolus was nowhere to be seen. "Aureolus is delivering the letter;" They nodded, "So what was with the noise?"

Arthur made to speak but Remus cut across him, "We think it's best if we transfer Guardianship to Arthur," Harry seemed shocked at the words when Severus spoke up

"You need a stable environment with your Cluster, and Arthur is the father, it makes sense that you live with them," Harry nodded and bit his lip, "We're not upset we just want you safe and happy Harry, you'll still see us plenty," The elf nodded and hugged Remus and Severus before turning to Arthur

"You're already unofficially part of our family, all we'll be doing is making it so no one can take you away from us," Harry smiled and accepted hugs off all of them when Aureolus appeared spooking everyone but Harry who had expected it, he took the letter and grinned, "Everything is moving nicely, you can claim your inheritance tomorrow with no problems," Arthur smiled and thanked the boy when an owl flew into the room and dropped a pile of letter on the floor by Harry's feet

He picked them up and groaned, "We forgot about school," He held up the Hogwarts letters with a grim expression

In unison they all groaned and flopped back into chairs with dismal expressions, "No I'm not going back, I can't," Harry whispered to Arthur who nodded,

"Where can he go though?" Fred spoke up and Harry suddenly had a brain storm, "Oh, I just remembered I have a place reserved at a different school I'll just go there, problem solved," He said happily as he ripped his letter up and threw it into the fire place to be burnt latter

"Where?" They all asked and Harry gave a devil like smirk

"Nyx Academy,"

**Hope you all enjoyed it sorry it was so late I've got a pantomime coming up next week and I've been busy planning it -_-' so I'm very busy, but I have 4 days where I'll have some time to start the next chapter I'm trying my hardest to update as quickly as possible. **

**So please Review and here's a new Poll:**

**Should Harry change his name or not?**

**Reviewers Corner**

**Lupinesence:** Thank you very much; glad you liked my chapter, and no problem on the explanation, I'm pretty sure everyone was wondering about that as well to be honest. Yea I have never read a Fic where Ron and Hermione do some of the spells on Harry so I thought it would be a very nice twist to my story so I'm glad you approve

**Timor888:** Thank you very much and yes Luna will have more of a role in this story than so far don't worry

**Bloodyraven16:** Glad you like it and thank you very much I love reading reviews

**Mizzrazz72:** Oh most definitely time for revenge (insert evil laugh)

**Ladywatertiger:**Thank you I thought it would make the story a lot more interesting, especially for what I have planned (evil laugh) Well there's a Poll up at the moment, so I'll decided within the next month on what happens but I have a fairly good idea of where I'm going with the story unlike my Merlin's Academy where I got chapter 5 and lost interest and when I went back to it I had no idea where I was going any more. Ohhh, plot thickens as no they aren't (evil laugh)

**EmmaRandomAs:** Hello new reviewer, thanks for taking time to say a little bit about my story, I am glad you like it so far and I hope to receive many more reviews from you in future chapters ^_^

**Flying Chrissy:** Hello, thank you for reviewing my story ^_^ glad you like my story so far and they most definitely will in a very painful way (evil laugh) hope to read more reviews from you in the future

**Emthereble:** Glad you like Harry being a Dark Elf ^_^ I was in a big debate over it but decided since he's a Royal Elf as well as a Blood Elf I can have a bit more fun with his powers hehehehehe glad you enjoy my plot so far as well

**SeaBreeze2Ga:** Thank you very much glad your liking it so far ^_^

**Pheonixs1518:** Hi thanks for reviewing glad you enjoyed the Creature I chose, I can do plenty of things now. Your very welcome, and thank you for reading and taking the time to review it as to you question Harry will be mostly Submissive however I will have him top each of his Mates at least once – sorry if that disappoints, I understand where you're coming from though and I might change it . . . maybe one of his mate (cause it's a Harem) will allow Harry to top often, but most of his Mates are very powerful and dominating really. Hope I can count on you reviews in the future ^_^

**(Guest) Ghjk:** wow there's a positive response if I've ever read one, thank you very much glad you're loving my story so far, I'll try to update as fast as I can but college starts again and that take priority so write in between work.

**Potterfan1992:** Glad you liked my previous chapter as for the rape I hope I explained it okay in this chapter and I still haven't decided on weather Harry will be versatile or submissive, I'm leaning more to occasionally topping his most submissive dominant . . . okay that really didn't make much sense did it? Hope I can read more from you in the future ^_^

**RAI-RULZ:**Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad your liking my story so far and I hope I will be able to read more reviews from you for future chapters ^_^

**MookFree07:** Thank you very much for reviewing, glad you like my story so far hope I can read more reviews from you in the future ^_^


	6. Maria Aztec

Chapter 6 – Maria Aztec

**Been busy all week, only time I had to write was in between plays lol but I got it done then when it was all over . . . I got . . . the FLU T_T Omg my life sucks so now I'm sick as a dog but its turns out my flu was actually a Throat and Chest Infection T_T I'm really not having much luck at all . . . . . . . . . . kill me now (rant over . . . . . but I'm still sick ****) **

**Anyway**

**A belated Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas xxxx and early Happy New Years xxxxxx**

**R+R please **

_***Speak – Cruor**_

'_**Speak' – Harry's thoughts to his Soul Guardians**_

_**~speak – Aureolus**_

_**#speak – Parsaltongue **_

The next morning was chaotic, the Weasley's were all rushing around like headless chickens trying to get everything ready in time for the meeting, Remus and Bill were badgering Arthur about useful tips on how to treat the goblin king who would be seeing them personally, Severus was speaking with Charlie about where they'd live when Harry become a permanent member of their family and Harry

Well he was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast with a thick layer of chocolate spread that was specially made for him by Dobby with Almond Milk and drinking strong black tea calmly, Cruor was eating a piece of meat that Arthur gave him from the freezer and Aureolus was sat on his shoulder eyeing the small dragon that was sleeping peacefully on the table

_~so he is a hand-held dragon?_ The poor phoenix seemed so confused which amused Harry thoroughly

"Well I guess so, but Mori can become bigger, he'll be about Cruor's size when he's fully grown according to Charlie," The dragon opened one eye and yawned showing off his impressive set of pointy teeth

"Good boy," Harry tickled the underneath of Mori's chin making the dragon rub his head in Harry's hand before curling up going back to sleep

"He's been hiding lately; it's why you haven't seen him. He doesn't really like strangers, but once he realises you aren't going anywhere, he'll come out," The phoenix nodded and went back to eating the dried fruits and nuts Dobby had provided

Harry looked up to his panicking family and held in a grin, boy won't they be shocked when MetalTooth greeted them personally, shaking his head of evil he thought more on Nyx Academy, he had yet to send in his request to transfer wanting to do something else before that but also grinning at the way he kept all information about the prestigious school from his family that way they'd have a nice surprise when the Headmistress came to inform them formally. Nodding in satisfaction Harry stood and whistled sharply, "Let's go get this party started then," They all shakily agreed with him and they took hold of the Portkey that Griphook sent them the eve before that would take them directly into the banks lobby

When they landed Harry grinned at MetalTooth who was stood to one side talking with Griphook

"MetalTooth, how have you been?" Harry rushed forward and hugged the goblin tightly shocking everyone but the goblins and making Bill splutter as MetalTooth returned the hug with a warm (scary) smile, "Very well My Lord, and you?" Harry grimaced at the title but didn't say anything else "Very busy," The goblin nodded and motioned for them to follow him

"I understand you wish to transfer guardianship as well?" Severus and Arthur nodded and the goblin king regarded them

"Very well, but know this Arthur Weasley is you harm His Highness we will destroy you painfully and slowly," Harry smirked and shook his head but before he could respond Arthur actually went on one knee and lowered his head so he was short than the goblin

"You and your nation have my promise I shall never harm Harry Potter, and will always strive to do my best to keep him from harm, as will my family," MetalTooth nodded and turned back to Harry who shook his head fondly

"Why you insist on such theatrics is beyond me Metal," The goblin king laughed and smiled, "Because it is amusing," Was the simple answer before they entered a large office which belong to MetalTooth himself

"How is you wife anyhow?"

"Still going strong, Highness, thank you for inquiring about her," The Goblin King bowed to Harry who waved it off, "She's due shortly yes?"

MetalTooth nodded, he knew any information shared would never be able to be spoken to a third party so he was fine with the other knowing his wife was with child, "Yes, her due date it in three weeks,"

"You'll send pictures yes?" MetalTooth nodded, he knew Harry loved to hear about his family and likewise, "Yes, Hally, wishes to see again, after the birth," Harry grinned, HallyHall was a lovely goblin, very motherly and she loved to mother him, "Just let me know when she is able and we'll have dinner," MetalTooth nodded, he did love a good dinner with the young king, he was always so entertaining and polite

"Well let's get down to it, first we'll do the Transfer, because Remus and Severus will not need to be here for the rest," the three needed nodded and they got down to signing papers that made Harry Arthur's legal son, all of the Weasley's boys bar Ron and Ginny claimed Harry as their younger brother

After that Harry sign say he was in acceptance of the Legal Family Change, MetalTooth signed a witness then a copy of everything was sent to the Ministry and the originals placed in Harry's vault as it was the safest, after Remus and Severus left with grins Harry breached a different subject

"I want to change my name,"

They all stared at him, "Why?" Arthur simple asked, if Harry wanted to with a good reason he would allow it

"I'm transferring school to Nyx Academy and I don't want anyone to be able to trace me to Harry Potter, unless I wish them to know Harry just vanishes." Arthur nodded; it was a very good idea

"Alright do you have a name in mind?"

Harry nodded; he found it a book the other day and fell in love with it, "Arianwyn, it's Welsh for Silver and Blessed, but people can still call me Ria to shorten it." Arthur nodded; it was a good name and actually suite the small elf

"Arianwyn Desi Weasley," Harry looked at up at the middle name

"Desi means longed for in Latin," Harry gave a bright smile and nodded to MetalTooth who legalised it all

Harry now Arianwyn Desi Weasley or Ria for short was hugged by his new father and brothers before they started with the Weasley's Title Ria tuned most of it out, he had his own titles and money after all

After about an hour, all the Weasley's were starting to get quite tired of all the legal stuff and as Fred stood to stretch a bit he noticed that Harry was leaning against Charlie with his eyes closed and a soft purr coming from his chest

"Is he sleeping?" Charlie looked down in surprise and nodded once not noting the gentle smile that crossed his face, he was happy that Ria felt safe enough to sleep on him like that, it was a show of the amount of trust that the elf had in the family present

"I think we can leave it at that," MetalTooth stood up and grinned, "Besides your part is done, the next part is all ours," Arthur sighed in relief and stood as well as his sons, Charlie had Ria gathered in his arms bridal style, the small elf curled up close to his chest with Cruor beside the tall red head, Aureolus was nowhere in sight but none of them worried, Ria had probably sent him off somewhere.

They Portkeyed home and just as Charlie sat down on the plush arm chair Ria opened his stunning green eyes and grinned, "Hey," Charlie grinned down at his youngest brother, "Hey yourself, how do you feel?" The elf sat up and stretched contently, "Brilliant," Arthur smiled fondly as his watched his youngest and oldest interact before he could say anything Aureolus appeared in front of Ria who grinned and took the letter clenched in the Phoenixes mouth, "Thank you," The phoenix trilled and settled on Charlie's shoulder,

The elf opened the letter and grinned, "What that?" Bill leaned over Ria who hid the letter, "You'll see tomorrow," He skipped up the stairs laughing lighting with Cruor following him. Arthur shook his head once more, "Come on boys off to bed with you all, we'll see tomorrow," He shot a look to Fred and George who grinned innocently and ran up the stairs followed more steadily by Charlie then Bill,

Arthur sighed and went up himself, he knew Remus and Severus would turn up some point during the night but he wasn't worried between the Werewolf and the Potions Master they could take care of themselves very well.

The next morning Ria was up first and was sat in the kitchen with a bright grin, his visitor was coming today at 10 and it was 9:30, he couldn't wait to meet her his friend told him lots about her, she was kind and gentle yet was fiercely protective of her students, friends and family. Cruor was laying at his feet purring and Aureolus was off hunting with Hedwig, Mori was wide awake on the table watching Ria intently for some reason

The minutes ticked away and Ria could hear his family getting up just as the doorbell went, "I GOT IT!" He shouted as he ran to the door he heard Arthur shouting for him to wait but he had the door open and grinned at the figure

"Lady Maria Aztec?" The woman was very beautiful, her waist length hair was midnight black with blue highlights and was loose in gentle waves, her bright red eyes were kind yet held strength and intelligence, her figure slime but curvy in all the right places and she wore a knee length black dress with silver stars and moons on and was bare footed

"Arianwyn Desi Weasley," She smiled gently at him and he invited her in just as Arthur came down the stairs in his PJs and dressing Gown

"Stay away from my son," He grabbed Ria by the shoulder to pull him backwards but Ria just grinned, "This is Lady Maria Aztec she's the Headmistress at Nyx Academy and a Vampire," He added as an afterthought

Arthur looked quite stunned so Ria pulled him into the kitchen and pushed into a chair, "Why didn't you tell us?" Ria giggled and cocked his head but didn't answer so Maria did, "Elves are a mischievous race Mr Weasley. As a race they are beautiful, intelligent, innocent and powerful but very prone to pranks," She gave Ria a grin which the boy returned he felt comfortable around the woman which was a good sign

"Anyway, I am here about Arianwyn's place at my school Nyx Academy," Ria grinned as his brothers came down and sat sleepily in chairs not noticing Maria until Charlie asked her to pass the butter which she did

"Thank . . . huh," Ria giggled once more and Arthur introduced her and that Ria thought it would be a good prank to not tell them he had invited her

"By the way call me Ria," Maria nodded, she could tell the Elf was new to being an Elf by the way he acted and from the shocked looks he was receiving from his brother's he didn't do it often

"I must say Ria I was surprised when you Phoenix came through my window carrying the letter, my school is supposed to be unpalatable," Ria merely grinned, he wasn't going to give all his secrets away, "Then I had my most promising student come to me with news that a newly inherited elf would be inquiring to attend the school," Ria smiled even wider

"How is Theo anyway?"

"The child is doing very well, he has adapted quite nicely," Ria nodded and sat down next to Remus who just came in and was staring at the vampire in silent shook

"Hello, I'm Maria Aztec Headmistress at Nyx Academy," Remus absently nodded and Severus sighed, "Anyway, I see no problem for the young elf to attend, the Potter's entire family have their names down on my list from birth anyway as any one of them can come into a Creature Inheritance. I assume you've spoken with your grandparents?"

Ria shook his head, "Not yet, they know of my existence but I haven't heard from them yet," He was quite disappointed at that actually and Maria laid her delicate hand over his, "Worry not child, they are leaders of their own realms, I image they are smoothing everything over so there is nothing left unturned for your arrival,"

Arthur looked up at that sharply, "Arrival?"

The vampire nodded, "I take it you haven't told them of your Houses?" Ria shook his head once more sheepishly, it actually slipped his mind about informing his new family that he was an Heir and technically a King but hey who kept track of the details

"I see well, I shall have to inform them. The young elf is a Blood Elf from his mother's side; her parents were the rulers of the Dark Realm, Sanguis is their last name. The Royal is self-explanatory, the Greenleaf's are the rulers of all Elves and was his father's parents, which is why you," She nodded to Remus, "Never met them," They all looked quite faint

"How do you know that?" Ria was very curious, he hadn't had time to chase up his Lines properly yet, "My Husband Ryan Aztec is a Seer of all kinds, he Saw you attending my school so we did a bit if research first," He grinned and nodded before picking Mori up and placing the dragon his shoulder

"So he can attend your school?" Fred asked and Maria nodded, "Everything is in place for him already, here," She handed him a notebook, "First thing you'll need to do is look through the subjects we teach and pick what you would like to take, the minimum requirement is 4 lessons the maximum is 8, we also have extra classes for after class for those who wish to do something other than study such as Horse Riding, Fencing the list is there." Ria nodded and saw all his family were listening carefully as well

"You will write you chosen subjects down on the first blank page along with a drop of blood then on the next page a list of items and books will appear, and on the next page a timetable. Then after that your room number and your roommates, you will have at least 2 male roommates. We have strict rules about sex's being in each other's room after dark unless you're a Mate pair." More nods, "Mated Pairs are given their own rooms of course," Maria paused, "You are allowed to bring one familiar," She eyed the blood cat and Ria spoke up

"Cruor and Aureolus are my Soul Guardians, they can't leave me, Hedwig is my familiar, and Mori well, he's tinny," The dragon hissed but Ria ignored him, "Very well then they can come you won't be the only one with Soul Guardians so it will not be a hassle, the dragon however cannot come," Ria nodded, he was going to let Mori stay anyway the grump dragon hated new people and at a school he would see them all the time

"There are also plenty of elves of all kind sat our school but I image your grandparents will be introducing you formally soon, so they should be aware of you and you'll have no problem from them at all, if anything you might want to consider bodyguards, most elves will try to curry favour with you. I image Theo will not like that at all," The tow chuckled and Remus finally broke out of his shook

"Who is Theo?" Ria turned to him with a bright smile, "A Vampire, he was a Slytherin at Hogwarts but was Turned, his family rejected him so I adopted him into the Potter Line, so he's kind like my adopted older brother, or at least he's taken that role, anyway Theo is how I know of Nyx Academy,"

"Yes the boy was very excited you'd be attending with him," Maria stood, "I shall see you one the 10th of September then young elf," With that she vanished in a cloud of black smoke

"Well Maria Aztec you certainly are an interesting person,"

Ria giggled and picked up the book with a bright smile things were certainly looking up and just then Hedwig came in with two letters

_Harry_

_ I am Legolas Greenleaf you paternal Grandfather and Ruler of the Elves it has come to my attention that we were misinformed about you death and are currently investigating the matter vigorously. However being my only Grandson you are my Heir and I would like to meet with you and formally introduce you to the Elves of our Realm as well as formally naming you my Heir. If this pleases you my Grandson meet me at the Avalon Gate in three days with your guardians and any friends you trust. Your instincts will tell you what to do at the point_

_Faithfully_

_Legolas Greenleaf_

He handed the letter to Arthur who read it quickly with a growing smile, looked like Maria was right about the grandparents

Ria opened the second letter

_Harrison_

_ I am Olivia Sanguis you maternal Grandmother and Ruler of the Blood Elves I am aware that you are not dead and am working closely with King Legolas your paternal Grandfather to solve the matter, but if you agree to his request then I shall see you in three days at the Gate of Avalon where I plan to name you my official Heir as well. Then we shall speak with your guardians about getting you Elvin Bodyguards as we are aware of your plans to attend Nyx Academy as well some training in you new powers. Also I recommend you leave the wings out for the next three days, your back will be killing you otherwise_

_Faithfully_

_Olivia Sanguis_

Ria hummed happily, both Grandparents wanted to met him and to name him their Heir, which didn't bother him he was already King of Magical and Muggle Britain but thrown in Heir to Elvin Realm … well it would cause an uproar when it all came out but for now he was content to keep everyone in the dark about his true heritage for the moment and just enjoy the fact his family wanted him 

Yes

Things were mostly looking up for him

**Okay I am so very sorry about the late update it was read for Christmas but I was ill and stuck in bed most of the time with no energy, still feeling ill actually might take a trip to the docs **** anyway hope you enjoyed it and can forgive me to the late update I am working on the next chapter now when I'm stuck babysitting ….. ill and babysitting what fun aye**

**Also I have a new story up its called Teenage Mutants, now I have massive favour to ask of you all, please can read it and let me know what you think, it's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Story (my cousin wanted me to write one) but you don't need to know the actual thing to read the story**

**The only thing I've taken from the cartoon are the names, the Turtles in my story are humans with wild hair and eye colour who have special powers and are fighting for their right to exist so please give it chance (begs) **

**Anyway I'm also working on a Thunderbird story (again my cousin wanted me to write one) where the Tracy's are all Psychics nearly finished the first chapter but I won't post it till I get to chapter 10 with this story okay. So who would read it? **

**Reviewers Corner: **

**Lupinesence:** Thank you very much for the review glad you still like it ^_^ and yea I thought having Arthur Weasley as the father figure instead of Severus and Remus would be a change because most stories like this Arthur and Molly are both evil

**Pheonixs1518:** Whew thank god and yea I'll have him top all of his mates at least once and the most submissive dominate he'll top several times (evil grin) and answer to your question yes, eventually I will list everything Harry can do . . . I am open to suggestions as well (which goes for all reviewers) :P No worries about the PM I took it into account . . . to be honest I really want to change his name as well LOL

**Femalefarrier:** Glad you like it so far hope to read more reviews from you as well in future chapters

**Bloodyraven16:** Yea I wanted to be different in a lot of ways for my story that way I hope people won't think it's repetitive, boring or copying so I try to twist it in ways I personally never read before . . . and I've read a lot of stories LOL

**KyuubiChild717:** Ah Mori will be coming in and I'll explain where he's been. As for Sirius, Remus and Severus I'm pretty sure I explained it one of the chapters, but in case you forgot . . . . They pretended to be Pack Mates and nothing more so that Dumbledore or anyone really could use them against the other ^_^ hope that makes sense

**KorvaThePuusti: **Thanks for the review Harry will definitely be Submissive but he will top all mates at least once just to try it and top his most Submissive Dominant on occasion but not too often, reason: because I want Harry to be willing to try different things with sex despite the Rape. And the Mates . . . well definitely OC's but maybe I'll sneak in someone we already know . . . . You'll just have to read and see

**Wingedangel1791:** Thank you very much glad you love it so much and thanks for the luck I'm certainly gonna need it LOL

**Foxfada:**Thank you very much

**Erudessa-gabrielle: **Thanks for the review and I am trying as hard as possible to update promise

**Guest:** Well I have a Beta called Riku Lupo but I haven't heard from her in ages and I do have spellcheck on my laptop. Everything shall be explained over the next 3 or so chapters so hopefully I'll hit on all the points you stated. Thanks for the review though I like it when I get comments like that it helps me know where I need to improve on. So thanks a ton Guest ^_^

**Sousie:** Thanks for the review

**An-Angels-Lily:** Wow this was fantastic to read I'm glad you're a big fan of my story, I try to update as often as college allows sorry. Great Pm though thanks a bunch brightened my day considerably

** . 14-25:** thanks for the review awww that's nice of your friend hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^^ awww thanks for the two reviews that's kind of you ^^

**NegiYaoi-chan:** thanks for the PM and suggestions sorry that I didn't use it but I have saved it and might do for another character

**Mashkai30:** Wonderful review thanks very much ^^

**Nyx Kitsune:** Thanks so much for your review and the kind words glad you like it so far ^^

**Wow I got 56 reviews for the 5 chapters up, I was like O.o I love you guys so much aye anyway see you in the next chapter which I'll try to get posted before I go back to college and start my next unit ….. no promises though but I will try**

**R+R **

**Love you all**


	7. Family Ties

Chapter 7 – Family Ties

**Oh I got new Beta: Flawless Beauti – a gem cause this way I won't subject you all to my horrible grammar and spelling errors**

**OMG shoot me, I am so, so, so sorry for the late update, it was supposed to be just before I started back in college as an apology for the last late update but then this brat that I babysit picked the 'A' key off my laptop so all my work is now done on my Ipad and transferred to my laptop to post it so it's been slow going guys. Not to mention I got 3 weeks of meetings plus a week of filming to do and on top of that I still gotta keep with my original course work which is Period Hair and Makeup *Sigh* You guys are gonna have to be more forgiving of me than ever before . . . . Stupid work placement, stupid college and stupid kid. So even though your all pissed at me (most likely) please . . .**

**R+R**

Ria was very excited; today his family (felt so good to finally be able to claim a family) were taking him to the Majikku Alley which was Japanese for Magic. It was a hidden Alley in that catered to Magical Creatures only so long as they kept the peace. The other day the small elf had sat in front of the fire with Cruor going through the list Maria had left him

_**Flashback**_

_ Everyone else had gone to bed but the young elf was sat comfortably in front of the fire, his Blood Cat Cruor faithfully beside him Aureolus on the mantel piece watching over them . . . . well he was technically asleep but the Storm Phoenix would insist he was resting his eyes nothing more. The notebook Maria gave him was open in his lap and he was going over the list of classes_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_History of Magic_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Muggle Studies_

_Black Magic_

_Lunar Magic (Lycan's only) _

_Sex Magic (Veela, Incubus, Succubus, Mermaids and Sirens only)_

_Elemental Magic _

_Warding_

_Healing_

_Natural Magic (Elves, Earth Demons, Pixies and Sprites only)_

_Necromancy_

_Blood Magic_

_Ritual Magic_

The list offered classes on subjects he didn't even know about but he had a few in mind written on a separate parchment beside him

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Elemental Magic_

_Blood Magic_

_Natural Magic_

_Healing_

_Black Magic _

Cruor said he had enough of them so Ria nodded, he was one away from the maximum anyway so he wrote them on the note book and added a drop of his blood but he also had to do any extra classes

_Fencing (Friday and Wednesday Evenings)_

_Horse Riding (Sunday morning)_

_Muggle Self Defense (Tuesday and Thursday evening, Saturday afternoon)_

_Cooking (Sunday afternoon_

_Music Lessons (choice of instrument if cannot play Monday evenings)_

_Arts and Crafts (Sunday evenings)_

He had chosen Muggle Self Defense and Music Lessons with the violin/cello and Singing (as a foot note it was stated that the lessons may be dropped at any point as they were only hobbies not actual classes)

He turned the page were there was a list of items he would need

_All students may wear whatever they please so long as it is appropriate for lessons _

_No Wands allowed (if the student requires a focus the school will supply one)_

_Soul Guardians are permitted and one familiar (so long as it doesn't attack students unprovoked)_

_Any special needs for the student such as allergies or illness please write down for the medical records_

_Book List:_

_Potions A Wonder by Jonathan Greenland_

_Useful Charms for everyday by Rachael Night_

_Elements all around by Heather Brand_

_Truth about Blood Magic by Nathan Davis_

_Blood Magic and its uses by Nathan Davis_

_History of use Blood Spells and Rituals by Nathan Davis_

_Earth and its Natural Magic by Lidia Brown_

_Truth behind the Earth by Jenifer Jenkins_

_Healing Arts by John Price_

_Muggle Healing Arts by Maggie Price_

_Advance Healing Spells and Rituals by Ian Price_

_The Blackest Arts by Verna Knight_

_History of Black Magic by Kiera Knightly_

There was also a list of other items he might need and should consider getting:

_Parchment, Notebooks (anything to write in)_

_Pens, pencil, quill (anything to write with)_

_Folders (any type you wish just something to keep spare paper and homework in)_

_Name tags (for clothing so they don't get misplaced and lost)_

_Bag (any type so long as it can hold your books)_

That was all there was also a list of the teachers but he only saw the ones for his classes

_Blood Magic taught by Jamie Knight (Vampire)_

_Black Magic taught by Jessica Dream (Were-tiger)_

_Elemental Magic taught by Peter Lux (Wind Demon)_

_Healing taught by Nurse Penny Hughes (Winter Elf) and Doctor Adam Hughes (Muggle)_

_Natural Magic taught be Sora Wing (Sky Elf) and Riku Wing (Shadow Demon)_

_Potions taught by Michelle Greene (Fairy)_

_Charms taught by Kian Tracy (Were-wolf) and Julia Roberts (Necromancer)_

_Lilia Arch (Flora Fae) will be your personal Music Teacher_

_David Arch (Vampire), Olivia Night (Were-Lioness), Alan Brown (Muggle) Scott Brown (Wizard) Self Defense Teachers_

Ria thought it was neat that he had a personal Music teacher he hoped she was nice and easy to get on with. He also made sure to write his Asthma down for his medical records as well as his known allergy to walnuts. He also liked the thought that there would be normal people at the school as well and not just Creatures.

_**End flashback **_

The Elf blinked away the memory and refocused on the scene in front of him. It was very comical and brightened his day considerably.

Remus was wearing a long flowing bright blue dress, complete with matching high heels and white tights. His golden brown hair had been lengthened and pulled into a delicate French Pleat with pearl pins securing it in place.

The funniest sight though was Severus Snape who was decked out in a bright pink ballerinas outfit. Complete with frilly tutu, pink top, skin tight white leggings, bright pink ballerina shoes with the ribbon tied up his leg to his calf and his hair once black was now bright blonde and pulled into a scalp tight ballerina bun with a pink crown around it.

What did it for Ria was the very obvious breasts that the two supported

He couldn't help himself

He burst into laughter at the sight of the two glaring at his twin elder brother's who looked innocently at them, "Since when were you two girls?" Fred said with a completely straight face and George who was nodding along although there was a sheen of mirth in their matching baby blue eyes

Just then everyone else picked the perfect time to come into the living room having finished breakfast; they all paused, blinked and promptly collapsed in laughter

Severus Snape was not happy; his glare was at 120% iciness aimed directly at the twin terrors who looked very scared, well in between their laughs they looked scared. Remus looked mildly irritated but also slightly amused as well. "Change us back now," The potions master hissed in a very high pitched girly voice which had them all doubling over once more in laughter, Ria was laughing so hard he had to lean against Cruor for support; the blood cat also looked amused if the smirk was anything to go by.

"Now Severus I'm sure the boy will be glad to change us back," Remus calm voice scared them more than Severus Snape's did, after all the man was a Former Marauder and would have some vicious tricks up his sleeve as well.

"We didn't do it!" The two cried out in unison and everyone but Ria and Arthur look at them in disbelief. Arthur's eyes were on Ria whose bright emerald orbs full of excitement and mischief then the older man remember what Maria told them the other day; Elves liked mischief and Ria is the son and godson of the Marauders ….

God help them

Ria snickered as Severus continued to snap at the twins then Remus looked at him and sighed, "Severus that's enough, we owe the boys an apology. It wasn't them who pranked us was it Arianwyn," The elf tilted his head

"No, I did," Then he grabbed Arthur's hand pulled him to the floor threw the powder in a shoved the man into the green flames, and got in behind him, "And it'll last the rest of the day, the more you try to remove it the worse it gets. Majikku Alley!" A flash and the two were gone leaving a very fuming potions master, a clan full of red heads (minus Arthur) and an amused werewolf looking at the fireplace in shook,

"That brat," Severus walked off to sulk . . . I mean pout . . . I mean think about the problem, Remus sighed and accepted he was a girl for the day and went to the sofa sat down and started to read a book on Elves. The red heads were still staring at the fireplace in shook.

The Alley was amazing; there were creatures of all kinds walking about freely with their Creature attributes on display proudly. There were loads of shops of all different kinds and of course the alley itself had a spell on it so everyone could understand each other no matter the language they spoke. Ria grinned as a Fae with bright purple wings walked passed him and turned to Arthur, "Isn't this great," the man nodded glad to see his newest and youngest son enjoying himself

Suddenly a dark red spot appeared beside Ria but before Arthur could shout out Cruor stepped calmly out of them red spot and nuzzled Ria's hand

_~Young one please do not leave me behind again, I may be able to follow but it would have much faster to just take me with you~_ Ria grinned sheepishly he totally forgot about his beautiful blood car

_*Sorry, not used to having my familiar around all the time,*_ Cruor smirked

_~Yes well Hedwig and Aureolus are both free birds, they will always be loyal to you alone but they enjoy their freedom, they shall come if needed or called but otherwise prefer to stay free, with the occasional check in of course,~_ Ria nodded and let his hand wander through Cruor's soft red/black fur

_*Think I let my wings out?*_ The blood cat nodded and Ria grinned

_~It would be good for them really~_ The elf grinned and turned to Arthur, who was waiting quietly for them to finish conversing,

"I want to show you something," The man nodded and Ria focused on the winged tattoos on his back then a slight pain on his shoulder blades before two beautiful black wings that looked like they had been dipped in blood and splattered with gold, they were a decent size, big enough to carry Ria's body easily, maybe 6ft wide and 5ft5 in length

"Well?" Arthur was in shook, his son just grew wings, however the blood cat growled at him and he snapped his eyes back to Ria's face and saw worry and fear there, "Their very beautiful," The elf grinned, "May I?" The elf frowned he didn't want Arthur to touch them, he just . . . I felt wrong for him to touch them, but he didn't want to disappoint the man . . . but he really didn't want the man to touch his wings for some reason

Arthur seeing Ria's troubles written in his eyes smiled gently, "Its fine if you don't me to Ria, they are your wings, you can say no," The elf looked up, "I'm sorry but I don't want you to," The man smiled moved his arms making sure Ria could see them as he wrapped them around the elf and avoided touching the wings carefully, "That's fine Ria, now come on we have a lot of shopping to do," The elf grinned and Arthur released him again without touching his wings and the three set off towards the book shop Luck's Heaven first

The bookshop was big, bigger than Flourish and Blots in Diagon Alley, it was still packed however, "How about we split up, you take this half and I have this half," They had written what books he needed on a separate sheet just for this possibility, Arthur ripped the paper in two equal parts, handed Ria one bit then set off to left. Ria looked at the list and decided to work down, so he started with Potions A Wonder by Jonathan Greenland, he set off to the aisle behind him which was marked for Potions. Finding the book was harder than he thought it would be but 10 minutes latter Cruor managed to find it, who knew the blood cat could read eh. Cruor said it was because Ria could and also stated that after their Bond settled more firmly and when Ria was more comfortable in his Elvin form he would be able to speak out loud, the only thing he couldn't do that Ria could was write but only because he lacked hands.

Next on his list was Useful Charms for Everyday by Rachael Night, that was an easy find it was the window so he picked up a copy from underneath it and added it to his basket. Then he had to go up one flight of stairs after asking a harassed assistant who immediately pointed him to the direction of the Elemental Books with a bright smile. It was again relatively easy to find as there was only a small section on Elemental Magic, he got the required book Elements all Around by Heather Brand but he also picked up Becoming a True Elemental Mage by Harvard Jean it sounded interesting. Next he head past the General Magic section which was large, he ran into Arthur again, the man looked stressed but smiled at Ria, "Just picked up your History of Black Magic on this aisle, now I have to go back down to find Healing Arts and then up two stories to get Muggle Healing Arts, I have no idea why they don't group the two but oh well," Ria bid the man good luck and headed for the Blood Magic Section which again was very large but only 8 or so people were on this level, he shrugged it off and started looking through the shelves with Cruor. He was looking for a good half an hour before a gentle voice came from behind him, "Do you need a hand?" Ria turned to see an Elf with bright spiked crimson hair, gentle gold eyes, and a strong firm build and stood at about 6ft5, he wore a red tunic with black leggings and white calf length boots, on his shoulder a blood red raven. "Oh Yes please if it's not any trouble," The elf smiled and said it wasn't, "I'm looking for 3 of them though," The elf merely smiled and asked the title of the first, "It's Truth About Blood Magic by Nathan Davis," The elf led him down the aisle and said he remembered seeing it this section so the three started looking once more

The taller elf spoke as they looked, "I'm Caleb Nightgale, Blood Elf by Birth, she," He pointed to his raven who was looking at the top shelf that neither of them could reach, "Is my Soul Guardian Ruby. Yourself?" Ria smiled and Cruor shuffled along the shelf he was looking at while, "I'm Arianwyn," He hesitated at his last name, he didn't know which one to use, "Well I have a lot of last names so let's just leave it at Arianwyn, or Ria, my friends and family call me Ria," He gave a bright smile, "That's one of my Soul Guardians Cruor, and I'm a half Blood Elf by Inheritance," Caleb looked shocked but recovered quickly,

"So you're new which is why I've never seen you at the meetings before, I guess Lady Sanguis will meet you soon then," Ria flashed him a smile, "This evening actually," Caleb stood back in shook, "This evening Lady Olivia is meeting her grandson . . ." The elf trailed off his eyes darting to the wings then to Ria's face, before dropping to one knee, "My Prince, please forgive me I had not realised you were Prince of the Blood Elves," Ria gave a bright smile, "Its fine, Caleb, you don't need to bow to me, or call me Prince, just Ria is fine," The elf made to protest but a firm look from the prince told him it wouldn't be wise, "As you wish My Pr . . . Ria," The younger elf nodded, now then I believe Ruby has found what I am looking for," The bird had she was holding the Truth of Blood Magic in her claws and dropped it into Ria's basket when he held it out, "Thank you," She cawed at him before landed on Cruor's head

_~Ria I believe this is also one of the required books~_ Ria bent down and took it gently from Cruor's jaws and looked at the title, History of use Blood Spells and Rites, "Yes thank you," Cruor nodded, "One more Blood Book left, Blood Magic and its uses, by Nathan Davis," Caleb snapped out of it, "Ah I know where that one is, over here," He pulled them to the front of the aisle were two figures were, "Here," Caleb plunked on from the shelf and placed it the basket, "Thanks, do you have an recommendations for any other books on this aisle before we move on?"

Caleb looked thoughtful then one of the figures with leather bat like wings and a tail came over, "Here, these are good if you're just starting out,"

Blood Magic for Beginners by David Lee

Blood Rites for Beginners by Sara Anderson

Blood and its potency by Andrew Walker and Lexis Len

"Thank you," The man grinned, "Michael Drew, Dracken by Birth, my bodyguard Leo Heartnet, my Soul Guardian," He pointed to the left were a small dragon rested on the desk, "Alex, a Welsh Blackridge," Caleb introduced himself as well followed by Ria, "Arianwyn Desi Sanguis, half Blood Elf by Inheritance, one of my Soul Guardians Cruor," The man didn't say anything about the last name which Ria was thankful for, "Well then I'll see you at school then," The Dracken and the bodyguard left with waves Alex flying behind them.

"He seemed nice," Caleb nodded but didn't say anything else. "Well what's left?"

"Huh oh just Earth and its Natural Magic by Lidia Brown, then I have to find my father," Caleb nodded thoughtfully, "Would you like a guide, my parents aren't with me today so I'd like the company as well, not to mention with me you won't get accosted by other Blood Elves," Ria nodded and the three left in search of the final book which was very easy to find as an assistant heard them and was conveniently carrying the book they needed and handed them one, that done they set off to find Arthur

Who they found by the door with his own basket and he looked extremely harassed as a tall dark haired man towered over him. Ria narrowed his eyes shoved the basket into Caleb's arms and walked forward, fury written in his bright emerald eyes and Cruor trotted behind him with a predatory grin. "What is going on here?" His voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. Arthur turned to him with a grateful smile and the man scowled as he turned letting Ria see the pitch black eyes and dark olive skin.

"Get lost short stuff," The man's voice was deep and rich, but the pointed ears peeking out from his black hair gave away the fact he was an elf, he turned back to Arthur with a vicious grin that gave away what he wanted from the wizard and it made Ria's blood boil. Caleb came up behind them and whispered, "We should leave he's a Shadow Elf," Ria merely winked at Caleb before drawing himself up straighter, the gold in his wings shimmered brightly and his eyes changed to a bright gold as well, "I said, what is going on here?" Ria's voice had gone from light and musical to cold and hard, the shadow elf turned to tell the smaller elf, "And I said beat it," The man stepped closer and Ria had to resist the urge to flinch and back off strongly, "You dare question me, get down on your knees," The whisper was powerful and suddenly the man dropped to his knees in shock, everyone around them was whispering and the blood elves present had stepped forward behind Caleb in case their brethren needed help

"I despise people like you, thinking you can do whatever you want to people weaker than yourself." Ria stepped closer, his once black highlighted hair changed to gold with red highlights and the wings back gold with red splatters. "My name is Arianwyn Desi Sanguis-Greenleaf," The elves around them gasped in shock and dropped to their knees instantly even Caleb and the other Blood Elves. The Shadow Elf looked shocked and hastily bowed lower willingly

"Forgive me My Prince, I did not know the Wizard was your guardian, had I known I would have left him alone," Ria hated the title but it came in handy at the moment, Arthur looked mildly shocked but decided to not look a gift horse and went to stand firmly behind Ria, "Stand and tell me your name?"

The man did so, "Riku Night, Shadow Elf by Inheritance," Ria nodded, he could sense strong magic around Riku, the boy sung with it, "Very well, I'll let you off with a warning Riku Night, but harass any I call my own and I shan't be so lenient next time," Riku bowed and the tension suddenly left the room

"My Prince is kind, I shall do as thy asks." Ria nodded, and his wings became black with gold splatters and red tips, his hair returned to the black with gold and red highlights and his eyes flashed to emerald green once more, "Now then shall we get on with it," He turned to Arthur who nodded and they started to walk through the crowds which was still standing in shock and the elves who were still bowed, "You know you don't have to bow anymore right," They all straightened up but waited making Ria sigh, "You may go back to what you were doing," They did so and the young elf shook his head that would be pain in his arse he knew it, "My Prince?" Riku came over and bowed his head which Ria found a relief, "Yes?"

"It would be my honour to escort you and your Guardian to make sure no harm befalls you," Ria thought about and decided to go with it, "Sure, thanks, do you have everything you need in here," Riku nodded and turned to Caleb who was eyeing Riku cautiously, "Caleb Nightgale, I am surprised to see you here without your parents, I take it you will also be escorting the Prince," Caleb nodded and the two seemed to relax, "Anyway shall we," Arthur nodded and they headed to the counter to pay with the two elves following behind. Once paid they left the shop with no other incident

"Right what next," Ria looked at his list and frowned he didn't know what to do next, "How about we head to the clothing shop and your guardian can head to Basic Supplies over there?" Riku suggested and Ria, he turned to Arthur before rummaging in his pockets and pulling out a strip of red and gold cloth, "Wear this," He handed it to Arthur who looked confused but Riku and Caleb understood what he was doing, "It holds my scent, and since I'm pretty sure word has spread that I'm here none will bother you as it marks you as mine," Arthur nodded and tied it around his right wrist with Ria's help, "Be careful if anything happens find and elf or just call for me," Arthur and left for Basic Supplies while the three elves headed towards 'Fittings and Grittings'

"You know the shops around here have strange names," Riku chuckled so did Caleb, "True but in Japanese they make perfect sense," Ria gave a bright smile as they entered the shop and were quickly accosted by a Siren of the name Lila who had them all standing on stools and started to mesure them all, before asking what they'd like.

Ria just handed a list over and the woman started with him since had the most, neither elf asked about it since Ria looked slightly worried. He shot them a grateful smile which they returned with easy ones (or in Riku's case a smirk) before leaving with their purchase's an hour latter

They met up with Arthur who was sitting on a bench calmly waiting for them, "Did you get everything?" Ria nodded and Arthur nodded and stood, "What else do you need?"

"Nope that's it, we can head back," Arthur smiled easily, he could see Ria wanted to spend time with his new friends, "Why don't I take everything back, you can stay here for a bit, so long as you two take care of him," The two elves nodded with smiles (again Riku smirked) "Of course he is our Prince," Ria shook his head dismally, "Thanks, Arthur," The man smiled took the shrunken bags and left for the apparition point.

"So what do you want to do?" Ria turned to the older elves who seemed to think, "We could grab something to eat, first then we can teach you more about your heritage if you want," Ria nodded eagerly at Caleb's suggestion so they headed to a cosy looking Café called 'Rosaline's'

They walked in and pretty girl with dark green hair and deep green eyes greeted them, "Hello welcome to my Café, my names Rosaline, but people call me Rose, what can do for you three?"

"Table for the three of us please and a menu," The woman nodded, and led them to a cosy table by the window with a lovely view of a garden, "Here, when you're ready to order just give me a shout, it's pretty quiet today so I'm serving you," The elves thanks her and she went back behind the bar and started to polish some glass

Caleb and Riku started to look through the menus but Ria turned his head back to Rose who was now stacking the glass, something the woman set him on edge, he felt that she was fake and dangerous to them. "Ria?" Caleb called him and he turned back around, "Sorry lost in my own world," Riku looked into his eyes then his own flickered up to Rose who was watching them now,

"What is it?" Ria bit his lip then leaned forward, "I . . . I think we should leave," When he said that the windows and doors slammed shut all three stood up and Rose moved from behind the bar

"You know what I like to eat?" The boys backed up slightly as her hair became red and her eyes a deep magenta

"The blood of elves, so sweet and innocent," Ria knew the woman was a corrupted vampire, someone who had been poisoned by Dark Magic.

"Especially," Her eyes landed on Ria which made Caleb and Riku step in front him, "Elves who are brand new and yet to be claimed in anyway," Ria snarled and Cruor who had been hiding in the shadows suddenly jumped out and landed on Rose snarling when several people came through the door, "Step away from my grandson vampire," A tall man walked in with mid-back length platinum blonde and bright emerald green eyes, he had bright gold wings and shone with power and intelligence. Caleb and Riku bowed immediately to the new comer but Ria felt no desire to so, if anything the urge to hug the strange elf was high his own elf practically purred when the man stood in front of him, "Take the woman away I'll deal with her at a later time, find out her Sire and notify him of her transgression against my Heir,"

The man turned to Ria who bit his lip, "Arianwyn Desi-Weasley-Sanguis-Greenleaf, I am Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of all Elves, but most importantly your grandfather," The younger elf wanted to throw himself at his grandfather but the more human side of him resisted, he had first experience of how cruel some people could even if they were family, Legolas seemed to understand his diverse mind and made it up for him by warmly smiling and gathering him into a hug full of love and fondness, a hug Ria happily returned with much enthusiasm

Then the door opened on more, "Oh Damn you beat me here," A woman with blood red hair, bright crimson eyes, at tall blood red wings stood in the door way, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow cocked slightly, "Ria," She stepped forward and gathered him into a hug as well which was just as affectionate as Legolas's hug was and again he happily returned it, he noticed that Riku and Caleb were still on their knees on the floor and Legolas's noticed to for he told to the stand and they did so, "Well as you can guess sweetie my name is Olivia Sanguis, Lady of the Blood Elves and your grandmother," Ria nodded and grinned as the woman tucked him under her arm securely

"How about we get the official recognition over with now, the ceremony is ready, we can send guards to fetch his Wizarding family, that way the final weeks before he is due to attended Nyx Academy we can train him up a bit," Legolas looked thoughtful and Ria was interested but he did wish they'd ask him, he hated others decided his fate,

"I have no problem with it, what about, Little One?" Ria blinked in shook, they were asking him, it brightened him right up, making all the other elves melt at the beautiful smile flittering onto his face, "I'd love to," The two Elf leaders nodded, Olivia sent some of her guard to 'fetch' Ria's Wizarding Family, Legolas sent his to spared the word about the ceremony which was to be pushed up to that afternoon at 5 …. An hour from then. Legolas assured Ria when asked that the elves would make it and wouldn't miss it for anything, unless of course vitally important, such as a life mate being in danger or giving birth. So with that in mind Legolas pulled Ria into his body, "I'm going to show a method that Royal Elves travel, it's called Flitting," Ria nodded he noticed that Olivia had taken Riku and Caleb with her

"Your grandmother will teach you another kind, the Blood Elf way, but it will be handy to know both modes so if one is ever blocked for some reason you have the other to fall back on. Not to mention Flitting is only for two people at max, the Blood way allows multiple people to travel," Ria nodded his understanding

"Now then, as Royal Elves we have a connection to everything with life energy, which means anything living, no matter the form be it plant, wizard, muggle, magical creature or animal, we can sense them. However we have control of that life energy, to a point which I will explain during our lessons during the next few weeks." Another nod

"First you need to establish a connection to the life energy around you, do not worry," He cut Ria off, "It won't harm anyone, no one not even magical begins will even feel what is happening." The young elf sighed his relief, he may know how to fight but that was with enemies facing him, he never hurt innocent people or people unaware of his presence, something irked Dumbledore to no end.

"Now then close your eyes, let your elf senses guide you, they will always point you in the right direction, not quite Foresight more like . . . . how do human say it . . . Dumb Luck," Ria smirked at that, his teachers . . . . scratch that everyone always told him he has shear dumb luck, nice to know it was hereditary. Shaking his head he let his eyes slid close trusting his grandfather to not let anyone hurt him, his senses automatically reached out and he suddenly felt a burst of energy exploding in his chest, powerful enough to wind him

Legolas watched his grandson with a smirk, the boy was young, but his instincts told him that his grandson was no push over and could defend himself and that mollycoddling the elf would do nothing but make him loose Ria, so he wouldn't mollycoddle him, give him attention and affection in abundance and even spoilt rotten yes but that was a grandfather's prerogative, he knew Olivia felt the same way. Which was why he decided to try and teach the young elf a very difficult feat, most new elves couldn't sense the life energy straight away, so he just wanted to see if Ria was as powerful as he felt.

Ria opened his eyes and grinned, "I can feel everything," He looked straight into Legolas's green eyes, "A couple of sparrows just flew above us slightly to the left, two vampires passed the store, a couple of shadow elves are leaving the ally," Legolas grinned, yes the elf was as powerful as he felt, "Excellent," He silently motioned for the guards left to say or do nothing out of shock, he didn't want Ria to know just how powerful he was compared to other elves just yet

"Next is very difficult, I'm going to give you a picture, of the place we need to be, it is my Realm." He handed the picture over and Ria studied it, taking in the emerald green leaves, neatly cut grass, cute tidy houses with perfect front gardens and a tall castle like manor in the background

"Fix the image in your mind, gather the life energy to surround you, like a protective bubble, but don't make it to large or else it'll pop, once you have it let the picture float out of your mind into the bubble then let the life energy go," Ria nodded and did as asked bring the picture to forefront of his mind gather the energy into a neat ball just big enough for him stand in comfortably with Cruor who has been silently standing behind Ria watching the new comers warily, he allowed the picture to float into the bubble, the image painted onto the walls then released the energy

Legolas was stunned, not even he could Flit on the first try, but he just watched his grandson, who had only come into his inheritance a few days prior who had no instruction what so ever on life energy or an elf's way, just Flit successfully with his Soul Guardian. "Move," He commanded his guard, eager to see if Ria managed to land where he was supposed to

He arrived in the town of his Realm and noticed elves of all kind were gathered around the tall church like building, he made his presence known by unleashing slightly more power than normal and the elves parted. He headed to the front where Olivia was standing with a few red heads looking up. He followed their gaze and saw Ria standing on the very tip of the building, the Soul Guardian was nowhere in sight either which was troubling. "Well he got Flitting, but not the landing," Dispute the worry Legolas was impressed

"Now to get the boy down," Olivia stated irritably, just then Ria jumped off the building making everyone gasp

Ria was quite sure he wasn't supposed to be so high up; he noticed Cruor wasn't with him either; he wasn't worried he could feel the blood cat's irritation from the small forest behind the building. Looking down he saw his adopted family and real family looking up along with the other elves. He needed to get down but didn't want to try flitting again

_~Your wings young elf,~_ Aureolus appeared on his shoulder and Ria grinned at him, _**~Where have you been?~**_ The Phoenix gave him a reproachful stare, _**~Sorry, so what did you say about my wings?~**_

The bird gave a sort of sigh, _~Your wings will allow you to fly young elf. Most elves dislike heights and a lot of the sub-branch race of Elvin folk do not have them there are some Head Clans like the Royal Family, The Blood Clan and The Shadow Clan who have wings and are able to use them~_ Ria allowed his wings to move slightly, giggling at the feel of the feather on his skin

_**~I thought I would have to build up back muscle to use them?~**_

_~Most of the time it is required, but I have a feeling that you will be the exception~_ The young elf gave a huff of annoyance, he was always the exception when it came to things like this, but he trusted his Soul Guardian so without further question he jumped. He heard the shocked gasps and horrified screams as his body feel through the sky freely but paid it no mind as his wings spread out and flapped allowing his body to float, the continued motion of up and down of his wings allowed his body to fly easily. There was no pain or even strain on his back as he held himself firmly

He looked down, horrified gasps became cries of awe, he rolled his eyes, great one other thing to peg him as different, oh well, with a sigh he lowered himself and noted that guards and created a sort of landing place so with natural instinct he moved his wings and allowed his body to drop softly to the ground where he was tackled by worried family members who were torn between horrified and amazed

"Well," Legolas cleared his throat after he finished fussing over Ria, "You certainly shocked us as all Little One, most elves capable of flying need to train the back muscles, but it seems you an absolute natural flyer." Ria grinned brightly as he patted his much taller grandmother's head absently as she clung to him. He was quite relieved at the public display of affection, he had expected them to act cold towards him in public "Now then shook over," Legolas and Olivia each took a hand and made a shallow cut in his palm after giving him a smile, the cut their own palms as well and mashed them together, Olivia on the left Legolas on the right, then a shadow elf came over and started to chant followed by other elves of each race, winter, water, fire ect until all elves where chanting in unison but at different speeds. Their joined hands glowed and burned but Ria didn't let go or startle, suddenly it ended and his grandparents grinned, and spoke in unison, their combined voices rose over the still chanting elves

"You are ours, our Heir. The Heir to Greenleaf and the Heir to Sanguis, should anything happen to either of us you are to rule with a fair just hand as your ancestors before you. Any who attempt you harm shall face the wrath of the entire Elvin Race, you are ours to cherish and love, ours to discipline and teach, do you accept our claim?"

Ria raised his head, his knee length black hair had fallen out of its plait and floated earlier around his face and back, the young elf's power made the ink black strands glow a faint blue/purple colour

"I accept the claim laid before me, the eyes of my ancestor watching as make my vow to be do all that is fair and right in the name of Greenleaf and Sanguis, should harm come to My Lord or My Lady I shall readily accept the duties bestowed upon me and rule with a fair and just hand. I shall accept any teachings they see fit to bestow on me and any punishment within reason. I am the Heir of Greenleaf and Sanguis – Arianwyn Desi Weasley-Potter-Black-Sanguis-Greenleaf,"

The power exploded and everyone bar Ria, Legolas and Olivia found themselves on their knees

"Hail Prince Arianwyn," The cry ran out the ranks of elves in different tones and pitches but all with the same happiness and love

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Arthur smiling brightly at him, his brother's were also smiling as were his uncles Remus and Severus

He looked down to see Cruor found him and was sitting at his feet and Aureolus was perched on his head

He smiled

He had found what he always wished for

Family

**Okay that that's chapter done, the net chapter Ria will be off to Nyx Academy, he will have changed slightly, due to the teaching during the weeks before he was due back at the Academy, those 'teachings' I will do in a side-story once I've finished this one. Now I'm going to say once more**

**So sorry for the late . . . . overly so . . . . update, I've just started filming earlier than expected because the two makeup girls who were supposed to do Tuesday and Wednesday pulled out, so now I have four extremely early and long days to look forward to on my half term no less. That's on top of my being so sick it's unbelievable, on top of that I just finished my first day and ache all over, the guy made us walk to the top of Brecon Hills, with all equipment I might add, and film in the freezing cold weather, I still can't feel my toes :(**

**Oh well it'll good in my portfolio**

**Anyway here's the: **

**Reviewers Corner **

**Guest:** Thank you very much

**Rainbow2007:** Glad you like it so far

**Mashkai30:** Thanks for the uplifting review

**Femalefarrier:** Thanks so much for the support glad your liking my story

**ValeryaPotter:** Hello new reviewer glad you like my story so far thanks very much for taking time to say what you felt about my story hope I can read more from you in future chapters

**Barbasulrico:** Yey me another new reviewer hello and welcome, thanks so much for the review made my day when I saw I had 2 new people reviewing (must be doing something right LOL) anyway we're off to Ria's new school next chapter should be exciting eh, as for the Mates well I haven't got a number down but it will be a Harem maybe 3? And no they won't be elves at all really but that's all I'm saying (evil smile) Dumbledore is aware that Ria knows what he's done just not that he isn't coming back to Hogwarts (think I'll have section in the next chapter just for his reaction) as for Voldermort I haven't decided yet, maybe he'll be secretly good? But I'll keep that to myself for the moment. Hope to read more from you in future chapters ^^

**Twilightserius:** Sorry about that but he's been abused for a long time and is malnourished which affects his height so he will be staying at 5ft . . . . . beside I'm 5ft in height exactly and I don't look like a child and his Mates will love him for who he is not what he looks like or how tall he is . . . . . besides I think he'll look cute

**Foxfada:** Thanks very much hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**Emthereble:** Thanks so much glad you liked it ^^

**Ladywatertiger:** Thanks I feel much better already

**Serpent de Lune:**Thanks so much ^^

**KaPook:** Thank you very much for reviewing ^^

**RebelliousOne:** Thanks so much for the lovely review, glad you find my twists interesting so. Yes I'm feeling much better now thanks for asking ^^ 

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow:** Thanks for reviewing made my day . . . . I was having such rubbish day in college then read this and felt much better so thanks a bunch xxxx ^^

**Messing Around You:** Thanks for the review glad you're enjoying it so far ^^

**Darkshade94:** Thanks a ton for the review glad you think my plot is well thought, personally I think it's a mess lol, anyway hope I can read more from you

**Flawless Beauti:** O.O wow thanks so very much glad it's interesting so far hope I can continue to hold that interest

**FlameingWings:** Thanks for the review glad you like it so far. Haha yea I wondered when someone would bring Legolas up ^^ Glad you liked that twist

**Pokémon Master Razit:** Wow things a lot glad you like it ^^

**Think-pink-jess:** Thanks for taking the time to review love you loads ^^

**HPFANATIC-21:** Hey thanks for the uplifting review and for your kind words of encouragement I shall keep writing as often as possible ^^ and I hope to hear more from in future chapters

**Wow I love you guys so many reviews despite my horrid update. (Sigh) I bet the chapter is shit as well, I mean I'm half asleep writing this just so I could post it for you all. oh well please**

**Review**

**Thank you **


	8. Welcome to Nyx Academy

Chapter 8: Welcome to Nyx Academy

**Before I start my story I would like to rant a little bit, I received a very nasty review from a guest which left me a little heartbroken to be honest, the review goes:**

'Guesticus 2/13/13. Chapter 1

I've read the first half and no offense I couldn't even stomach anymore, it's just how unbelievably OC it is from the very start. If it was supposed to become OC it should have done it in 2-3 chapters... not the span of like 3 lines. Harry wouldn't have been scary to Dudley and Vernon, if you remember he was a scrawny twig when he went to Hogwarts. Vernon could break his neck in a heartbeat you only wrote about him threatening him with something like being turned into a spider. Also, I almost stopped after finding out about Luna's gift because, honestly... Daggers? And books on dark animals? Then... then you killed me with the "Harry could sense" line from Neville's cloak or robe. Let me finish the chapter... Seriously? Severus Snape apologizing... then there was no in-depth thinking if the letter was a fake or legit. Not to mention Snape isn't the nice type. This fic has some major flaws. In no way am i trying to insult you. Just take this as constructive criticism**'**

**Saying that you cannot 'stomach' the story after the first chapter is NOT in way shape or form 'Constructive Criticism' it is point blank Flaming, Constructive Criticism would be telling me gently and little bluntly on what needs to be changed to make it more believable. The point of FanFic is to let the imagination run wild so of course its OC during the first lines not to mention it's my story I can make it as farfetched as I want to. The reason Harry is scary to the Dursley's is because he can use magic which is stated in the book that they fear and hate. The reason the Dursley's didn't break his neck is because Dumbledore told them he'd be watching and if everyone remembers Mrs Figg Harry's old babysitter was that person watching. Same with the gifts he received for his birthday, the Daggers off Luna there is a reason for those, the book on dark creatures from Neville and the fact Harry could sense stuff. Then Snape apologizing I admit that was way OC but again it's MY story I can have him tap dancing while sing Opera if I wanted to. And again saying that 'This Story Has Many Flaws' well duh, everyone's story will have flaws weather its lots of them or not, no one is perfect but it is all about what that person wants to write. So yes you have insulted me greatly this review was not Constructive Criticism but a horrible person writing horrible things which made me feel very upset and left me the impression that I shouldn't be writing anymore, so thanks mystery person you have effectively killed my desire to write my story however I shall not stop writing because from all the other lovely reviews I have had they want me to continue despite 'It's Many Flaws' and I don't wish to disappoint them. **

**Honestly if you're going to review don't be so nasty because I simply don't' want to read other people's nasty comments – KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF! **

**Sorry my rant is now over I just had to get it out, I mean I take Constructive Feedback quite well I think however I feel that that review was basically a nasty flame, it might just be me and you all might agree with it to a point but whatever like. Anyhow despite this horrible review that made me not want to not write or post this chapter I have done so. Please enjoy it and I hope you shall review but now I'm not very optimistic about it at all.**

It was like a beautiful dream living the Elvin Realm with his Family, both adopted and biological, his powers had strengthen and he had enough control over them for them not to blow up in a person's face when he got overly emotional and a big bonus was

'I grew' The young elf thought happily as he pulled on a earth green turtle neck jumper, he was standing in the Heir's suite in the Royal Realm in front of a mirror as he plaited his hair firmly and quickly like his Grandmother showed him, it allowed his hair to be kept away from his face and still look pretty. Ria stepped back and inspected his reflection, he had come to learn appearance did matter and being Royal Elf he had certain standards to meet or at least that's what Legolas said. His hair was still raven black but the red and gold highlights were more pronounced. His skin was a creamy ivory colour but it had a healthy glow to it from his exercises outside. His once small frame gained a few inches, instead of 5ft he was now a healthy 5ft5 still very short for his 16 years but Ria was happy he had grown some. His figure had gone from being grossly malnourished to slender with lithe wiry firm muscles, sort of like a gymnast's body. His eyes were vivid green emerald pools with a red ring around the iris flecked with gold. His wings which were allowed to stay out were more glossy looking and the red and gold more prominent against the black, what excited him was the fact he could fly more or less perfectly, and he had built up enough back and shoulder muscle to be able to carry someone but not for prolonged periods of time and only to a certain height.

"Ria you ready?" Arthur called from his door and the elf grinned, he was off to Nyx Academy today with Caleb Nightgale and Riku Night the two were his best friends and also his unofficial bodyguards, they got very protective of him and not just because he was their Prince or so they told him. "Ria?" The elf shook his head grabbed his black shoulder bag and ran out of the room, "Catch me if you can Padre," The elf streaked passed the shocked wizard before following at a stated pace. The young elf loved to shock people now that he knew he could, like all elves Ria loved to prank people and cause chaos, Legolas and Olivia found it hilarious every time he prank a member of his Wizarding Family or other elves saying it was natural for a young to cause mischief and that it showed the elf in question was comfortable enough with them to pull pranks, after that the twins stopped complaining so much and tried to retaliate, key word:

Tried

Ria always seemed to know what was coming and managed to get out of it un-pranked which frustrated the terror twins.

Arthur stepped into the informal living room to see Ria happily chatting away with Caleb and Riku, Cruor was loyally sitting at the elf's feet his head being petted by Ria's right hand, the blood cat was always close to Ria while they hardly ever saw Aureolus but Ria didn't seem upset about not seeing his other Soul Guardian, the elf said it was because he could feel the Storm Phoenix and knew he was safe and happy, same was said for Hedwig although Ria said that was because she was hardly ever around him during summer months and liked to hunt freely so he let her.

"Alrighty," Legolas and Olivia joined them lastly, "Ria why don't you open the portal?" Olivia suggested and Ria nodded happily, everyone cleared from the centre of the room as the elf pulled one of the daggers Luna gifted him with from his belt and cut his wrist without a flinch of pain – that fact still worried them all – before chanting in a mixture of Latin and Russian, none bar Olivia and Caleb knew what he saying, but as the blood dripped onto the floor is created an intricate pattern before a blood red door appeared and flashed gold when he finished his chant.

"Perfect child, well done," Ria beamed at his grandmother, she was a hard lady to please and a perfectionist, something which had rubbed off on Ria during the time they spent training, "All aboard to Nyx Academy, students please make your way through the Blood Portal," Everyone snickered and said their brief goodbyes (the longer ones with tears being the night before) then the three stepped through the door, their belongings having been shrunk to fit in their bags that hung from their shoulders.

Ria couldn't help himself but stare at the wonderful building in front of him it was absolutely breathtaking

It was bigger than Hogwarts was and that was just the main building, Caleb who had been attending Nyx Academy for 5 years now, said there was another two buildings which acted as the student accommodations, one for the boys and one for the girls but he also said there another small manor for Mated Pairs. He said it helped keeping certain rules in place, and for the parents to feel comfortable that the opposite sex couldn't enter each other's housing unless invited and it was only open till 10. Same with the Mated Building, you had to be invited into the actual rooms so mates were free to relax without worry

"Well what do you think?" Riku smirked, he had acted like that when he came into his inheritance 2 years ago and saw the magnificent building

"Its brilliant," and it truly was, the place didn't feel unwelcoming or intimating because of its size, it felt homely and welcoming, the grounds around them were wide and open, there was a forest which Ria knew other Creatures would explore due to their Creature Tendencies he knew his own Elf was begging to go into the forest and explore with his two friends, the sky was open and he couldn't wait to fly, there was a large lake that had a few deck chairs around with small tables covered in plain white cloths, the lake itself had a Lifeguard chair floating in the centre so he knew it was safe to swim in

Suddenly he was tackled from behind, luckily the 'attacker' was a vampire so when Ria grabbed his hand twisted it and threw him over his shoulder the vampire was merely dazed, "Theo" The elf exclaimed in shock and happiness before pulling the vampire to his feet and hugged him

"Hey Ri, when did you learn to do that? And how come you're taller?" The two other elves were confused and decided since Ria wasn't worried they shouldn't be either, "My grandfather taught me hand-to-hand combat during the time I spent in the Realm and my grandmother removed the final blocks that the Goblins couldn't so I grew about 3 inches so I'm now 5ft3 instead of a measly 5ft. Grandma also said its possible I might grow again and reach 5ft5 but that's as tall as I'm gonna get," He pouted at that because he knew he would still be the shortest elf around, well aside from the children.

"I see, well it doesn't matter how tall you are your absolutely adorable, and anyway who are these two?" He jerked his thumb in his friend's direction

"Riku Night."

"Caleb Nightgale."

Theo cocked his head and grinned at them when he noticed they were tense and rubber bands, "Huh, Theo Black, so what elf are you?" Ria gave his own smirk and Cruor huffed at his feet, "Can't you tell? Arthur said it was obvious now,"

The vampire tipped his head and inhaled deeply, a coppery rusty smell which he knew was blood and a earthy spicy scent mixed in perfectly, "Blood Elf and Forest?" The three elves grinned, "Well I am a Blood Elf but not a Forest, I'm a Royal Elf," The vampire didn't even blink, "Huh, cool beans, anyway shall we get to the dining hall already I'm starving and I wanna if I'm rooming with you Haz,"

Ria dipped his head letting the braid slid over his shoulder, "Its Arianwyn now Theo, call me Ri or Ria," The vampire nodded and again asked no questions as he led them all to the eating hall for dinner

The hall was packed with all different creatures most of them had their attributes on show as well which made Ria grin brightly he loved walking around with his wings out, the air made them feel so nice. "Buffet table," Riku pointed out, "Help yourselves to whatever you want sit wherever you want," they all headed over and picked their food

Riku made up a plate with roast chicken, peas, carrots, mash potato, roast potato, Yorkshire pudding and thick real chicken gravy with sweet peppermint tea

Caleb had a shepherd's pie with peas, carrots and gravy he added extra cheese to the pie and took a healthy pure orange juice

Theo had a lightly cooked stake which was still quite bloody and mixed vegetable drizzled very lightly with blood and a goblet of fresh bear blood

Ria helped himself to chicken curry and boiled rice with a keema nan and had some Pepsi max

They all found a table free near the window and sat down, Cruor was at Ria's feet purring quite loudly as the blood cat feed off of Ria's contentment happy in the knowledge that his charge was safe and content even away from his family. "What about him?" Theo pointed to said blood cat who looked up and grinned showing off an impressive set of teeth

"Cruor hunts for himself whenever he wants to, but currently doesn't want to leave me alone, he'll probably go hunting tomorrow morning," The other two elves smiled, they knew just how protective Cruor could be over Ria, their own Soul Guardians were off hunting but still close by to feel their emotions

"Awesome," The vampire started to eat and much to Riku's relief the vampire ate politely and not just used his hands to scoff the bloody treat down like some vampires were currently doing. Theo caught Riku's sigh of relief, "I may be a vampire but I was raised a Pureblood Wizard for years, I have manners unlike some," He eyed the vampire three tables across from them who had three piling plates of bloody meat and was eating like a pig which meant everyone around him tried to stay away

"My apologise," Theo grinned and waved it off saying that it wasn't needed as he wasn't offended

They settled back to eat in a comfortable silence when a huge shadow appeared over their table, "Ah if it isn't the little elf," Ria turned to see the Dracken Michelle Drew standing over him with a lazy grin, his Soul Guardian Dragon Alex was perched on the Dracken's shoulder sleeping. "Hey Mike, want to sit with us?" The Dracken grinned even wider and sat next to Theo. The Vampire and Dracken introduced themselves to each other before they engaged in conversation about which raw and bloody meat tasted better, Theo was leaning towards Mountain Lion while Mike liked Bear

Riku and Caleb were also engaged in conversation about which way to travel was best Shadow or Blood, Riku thought Blood Travel took too much time to set up and chant while Caleb thought Shadow Travel was too limited so Ria thought he'd put his two cents in as well, "Personally I prefer to fly but that's just me," He gave them a cheeky grin that left them both speechless as the young Royal Elf started to stroke Cruor raven black fur lovingly

"Well, well, well, well, what do we have here," A small gang of 4 walked over to them and stopped a little in front of Ria causing Cruor to growl warningly and for his four friends to stand up on alert

"A miss-fit Dracken, a looser vampire, and three delicious elves," Theo growled lowly at the looser comment and his honey amber eyes flashed red in anger, Caleb and Riku actually snarled their elf side coming to the front of their minds and Mike just glared. Ria however gave the boy a once over

He was tall, standing at bout 6ft3, dressed in rich blue tightly fitted jeans with black doc martin boots that were laced up tightly around his calves, a flame red turtle neck jumper with the sleeves pushed back showing off powerful tanned scarred arms, a slender neck despite the firm rock solid build he carried, his face was oval shaped with strong cheek and jaw lines, his eyes were almond shaped a deep chocolate brown with nicely arched natural eyebrows. His hair was a light honey blonde and in soft waves that fell about his face framing it slightly. But what caught Ria's attention were the two furry cat ears sitting on top of the honey blonde hair. They were slightly darker in colour more of a golden brown than honey blonde, Ria absently noted that the boy didn't have actual human ears either. There was also the golden brown tail that was swish behind him

The elf cocked his head to the side and grinned, "Oh and who are you to complain pussy cat," The other boy glowered while his friends snickered, "I'll have you know elf I am Julius Hamato, Kitsune by birth and Heir to the Kitsune throne, show some respect insect," The other's with Julius all leered apart from one who stood back as if he didn't want to be part of the confrontation,

Ria turned back to the Kitsune Heir, "And I am Arianwyn Desi Sanguis-Greenleaf, Blood and Royal Elf by Inheritance and Heir to the Elvin Realm,"

Julius froze at that, he hadn't been expecting another Royal Heir and if anything Ria was higher up than he was because he was Heir to entire Elvin Realm were as he was only Heir to the Kitsune Demons and there were only a handful left not to mention he wasn't the direct Heir his older brother was

Without anything more to say he walked off, his band of followers trailing behind like lost sheep apart from the one who hung back

He was quite plain looking really, wore loosely fitted black faded jeans, scruffy black trainers, black turtle neck jumper, stood at 5ft8 and was firmly built but not overly so, golden tanned skin and his face was oval with soft angles with deep gold eyes, his hair was quite greasy looking jaw length and also quite wavy in a deep chocolate brown but with what looked like green highlights. He also had two cat ears and a tail but they were a very dark almost black in colour. "Sorry about my brother, he's …"

"Arrogant," Theo

"A pain in the arse," Mike

"A brat," Caleb

"An asshole," Riku

The Kitsune gave a weak grin, "Yes he is, I'm Spencer Hamato," He held his hand out and Ria took it without hesitation and bright smile on his face, "Want to sit with us?" The Kitsune looked torn, he was meant to be loyal to his brother however there was only so much a person could take so instead he nodded and sat to Ria's left.

The others all introduced themselves and by the time that was done the table with the food on the buffet table vanished and in its place were boxes

"Find the box with your name on, it'll hold some things you might need, such as room card, your roommate, study group and so on," Mike informed them for the benefit of Ria mostly but Theo nodded as well

Once Ria found his box he looked inside, first of all was his room card which was like a normal muggle credit card but it had a photo of him, his name, creature, age, and his medical condition of Asthma and malnutrition. Sighing the elf slipped it into his pocket, he could feel the charms that wouldn't allow it to be taken by anyone else unless he was in danger (thus the medical information) and it would always return to his room if he lost it. Net was a piece of parchment with a name, wing, floor and room number

Seto Jones – 18, Ice Demon

West Wing

2nd floor

Room 18

Ria hoped they would get along otherwise it would be a very interesting year, he had after all already made an enemy out of the Kitsune Jerk. He tucked the parchment safely into his front pocket

Next was his timetable once more but this time it was in a dairy which held empty space with 'Notes' written up the top, he instantly knew that it would be handy to write down deadlines and homework in it he slipped it into his shoulder bag easily

Then another piece of parchment with his study group including, names, ages, creatures, room they were to use and the first mandatory date and time

Elisha Harris – 16, Flora Fae

Alice Haywood – 15, Nephllim

Lisa Brian – 18, Air Demon

Michelle Drew – 18, Dracken

Spencer Hamato – 17, Kitsune

Main Building, East Wing

5th floor

Room 629

It was quite well rounded, three boys, three girls, all different creatures and ages which was helpful as the elders could help the younger's easily. Ria was pleased that he'd be with two people he knew so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Tucking it into the same pocket which held his room and turned back to the box to see a pendant

He lifted it out of the box and grinned, it was very beautiful and simple, a tear drop pendant of sapphire. He hung it around his neck and his glowed briefly

"Ready?" He turned to his friends and saw they all had pendant but each was a different shape and stone

Mike had a diamond star

Spencer had a ruby crescent moon

Caleb had a jade heart

Riku a topaz arrow

Theo a pearl oval

"It so the teachers know if we're in any danger, we're given the same ones whenever we come back to school, but we have to return them for the summer holidays so the teachers can reapply the spells. We can keep them during the other holidays though, not quite sure why probably to make sure we have no home troubles. And when we finish school they let you keep them as a sort of memento of your time here," Riku explained and Ria smiled, "So who's your roommate?"

"West Wing, 2nd floor room 18, with Seto Jones, an Ice Demon," He saw the worried looks Riku and Mike exchanged, "What?" They hesitated but a stern glare from Ria got Riku talking

"Seto is …. Well ….. tough. Not nasty but strict and once or twice he forced his roommate to move out …. Well they made the choice but he can be a pain in the arse. Doesn't talk much either and kind of cold hearted," Ria sighed, great just what he needed, "Perfect my year is now completely, anyway lets go," They all headed out to the male dorms, "Who'd you all get?"

"Well we're all on the same floor, except for Caleb who's on the first floor in room 6 with a weretiger,"

Caleb grinned, "Leon is awesome, he's such a party animal, well he is technically an animal," They all grinned at that, "Anyway he's nice, I roomed with him last year and we got along fine, you?" Spencer grinned, "Theo and I are rooming together, room 11" The Vampire and Kitsune grinned brightly at each other

"Riku?"

The Shadow elf slung his arm over Ria's shoulder, "Room 20, with a damned Air Demon Jonathan Hew," Caleb snorted slightly and Riku glared, "What?" The blood elf gave his prince a smile, "Air Magic is a weakness of Shadow Elves, since they can just blow the 'shadow' away or at least they can if it's not a natural shadow," Ria gave a little laugh himself but Caleb merely stuck his tongue out, "Mike?"

The Dracken gave a grin, "Another Dracken, Liam Redgale, he's my bodyguard anyway." He rolled his eyes at that and Ria nodded, he knew how the other felt about the 'babysitters' he himself had three official bodyguards – who he hadn't seen yet – and two unofficial ones. "Anyways room 10,"

They all entered the Dorms and Spencer had to pull Ria out of the way of a huge Dracken who quickly apologised for nearly 'killing the tiny elf' the comment made Ria bristle up in anger not realising it made him looked like an adorable kitten before the Dracken moved on to find his own room

"Anyways it's getting late best head off to the rooms and face the music," Caleb stated and Riku huffed, "What music, at least you guys know your roommates, Ria and I don't have a clue," they headed off and said night to Caleb who entered his room the other headed of the 2nd floor and bid each other goodbye as they came to their rooms.

Ria stood outside his room and nodded to Riku who winked and entered his room. The elf bit his lip, he hated meeting new people on his own, it made him nervous but he swiped his card against the handle which opened the door for him and he went inside. The room was like a small cosy living room.

It was done out in soft earthy tones making Ria feel right at home, the fireplace was roaring giving off a pleasant heat, a small two seater brown sofa was not far from it. In the left corner was a plush green armchair with a floor lamp behind it and the right was a black plush armchair again with a floor lamp. There were three doors then, one next to the black chair, one next to the green chair and the other beside the fireplace.

The door opened again behind him and Ria quickly moved so not to be trampled by Seto, the older boy came in closed the door and turned to look at him, "Arianwyn Greenleaf?" The elf nodded, "Seto Jones," The Ice demon held his hand out and Ria shook it noting the coldness of his skin immediately

Seto was tall standing at 6ft6 with a firm solid build of a swimmer, he wore a pale cream plain t-shirt which showed off his powerful arms, light blue jeans a white trainers. He had bright crystal blue eyes, dark navy blue spiky blue hair and his skin was a pale ivory with a hint of blue to it. "You're an Elf correct?"

"Yes, Blood and Royal," The ice demon nodded then looked at the rooms, "Is everything to your liking?" The elf nodded, "Yes but I don't mind if you change it," Seto regarded him for a moment, "No its fine for me, calming,"

Ria nodded, he quite liked Seto, the other boy felt ….. safe and warm. "Right the room by the green chair is yours, the one by the black is mine. That," He pointed to the door by the fireplace, "Is the bathroom; we can work out a schedule latter that suits us both," They both sat on the sofa and Cruor laid in front of the fire and started to doze contently in the heat, "Your Soul Guardian?"

"Yes Cruor, I have another, Aureolus but he won't be around much, likes his freedom," Seto nodded and pointed to a small white kitten curled up on the black chair, "That is Yuki a Snow Cat, my Soul Guardian, do not be fooled by her size," Ria grinned, "She's lovely," Seto gave a look but Ria only cocked his head

"Yes she is," The cat looked up, miss-matched eyes locked with Ria's own emeralds. Yuki seemed to be judging him and apparently liked what she saw because she walked over to them and jumped up between them, curled up and went back to sleep

"May I?" Ria held his hand out over the cat and Seto nodded so Ria petted her head softly, "So soft," Seto shook his head

"Anyway if you need help just ask me, I think that's why the headmistress place you with an older student, normally students of the same age room,"

"Sorry,"

The ice demon gave him a soft smile, "It's no problem Arianwyn,"

"Ria, I like to be called Ria, my full name is a bit of a mouthful really," Ria grinned slightly and continued to stroke Yuki who along with Cruor was purring up a storm in their room

"Its usual, she doesn't normally like strangers touching her or being near me," Seto regarded his Soul Guardian careful before deciding it would be too much hassle to figure her out, instead he shook his head to clear it away, "Anyways, like I said if you need help in anything, homework, catch up work or just need someone to listen to you I'm here, Ria," The young elf smiled, the Ice Demon was very nice not at all anti-social or strict, "Anyway, it's getting late so I think we should be retire to bed, tomorrow I'll show you to your classes and some short cuts I know, it's why we required to be at school on Saturday so we have Sunday to explore and to get to know each other better,"

The two of them stood and their Soul Guardians came to attention as well, Yuki climbing up onto Seto's shoulder and Cruor to stand beside Ria, "Okay, thank you Seto," The young Elf Heir gave a winning smile before turning to his room, "Goodnight," Seto returned the sentiments and went to his own room.

Ria had to stop and gape. His room was beautiful and very spacious. The walls were painted a soft green with a brown random leaf pattern, looking like they were floating gently to the ground and the carpet was a fluffy and in a deep brown shade. The bed was a double with soft green hangings and black silk sheets, with 3 pillows bunched at the top. Next to the bed was a black rosewood bedside table which had an alarm clock on top. A rosewood desk was in front of a floor to ceiling window which overlooked the lake and the surrounding forest with a rosewood chair padded with green velvet tucked underneath it. On the desk was a lamp with a cream shade and a desk tidy for his stationary and there were three draws on the left hand side. On the wall opposite his bed were a small book shelf and a soft plush black armchair with a floor length lamp with a green shade behind it. Then there was a white rosewood armoire with mirrors on each door for his clothing with a white rosewood chest of draws next to it with a flat surface.

His belongings were sitting at the foot of his bed already so he went over and started to hang his clothes up in the wardrobe and placing his shoes on the shoe rack on the bottom. Next he put his underwear and socks into the first draw of the chest. The next on he placed his and the final one was left empty for the time being. On the surface of the draws he put his deodorant, a hair brush and the small leaf green box which contained hair ties and grips that were gifted to him by Bill when he refused to cut his hair. He also placed his toiletry bag which contained his shampoo, conditioner, aftershave, razor, shaving cream and cotton buds.

Once that was done he went through his books and placed the fiction books on the two middle shelves of the case, with the text books on the bottom two shelves. The top shelves remained empty. Then he took some photo frames out. He placed the one of him with the Weasley's which was taken after their first night in the Elvin Realm, his grandmother offered to take the picture when Ria expressed an interest in having photos of his family and friends. He placed it on the bedside table. Then a smaller frame with him and his two grandparents in front of a small fountain in the back garden. Charlie had taken it at Legolas's request. Then on the dresser he placed the photo of him and his friend Caleb and Riku who stayed with him during his time there. Then a slightly large one slightly to the left and behind that one was him, Remus and Severus.

A smile ghosted across his face, he had a camera with him, his family wanted photos so he would start taking some tomorrow, it was becoming a favourite past time of his. Gather memories he never wanted to forget. He wondered if he could get someone to take a photo of him and Seto together with their Soul Guardians in the living room, it would make a nice photo.

Shaking his head Ria got into white cotton pant bottoms and a black shirt, he pulled the covers back and laid down with a content sigh

_~Happy young one?~_

Cruor's silky voice sounded in his head as he felt the end of the dip under the blood cat's weight as he curled up

_~Very~_ Was the sleepy response

He vaguely heard the blood cat chuckle and wishes him pleasant dreams but his mind was too foggy to form a response and soon he found himself slipping into a deep untroubled sleep just as Cruor's voice chimed out

_~Welcome to Nyx Academy~ _

**Okay that's a wrap for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**ValeryaPotter:** Thanks very much I'm trying my best to write as much as possible, so thanks for your patience

**Selene's Daughter:** Thank you very much for reviewing ^^

**Flawless Beauti:** Thanks a ton for the review glad you enjoyed the chapter before hope you enjoyed this one as well

**Foxfada:** Thank you for the review

**Messing Around You:** Well we meet a few of the OC's over the next 2 chapters, I'll be writing a profile of them then I shall post a new poll so you readers/reviewers will be able to pick Ria's first mate which will be announced in the 10 or 11 chapter

**Dogsby:** Hahaha advice taken thanks, feel much warmer now ^^ thanks for the review

**Fae036:** Thanks ^^

**Jess (guest):** Thank you glad you liked it

**Rainbow2007:** Thank you very much

**Twilightserius:** Hahaha yea I thought about which was why I gave a few inches in the chapter ^^

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow:** Thank you ^^

**Barbasulrico:** Yep always have done, I also read their own stories if they interest me when I get time although I get quite a few (which is a shock but a welcome one) so I don't always get around to all of you, but in time I shall. So I shall answer your questions:

**Q:** Is the male Dracken going to be Ria's mate?

**A:** No, I agree with you, there are many stories where Harry has a Dracken Mate, I myself have read a few and there is one on my fave's Arcane Academy which has this pairing

**Q:** Does Harry have a Harem?

**A:** Yes the poll is still up so you can vote on how many at the moment it looks to be 4 mates

**Q:** Can the others take have sex with each other?

**A:** Yes! Oh god Yes! I have a lot of dirty things in mind (evil laugh)

**Q:** Did Remus and Severus attend the ceremony as women?

**A:** Yes they did! LOL I should have made that more clear will do so in next chapter somehow thanks for pointing it out because yes the spell was an all day one

**Q:** Am I going to throw Harry/Ria some wild cards as mates?

**A:** Haven't really thought about it, but a very good point made, I think I will now thanks to you, and I have the perfect person in mind (evil laugh)

I shall update when possible and I hope I answered all your questions ^^ Thanks for the review hope to hear more of these lovely long reviews from you make my day/night they do aye

**Bloodyraven16:** Thank you, I am trying my hardest to keep it as interesting, believable (or at least as believable as a fictional book can be) and twisted as I possibly can ^^

**Mangal2012:** Awww thanks so much I'm glad you think so, definitely needed a review like yours after the guest one I had

**Hotflower901:** Thanks very much hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**Jules Kai:** Thanks for taking the time to review ^^

**HPFANATIC-21**: Awww thanks so much, I'll try to keep up writing no matter what others say about my story ^^

**Sadiefan:** Ooh new reviewer hi welcome to my story I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I'm typing when I have free time but between a competition coming up and my assignment due in it hasn't been going well, I might touch upon his parents ….. maybe a little, I wasn't going to originally but then thought it might be a good idea to do a short filler chapter sort of thing at some point explain everything, but the story will mostly focus on Harry and his mates and life really. Hahaha yea I hope so too but with my luck it'll get more busy lol anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^^

**Angelalexie119:** WOW another new reviewer hello and welcome, thanks for taking the time to review I'm glad you've liked my story so far and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, I shall try to update as often as college work and work-placement allows ^^

**Wow so many of you like this story, I'm glad about that. Anyway I just finished my Assignment, ^_^ Yey me so I now have more time to write …. Well not really I still have my Mask Unit to do but I'm nearly finished with that one as well so it shouldn't be problem. Okay now the Poll result is in:**

**Ria will have . . . . . . . . . taking in account the votes on the poll and the few PM's I have had . . . . . . 4 Mates – wow I can have some fun with that (evil laugh)**

**Right any questions I'll gladly answer them**

**Also one of the men mentioned in the chapter will be a Mate of Ria's, any guess on who? **

**Next chapter:**

**Seto gives Ria a tutor of the school and shows him some short cuts**

**The Elves go into the forest and meet an elusive elf**

**Ria meets some of the teachers and clashes with one**

**Any ideas I'll be glad to hear them**

**Until next chapter please**

**Review **


	9. A Lazy Day Interupted

**Chapter 9:** A Lazy Day Interrupted

**Hey guys welcome back I have a question off a reviewer I can't help her but maybe you guys can**

**The reviewer is looking for a story with a Creature Harry with a Female Creature Partner if you have any good stories like this let me know please thanks guys**

**Now then I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter for you all and wow I can't believe 123 reviewers 0.0 still in shook here.**

**Anyway reason that a new chapters been posted so soon ….. I won Gold in a Competition for my course Media Makeup I am so happy right now I just had to write a new chapter so you can all be happy with me ^_^ please enjoy**

**Happy Easter **

**And please:**

**Review ^_^**

The next morning found Ria waking up to Yuki butting his foot, he sleepily batted the small cat way which apparently annoyed the little tyke because the next thing the young elf new the snow cat jumped on his face and decided he needed a bath to wake up. Cruor was purring from his place on the plush chair in the corner since he had the foresight to move when the white menace came in and tried to wake his Charge. Said Charge was laughing so hard he started to cry however the snow cat's sharp claws caught on the elf's sensitive ear causing Ria to cry out in pain and Yuki to jump off the elf in shock and run out of the room. Cruor jumped onto the bed and rubbed into the elf's chest hoping to comfort the small elf some when Seto came in followed by Yuki, "You okay?" Ria looked up tears watered his eyes slightly which pulled on Seto's heart slightly, "Yes, its fine, their just sensitive that's all," Seto knew that Elf ears were highly sensitive and not just to pleasure so he scowled at his Soul Guardian who mewed in distress before rubbing against Seto's calf.

Ria watched from the bed as the Ice Demon 'melted' and lifted his Soul Guardian into his arms and cuddled her, "Honestly Seto its fine, no blood no foul right?" The elf winked slightly then followed the Ice Demon into their common room, "So shower's do you prefer evenings or mornings?" Seto really didn't care so he'd go with whatever the cute elf wanted, "Mornings, they wake me up that way," The older male nodded, and they agreed that Ria would shower in the mornings and Seto in the evenings. With that sorted Ria confirmed that Seto already showered before skipping off to grab his clothes.

The bathroom was spacious, with both a shower block and a bathtub, there was two shelves above the sink, the higher one already held items which he assumed were Seto's so he placed his own toiletries on the lower one which he was glad he could reach so easily when noticed that the shelf had been lowered and realised that Seto must have done it that morning while he slept. A smile crept on his face as he stripped and stepped into the shower block the water coming on automatically at the perfect temperature.

Once he was done showering he stepped out and dried himself off with a large fluffy brown towel before dressing in faded gray jeans, white trainers, navy blue plain t-shirt and pulled a gray zipped jacket on the top but rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He walked into the common room to see Seto glaring slightly at his friends who were awkwardly standing near the entrance.

"Hey guys," He greeted them all and his friends sighed in relief, "Ria, what's up?" Caleb asked eyeing the Ice Demon with distrust, he wished that the small elf had been placed with some other elf that way they knew Ria would be safe. "Breakfast or at least it will be if you're all ready?" They all nodded and Ria noted the new comer standing beside Caleb who Ria guessed must have been Leon, "Do you want to eat with us Seto?" The Ice Demon looked stunned but accepted and allowed Yuki to climb up his arm to rest on his shoulders as they all headed for the painting of the barn owl that would have a corridor hidden behind it which would allow them to get to the main building easily.

As they walked down the corridor Seto's eyes picked up a faint shadow just to the left of Ria, narrowing his eyes he pulled the young elf to his side quickly and freezing the moisture in the air freezing the figures feet to the floor, Yuki senses her Charge's alarm for the young elf quickly grew to the same size as Cruor and faced the figure growling lowly. Ria was slightly stunned as the figure that had been frozen suddenly burst into flame and was holding a flaming sword. His friends had been thrown back in the sudden burst of flame and were now trying to scramble to their feet to help but Ria realised who the figure was and managed to gain control of the situation before some got hurt

"Stop," The figure paused instantly, flaming sword inches away from Seto's neck as the Ice Demon had been caught off guard, "Seto its fine, his name Alex Tanner, he's a Fire Elf and is one of the, I'm sure, many guards placed here for my protection, or at least that's what my grandparents would do and my adopted father would mostly likely agree completely," Alex Tanner stepped out of the shadow, his fire red hair pulled into a tight ponytail showing that he was indeed an elf and thus no threat at all to Ria. The elf regarded Seto momentarily before banishing his sword

"I'm impressed with your reaction times Ice Demon, not many could catch me off guard. His Highness being an exception," He nodded to Ria who smiled but didn't comment any further, "Can we go please I'm starving," Cruor chuckled and moved so Ria's hand rested on his head before moving away, guiding the small elf while the Ice Demon and Fire Elf glared at each other.

Caleb and Riku were smirking, Alex was a very formidable foe which was why Legolas and Olivia made it so he could guard Ria, however with Ria's new friendship with the Ice Demon tempers were going to fly and fights would become quite common.

Mike and Spencer were impressed, Seto reacted shockingly when he pulled their friend to his side and slightly behind him, to protect him, they realised with a shook that Seto actually had a heart and cared for their friend which made them both relived. One more so than the other.

Leon had no idea who anyone bar Caleb and Riku was and just watched with amused amber eyes, he was a weretiger after all; he loved jokes and partying. He couldn't wait to be introduced to the new elf, he knew for a fact that elves were mischievous especially new elves because they couldn't rein in their mischievous side. He would be fun to make pranks with, so with that in mind he pulled Caleb's arm and whined, "Caleb introduce me already,"

The blood elf had the right to look abashed but hastily introduced his friend to his prince, "Ria this is Leon my roommate and a weretiger, Leon this is Ria Prince of the Blood and Royal Elves so please watch your tongue," The weretiger merely grinned, looped arms with Ria who smirked

"So Ria, know any good pranks," The others paused mid-step and Ria let out a tinkling laugh, "Maybe,"

They walked ahead with Seto quickly following, "We are so doomed," Caleb said with a sad shake of his, "How come?" Spencer questioned as they followed

"Ria is a sort of ….. prank menace shall we say,"

"You mean he's a prank God," Riku cut in with a mild smirk and Caleb nodded, "Yes, he comes up with the most embarrassing pranks ever, and Merlin help you if you ever decide to prank him," They both blushed furiously before walking faster to get away from the now curious stares

"Curious?" Mike asked the Kitsune whose ears had perked right up and were now twitching adorably on top of his head

"Insanely,"

They shared a looked before darting forward hoping to catch the small elf before the other two did

Alex just trailed along with a slight smile on his face at the childish antics of his Prince's new friends before melting into the shadows.

The breakfast hall was full of chattering creatures of all kinds, Ria was quite speechless but took it all into stride as he walked to the buffet table with Leon trailing behind like a lost puppy, after selecting a healthy breakfast of porridge and fruit with a unhealthy caramel latté they all found a seat and began eating with small talk going on, Seto had wandered off to his own friends after promising Ria to introduce him to said friends and show him and his friends around

Currently Spencer was a tight as a bow string as he watched his younger brother walk towards the buffet table without a glance towards him, "What's up?" The elf prince asked while he petted Cruor absently, the Kitsune looked to the curious elf with a small grin, "My younger brother," Ria looked over where the Kitsune sat with his 'friends' and sneered, before a thought hit him, "Younger?"

"Yep we're twins, but I'm older by about 10 minutes," The neko hissed slightly as Julius looked over to them, "How come he introduced himself as the Heir then? Last time I knew the oldest was always the Heir?" Mike asked with concern and Spencer sighed

"My parents their not … fond of me, compared to Julius I'm very …. Plain," Ria bit his lip slightly, he hate vain people and it seemed like Spencer's family were very vain discounting said neko of course, "So they've been trying to find a way to get Julius as the Heir instead, after all there,"

"Has never been an ugly Kitsune," A mocking voice from behind Spencer and the boy turned around, fear etched onto his face as Julius stood there with his friends, glare in place and looking very beautiful, "Apart from you brother, the only ugly Kitsune alive must have shamed mother and father when they realised how despicable you really are," Mike growled lowly and the two older elves looked fuming mad even Leon who barely knew Spencer was growling, Seto had at some point wandered off without them noticing

Ria however stood up calmly and walked forward he stood in front of Julius which looked very funny considered the Kitsune was nearly a whole head taller which made said neko look down in amusement, "Say that again one more time," The elf looked very passive about the situation but Spencer could see the tense muscles and clenched fists, anger in every movement of his body

"There has never been an ugly Kitsune, but my brother proved us all wrong, it's only a matter of time before our parents try to kill him I mean why have an ugly Heir when they could have me as,"

SMACK

Ria's fist connected solidly to the Kitsune nose, and a satisfying crunch as the neko's nose broke. Julius fell backwards into one of his friends and they all ended up in a pile on the floor with a furious looking Elf Prince standing above cracking his knuckles menacingly, "Want to say it again," The icy look in his normally kind green eyes had Julius literally pissing himself, however the Kitsune stood up and took hold of the elf's jacket and brought his own fist backwards but before he could even threaten the elf he found a hand closed around his own fist

"Mr Hamato, harassing the new student are you?" A tall muscled man with a large lizard tail swinging lazily behind him, and bright glowing yellow eyes regarded them all intently, "N-no Professor Leighton," Ria tilted his head to the side

"Oh so you weren't about to punch the elf in the face then," The other seemed quite scared of the teacher and even backed way slightly, Spencer tried to pull Ria backwards as well but the young elf wouldn't be moved an inch, "N-n,"

"Oh that's not what it looked like Mr Hamato,"

"He hit me first," As if the bleeding broken nose wasn't even there Leighton raised his eyebrow, "Really, I didn't see anything like that at all, what I saw was a brave young elf standing up for his friend because of your worthless pointless bullying," He dropped the fist and Julius sprawled on the floor in a heap, "Get out of here Mr Hamato and I'll see you for detention tonight my office," The Kitsune nodded and fled along with his friends trailing behind like loyal sheep

"Mr Weasley, you best careful of the enemies you make here, a lot of them may not have the guts to back it themselves but instead have the influence to back their words," Ria gave a blinding smile

"I'm stronger than I look Professor Leighton," The teacher gave a smile which was scary because the man had a full set of fangs instead of normal teeth and Ria had the burning curiosity to ask what the man was so he did

The other seemed even more worried and Caleb even came forward to defend his Prince when the man started to laugh

"I like you little elf, you have guts despite your size and I like that, I'm half Gorgon half Dracken, names Charles Leighton call me Charles," Ria beamed brightly and his friends stood in complete shook, "Arianwyn, but everyone calls me Ria since my full name is bit of a mouthful,"

"So what do you teach?"

"Advance Weaponry, Advance Muggle self-defense and Lunar Magic," He looked to Leon who was shaking slightly and hiding behind Caleb who rolled his eyes, "Be careful little elf, I'll see you around," Charles walked off with a lazy backwards wave before leaving the hall,

"He seems nice," Ria sat back down calmly and sipped at his tea the other gave a collective sigh of "Wow," before they all plopped down in their seats each of them looked a bit dumbstruck, Ria cocked his head slightly "You seemed shock,"

The young vampire broke out of his thoughts first, "Professor Leighton is the perhaps the strictest teacher here, he's so ….."

"Unapproachable," Spencer

"Scary," Leon

"Yes thank you," The Kitsune and Weretiger nodded seriously, "Anyway no one has ever spoken that directly to him, ever. Not even the other teachers,"

"Really, huh, he's just different that's all. I think he prefers people who are upfront and honest, even if that honesty is brutal." The small elf smiled as Seto headed towards their table with one of his friends trailing behind him, "Besides with him being half Gorgon it's no surprise really, they re prideful creatures, they dislike people who hide the truth,"

Ria stood and stretched then greeted Seto, "Charles seemed to like you," The Ice Demon smirked as the others gaped at the use of the half Dracken half Gorgon's name, "Yea I think so, I like him, he's very different. Anyway who's your friend?"

"Ah this is my cousin actually, Atemu Yami, he's a Shadow Demon, Atemu this is Arianwyn Greenleaf a Royal and Blood Elf,"

Atemu looked him over and smirked, "The pleasure is all mine little elf," he held his hand out and Ria took it but instead of shaking it Atemu lifted it and pressed a firm kiss to the back

"I'm sure it is," The elf said a bit dryly but with a cheeky smirk which made the Demon give a genuine smile, "I heard Seto is going to give you and your friends a tutor and I'd thought I'd join in,"

"You're more than welcome to," Introductions were made between everyone else and Ria took a moment to study the new comer

He was actually quite short standing at about 5ft7 but q firm muscled build, his skin was a golden brown, his eyes a deep chocolate brown which set off his dark green hair which Ria knew was dyed, his nose had been broken several time by the look of the slightly raised bone at the top and his face was sharply angled "Like what you see?" Atemu teased lightly

"Maybe, why green?" With his own teasing grin

The Shadow Demon grinned, "Why be ordinary when you can be extraordinary," Ria nodded his empathically,

"To true my friend, to true," They walked out the hall continuing their teasing banter ignoring the looks they received as they left followed by a large Blood Cat who looked very amused

"Do we leave them alone together?" Spencer asked a stunned Seto, who blinked before darting for the door, "No bloody way," They all ran for the door then

Only to find themselves covered in white stuff, which made Spencer and Leon sneeze due to their animalistic senses, Ria and Atemu both clutched their sides with tears streaming down their faces as they held onto each other for support, Seto looked very un-amused as he brushed a load of it out of his hair, "What is it?" Riku asked very wearily as he shook his own head letting his silver locks dislodge a pile onto the floor

"Relax its flour," Ria gasped, as he slowly got control of himself, "Flour?" Mike repeated slowly as he banished the lot with a lazy wave of his hand

"Flour," Confirmed Atemu

"Where did you get flour from?" Seto demanded with a slightly growl as Atemu bit his lip to hold in laughter, "My House Elf,"

"You're House Elf?" Spencer cocked his head in confusion

"Which one?" Caleb asked as he eyed the pile of flour on the floor that Mike didn't banish yet, "Kreacher," Riku sighed in relief, "Good because if it was the deranged elf Dobby I would be heading for the showers right now,"

"Why's that?" They all headed for the stairs the flour forgotten on the floor behind them but vanished as they walked away due to the Magic of the Building

"Dobby is very ….. Eccentric. When I prank someone Dobby assumes I'm angry with them and puts his own … spin on the prank,"

"That's the understatement of the century," was muttered from the shadows and Ria laughed brightly before turning and giving his guardian Elf gave a cute wink before taking Atemu's arm after the Demon offered it and walked up the stairs, "Anyway where are we going?"

"First floor has all Human Teachers any of you got a lesson with a Human?"

"Yes I have a Muggle Alan Brown and a Wizard Scott Brown both for self-defense," Theo frowned slightly

"Thought you already knew hand-to-hand combat?" The elf turned to face him slightly while still keeping hold of Atemu's arm, "Yes that's right why?"

"Well Scott and Alan are both good but they're for beginners only, sort of like the basics of fighting," Ria looked thoughtful, "I'll have to have a word with them before hand then," Theo nodded as they stopped outside a dojo

"This is the arena however if you get moved to another self-defense class they'll be higher up, like I said only the human teachers are on the first floor, so we go up now," They started with the stairs but were stopped by Seto

"Wait any of you take Blood, Shadow, Lunar or Necromancy?"

Leon nodded but he already knew where his class was and said so, Ria sighed, "Won't it be easier to just tell you our lessons?"

The Ice Demon actually blushed, "True, okay,"

"I think it's only Ria that needs the help, the rest of us have already attending the school, we're along for the ride really," Everyone else nodded and the small elf pouted

"Fine,Blood Magic, Black Magic, Elemental Magic, Healing, Natural Magic, Potions, Charm, Music, Self Defense Teachers however I'm switching Natural Magic with Necromancy, Maria said I might benefit more from that class since Elves are already know Natural Magic pretty well,"

"When did you sort that out?" The elf grinned, "Over the holidays of course,"

"Okay you'll have two classes in the basement come on,"

The basement was well lit and had spacious corridors, the blood magic lesson was held in a large class with several items such as a mirror, a rack of knives, ritual bowls, goblets and even its own small garden patch. The Necromancy room was similar but it also had a body of water instead of the garden patch. They went up to the charms floor, followed by where his black magic class would be which was a half open half closed room on the 4th floor. He didn't have any classes on the 5th but discovered Riku and Caleb did who were both taking Dance Magic, "So Dance Magic?"

"Yep, it's a very powerful brand, using your own body without words to cast spells and do rituals. You'll probably find yourself there for some Blood Rituals as well," Ria grinned, we couldn't with to see those two dancing #

"Potions room, we can't go in because they'll still be stocking the more dangerous ingredients," Atemu commented as they walked passed a stained door which was closed whereas most rooms had their door closed

The next floor held Lunar Magic and Elemental Magic. The Elemental Magic room was full of different materials for each element, a rocky patch, a small lake, ever burning fire, and a pile of lanterns, "This is just for basics were you'll start, when you get further ahead they send you outside to bend the natural elements," Ria nodded, made sense no point in starting with the hard stuff if you didn't know the basics.

"I feel for you, my brother will be in this class," Ria actually brightened at that to which Spencer was going to question until he saw the wicked grin and mischievous gleam he decided he really didn't want to know

"The infirmary," They entered a large white room where they could see a several nurses stocking the shelves; "Healing will take place over there with the head nurse." Mike commented and pointed a sectioned off area behind a curtain where they could see a round figure moving about, "It's one of the reasons that we have 4 on staff nurses," Ria gave them a shocked look and Theo smiled,

"Well with so many students of all different Creature types we need several healers, I mean sure the teachers are all certified medics but only in their areas." Atemu explained as Seto pointed out that there was a door on each floor that led to the infirmary and it had the standard red cross on so he wouldn't get confused

"There two male healers, and two female healers and then there's the head healers whose male but there also an on call head female healer if she's need. One of the two healers are actually muggle doctors," Ria couldn't wait for this class, he really loved helping people and healing may be a safer way to do that

"Anyway after the basics the healer assesses where your natural skills lie and go from there. After all healing goes off in different areas." Theo continued after seeing his friend's interest, "Really?" Ria grinned brightly as they left for the 3rd floor once more as Seto said he forgot something else he would need

"Yep, not sure of all of them though, I know that you could go off and specialize in Muggle Medicines only or only Wizarding Remedies,"

"There's also Herbal Remedies which is combination of the two," Spencer put in as Seto pointed out the music room he would be in but again the door was shut so they didn't go in, "How about we show you the grounds," Ria nodded

"Then you can go and specialize in Curse Countering, I'm pretty sure that ties in with Cruses Breaking and Warding really but you can always change lessons if you find some classes don't really suit you." Seto put in as an after thought

"You can change classes half way through the year?"

"Yep," The young vampire grinned, "Although you can't change next year, the first year is finding your talents and lessons you'd enjoy." The young elf beamed at least he would be forced to carry on a lesson if he didn't like it much

"Not to mention they also offer Mastery's after you've completed the required years of learning," The elf released Atemu's arm and walked backwards with his hands clasped behind his head

"So there's no age limit?"

"Nope, I know there are several people here who are 30+ and only going into their first year like you. It all depends on the person you see, some people won't accept their creature and thus their place here until something happens later on in their life or they have other commitments. There's on average 6 years of schooling because our classes are small and thus able to focus on one-to-one training then there's the optional 5 year Mastery Class that is one-to-one,"

"Wow, its brilliant here," They all smiled fondly at him, "Oh the library you didn't show me that," Seto cursed in Greek which made Ria raise an eyebrow, "You speak Greek?" The Ice Demon looked up and Atemu laughed

"You're the only one to work out what language it is first off, it even took me 3 times to hear it before I realised he was speaking Greek,"

"Yea you understand it?"

"My grandfather was teaching me but I only know basic phrases,"

"I can teach you if you'd like, my father is Greek and required me to know my Greek Heritage," The elf grinned as Seto opened a door with a book on, "The Library, same with the infirmary, the door is on every level and they all lead here, books are sorted by subject then alphabetically, if you know the book you're looking for write on that parchment and the book will appear beside it. To check out book press your hand to the scanner here," He pointed to it by the desk, "Press the Out button and scan the book under here," Ria watched carefully committing it to memory, "You can borrow it for up to 4 weeks after that it will automatically return if you forget, but if your early returning the book it's the same process but press In," The elf nodded

"Easy,"

"Yep, muggle technology is fabulous," Ria nodded absently as the left and headed for the grounds

"You can go anywhere out here so long as there is no ball of magic. The yellow ball means there's as class going on and you cannot go in that area for the next hour or two. If a ball turns green it means there's been an accident and someone needs help. Blue is if a fights broken out. Red is no entry due to hazard." Ria nodded with each one to show he was listening. "So we have the lake, plenty of creature under the water as well so be careful, your only allowed to swim so far out unless you're a water type creature. Same with the forest but you being an Elf you pretty have full range of the forest, however same with the lake there are creatures who live there such as the Centaurs, Thestral's and others. Some vampires like to hunt out there so be weary of that, oh there's a ball for that its brown, so if a vampire is feeding there will be a brown ball about 4 meters away in all directions so avoid those or else the vampire will assume you want its kill,"

Theo nodded, "And some vampires won't stop and ask questions like me, they'll just attack you and drink from you. Unwilling feeding can painful as well," The vampire shivered slightly as he remembered his own first unwilling feed both received and giving. "Anyway I think that's all you need for now, as your classes progress and you decided which area suits you best you'll advance and go to different areas of the building for your lessons, see" He pointed to a arena

"Charles's class is out here; the area has spells on to stop bad weather and the cold settling in,"

"I see,"

"Well that's it, wow, look at the time, it's quite late nearly 2 where does it go eh," The blood elf grinned as Riku smacked him around the head, "What was that for?" Ria laughed as his two Elvin friends started to bicker as they headed for the dining hall

"Lunch is served at 12 till half 12 since most people don't bother with that, dinner is from 2 till 6 as people's lessons are at different times and supper is from 8 till 10 as some lesson don't finished till 9," Mike told him as they followed the bickering pair with Leon now putting his own take on it

"Not to mention the days where Lunar Magic is at its peak Supper is severed till midnight and the students get a late start the next day, which means if on the full moons Leon doesn't show for supper or breakfast don't freak,"

"Duly noted,"

The rest of the day was spent hanging out in the common room before each of them left at 8 for supper then went to their own rooms.

Stood at the entrance of his room with Cruor made him uneasy for some reason, he really didn't want to sleep tonight,

_~Ria is something wrong?_ Cruor's gentle voice startled him, the blood cat had been silent all day after all

"No I just don't want to sleep," he answered normally which had his companion worried,

_~Why's that?_ The young elf hesitated but answered

"Remember when the healer said some of memories would come back in the form of dreams?" The blood cat nodded, "I have a feeling one of the dreams will finally happen, and I don't to know anymore," Tears leaked out of his eyes, he knew deep inside himself he needed to know what happened but he was afraid at the same time. Afraid of how deep Ron's betrayal ran

_~I wish I could do something to help you master, but this is something only you can decided on, however I will offer some advice, no matter what you see we will still accept you, and maybe it's time these memories are confronted, they've been hidden for too long making you suffer alone, but now I am here, Aureolus will be here if you need him, your friends are here and your family are only a call away_

The elf didn't move but after a few more minutes he went inside dressed in pant bottoms only got under the sheets and closed his eyes, he dropped into memories almost straight away

Cruor jumped on to the bed and curled himself around his master and fell into a very light sleep waiting for the moment his master would need him and need him the elf would so he would be ready with an open ear and a warm fluffy shoulder

**Okay that's it for this chapter folks hope you enjoyed it here the:**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Angel-Hime-Chan:** Yea its Seto hahahaha I like the name so I decided to use lol and you're the only one who has said about as well, don't think anyone else noticed so good eye ^_^

**Selene's Daughter:** Wow thanks a lot ^^

**Femalefarrier:** Thanks so much ^^

**Cookyc:** Awww thanks so much that made me feel loads about it all, glad you enjoy it so much ^_^

**Ladywatertiger:** Hmmm haven't thought about it really, I like Rune Magic and the sound of Dance Magic but we'll see. Thanks for the review.

**Pheonixs1518:**Opps hahahaha yea he's supposed to be 5'5 lol typo thanks for pointing it out when I get time I'll change it over. Hahahaha yea I should include a dominant who's is about 5'8 or 5'7 lol I'll defo think about that one.

**Foxfada:** Thanks

**King of Hearts 129:** Ahhh yea the height issue was a typo Harry is 5'5 which the last time I'm changing it I'm going to go over the last chapter when I get time and change it. Thanks for the pointers I'll tone down the descriptions a bit thanks for the pointer and you didn't you put it very nicely thank you ^_^

**Harrymania1978**: Not quite sure what JM means but thanks for taking time to review

**Melshenia Kari:** Ohhh that's coming promise, and it will be so dirty (evil laugh)

**Sayianhund:** In case you're still read the story, no I don't sorry but if I find any I'll let you know. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Devil Dragon Angel:** Glad you enjoyed it so much I will try to update as often as possible

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow:** Thanks so much ^_^

**Katikat1703:** Awww thanks so much as for the Weasley's I'll come to that soon promise thanks so much hope I'll continue hearing from you

**Barbasulrico:** Wow thanks so much. I'm glad to answer questions. Yep we're finally here lots to come; here are the answers to your questions:

**Q:** Will Harry move into the Mate house the first year?

**A:** I'm not sure yet we'll have to see how the story goes

**Q:** Will he fall in love instantly or take his time picking?

**A:** Take his time; he'll have a number of people 'vying' for his attention so he'll take his time since they'll be his Mates for life. You'll meet several of those Mate's over the next 3 chapters than I'll do a poll and see which you all like the most. I'm thinking two Mates chosen by the reviewers and two by myself.

**Q:** Will he be able to break some hearts or will he mate with everyone that comes along?

**A:** Since there's going to many trying to win him over he will have to break some hearts which is good cause if he mates with everyone that comes along he'll be quite the slut LOL

**Q:** Will he Mate with a teacher?

**A:** Maybe ….

**Q:** What is it with me and turtle necks?

**A:** I absolutely love them; I wear them all the time. But yea I can see where your coming from I'll change it up now I didn't even notice I did it.

**Q:** School uniform?

**A:** There will be no uniforms at all, I hate the buggers, was glad to get rid of my Hairdressing Uniform when I started my Makeup Course

**Q:** Is Seto one of Harry's Mates?

**A:** No, I agree with you Harry's roommates always end up being his mate so I'm going to be different. Seto will be a sort of Older Brother to Harry since all of his adopted Brothers aren't in school with him Seto will take up that role.

There we go hope that answers all the questions you had if I missed any let me know, glad you like my story so much ^_^

**Fae0306:** Thanks so much …. Sorry Seto will not be Ria's Mate more like an older brother figure

**KyuubiChild717:** thanks for reviewing and no Harry won't be with Seto, it happens to often Harry getting together with his bodyguards and roommate so I won't be doing either

**HPFANATIC-21:** Awww thanks so much I'm glad you like my story so much, I do try to keep my imagination running wild lol what's life without a little fun and imagination right ;) and I would like to thank you for the wonderful review as always ^_^

**Sadiefan:** Awww thanks so much that made my night, honestly, the kid I babysit smacked me in the face and made my nose bleed (accident of course) but I was still grumpy so when I got home and read the review it made me feel tons better so thanks so much ^_^

**Coon2012:** Wow thanks so much glad you like my story despite the jumping around hahaha great review thanks again ^^

**Guest:** Awww thanks so much I will do and whenever someone gets me down I'll just read all of these positive reviews that have made me feel so much better. Yea I read Arcane Academy and its one of my fave's as well. Thanks so much for saying that glad you think so ^_^

**Yana5:** Thanks so much. Thank you for reviewing it ^_^

**ThestralxD:** Thanks a bunch. No Seto will not be one of Ria's Mates since I think that the 'Harry falls in love and becomes Mates with his roommate' happens very often in Creature Stories so I've decided to be different and not do that – sorry. 

**BloodyFallenRose:** awww thanks hope this chapter was just as good ^^

**Tambry:** Thanks for the two reviews; sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors hard to think I'll be 20 next Tuesday eh LOL thanks for pointing it out though. Ah I didn't know the order of the Weasley Siblings but now I do thank so much for that I'll note it down so it doesn't happen again and change it when I get chance. Yea I love Nyx as well and it changes thing up a bit as I've noticed a lot of stories use Merlin or some to do with magic so I thought what about a Goddess instead. Thanks for reading and reviewing the story I'm glad you think I'm doing an amazing job and yea Seto is who everyone is thinking – Yu-Gi-Oh …. I have no idea why I picked the name but I also put another one in did you notice? Hahaha and I think lots more will pop up from other Animes and Manga's Cartoons. Maybe I should do a competition and see who can spot them eh.

**Right we've met a few possible mates, I have to start getting a character profile together or else I'm going to forget my own characters lol anyone else ever done that? Anyway I'll start a poll soon once we've met all potential mates. Two mates will be picked by you the Reviewers by popular vote in a poll and two by myself – is that fair?**

**Okay have a great Easter, hope you all have lots of chocolates, I might just might update on my birthday next Tuesday but we'll see how generous I'm feeling lol**

**Next chapter:**

**A memory – will be based in their 4****th**** year so what do you think should happen? Ron beating Harry? Raping him? Draining his magic? – You pick **

**Aureolus makes an appearance at last – you thought I'd forgotten him eh **

**Ria has his first day's lessons but something happens and he's sent to St Mungo's – I already know (duh) but can any of you guess what happens here a hint: Read back to his medical exam and the problems he now has it has to do with one of those**

**Spence develops feelings for someone – who? Hint: It's not who you'd expect.**

**Charles appears once more (anyone else think he's creepy or not creepy enough?)**

**Think that's it might add something else just to throw you all but anyway I'll see you soon**

**Please **

**Review ^_^**


	10. Memory, Classes, Hospital!

**Chapter 10:** Memory, Classes and Hospital!

**Happy birthday to me**

**Happy birthday to me**

**Happy birthday EmeraldNeko**

**Happy birthday to me**

**Hahaha yep you guessed it I m officially 20 today **** oh the horror of being old and ugly aye. Oh well since I'm in a good mood I got a very early chapter for you all, was going to just do a filler from the summer but I figured why not give them all what they want. The chapters a bit short as I've only had two days to work on it in between teaching myself how to knit – yep weird eh I took up a new hobby knitting – drawing anime/manga and YAOI (I love yaoi) and working on my Mask Unit (we have to make different masks using different materials and research several cultural masks like African, Egyptian and Japanese hey anyone got any info lol kidding its going …. Crappy but I'll get there) **

**On with the chapter enjoy and remember to **

**Review (just for me since it's my birthday be the best gift ever)**

_Memory/Dream_

"_Worthless," _

_SMACK_

"_Weakling"_

_CRACK_

"_Your nothing but a waste of space," A fist came down once more connecting painfully to his ribs cause him to collapse onto the floor panting harshly and holding his ribs which he was pretty sure were broken, looking up he saw the angry baby blue eyes full of resentment and disgust of his best friend Ron Weasley as the red head pulled back his foot and smashed it into his back before kneeing him in the stomach, winding him thoroughly but it wasn't the punches or kicks that hurt it was the words_

_Words that cut deeply into his soul as his friend grabbed a fist full of his raven black hair and yanked him towards the fire in the Gryffindor Common room, "Even your relatives don't like, so maybe I should take a page from your uncles book," He pulled out a white hot poker and moved it so close to his face that he could feel the burning heat, "Ron please,"_

_SMACK_

_The iron poker came down harshly on his back burning his clothes skin making him cry out in pain and fear as it was pressed and held against the inside of his right wrist, "Don't say my name, don't you dare say my name, you worthless, a coward, why your mother and father died for you I'll never know, you should have been the one to die not them and you know that," Harry nodded helplessly it was all true, his parents should never have died_

"_Sirius Black is a fugitive because of you," Smack, "Remus Lupin will lose his job, because of you" Slap_

"_YOU NERELY GOT HERMIONE AND I KILLED" The poker whipped across his face and he felt blackness tingeing the edges of his vision, "Mr Weasley I think he got it," The sound of his head of house coming into the room made him look up hopefully but she just sneered at him before casting a cutting curse which hit his left leg and his face become one of heartbroken sadness_

"_Poppy, make sure his face doesn't scar or if it does cast a permanent glamour same for the burn on his wrist. Get rid of everything else," The nurse gave wicked smile as she came into his line of sight and swished her wand over his broken helpless body causing spasms of pain to race along his body before his injuries stitched themselves back together, she cast the glamour then turned to Minerva and Ron both were smirking as he still writhed in pain, "The glamour's will leech his own magic, they will become so intertwined with the freak's magic that they won't ever come off, and the scars will never fade no matter what," With that she cast the glamour causing him even more pain before leaving, Minerva followed but turned, "Don't forget to take care of the memory Weasley," The boy nodded pointed his own wand and muttered_

"_Too bad you won't remember this I'm very good at memory charms now so you remember anything once again: Obliviate"_

_End Memory/Dream_

Ria shot up in bed panting harshly, tears creating a steady path down his white cheeks, he hand flew to his right wrist and ran along the skin which appeared smooth but he wasn't so sure now, then both hand flew to his face and ran across the smooth surface where the burn over his left eye had been. Suddenly he jumped out of bed ran for the toilet not even noticing he ran Yuki over before he doubled over the toilet bowl and threw up his dinner

"Ria?" He vaguely heard Seto's calm sleepy voice before he threw up once more, his breaths became closer as his mind settled into panic

Cruor grabbed a light blue L shaped can before racing after his master, he entered the bathroom to see the Ice Demon trying in vain to get his charge to calm down and breath but the elf was so lost in a memory he couldn't hear him

_~Ria, please you need to calm yourself, you're giving yourself an Asthma attack_ The blood cat placed the can on the floor and pushed it towards Ria who gripped the bowl of the toilet tightly before throwing up once more

_~Damn it where is Aureolus when you need him_ he rubbed against Ria's arm to comfort him but the elf merely shrank away from them both 

"Please don't, it wasn't my fault, please," The young elf was whispering to himself and curled into a ball and protected his head from an assailant that lived in his memories

Then there was a gentle trill and the elf seemed to relax slightly as his Storm Phoenix flew in the bathroom and landed on Ria's shoulder and started singing in his ear

_#come on little master, calm your mind and use that weird can to breath_ a combination of the song and Cruor's presence allowed Ria enough stability to do as he was told, taking the can and shaking it a few time before placing his mouth over the front and pressing down on the can as he inhaled. He leaned backwards into Seto who rested a pale blue tinted hand on his forehead, the coolness of his skin allowed the young elf to relax even more and let the medicine do its work

"I'm okay now," He was still breathless but they were calming down, so they all just sat like that until the elf's breathing was under control "Okay I good," He made to get up but Seto swept him up easily into his arms and carried him princess-style to the living room where he was placed on the sofa, Yuki jumped up and curled up on his stomach as if she knew not to press on his chest at the moment and started to purr and rub her face into his navel. Cruor kept his head under Ria hand and Aureolus perched on his knee still singing softly

"What time is it?" Seto looked at the clock

"2am," The elf looked guilty, "Sorry for waking you Seto,"

"Its fine, what happened?" The elf flinched and looked away but answered, "A dream, no a memory, before I came here my … best friend used to cast memory charms on me. This summer they were removed however I didn't have dreams over the holidays and my grandmother said they'd come when I'm ready to know, I had one last night," He laid his free hand over his eyes the fingers tips brushing against his left eye

"Go on, it helps to talk about it you know,"

The Ice Demon's calm presence allowed Ria to speak about everything in the memory, the words that hurt more than the blows, the way his head of house turned on him and Poppy the one adult he thought he could trust because she was a healer turned her back on him, "It's like everyone wants to hurt me, my friends, my family, my teachers," Seto gathered him into a firm warm hug and allowed the elf to cry on his shoulders as he whispered comforting words in the elf's sensitive ear

"Sleep, we will guard your dreams now," The elf seemed weary but allowed Seto to pick him and take him to his room. Once he was settled on the bed, Yuki resumed her position on his stomach Cruor was curled up behind him so Ria's head rested on the blood cats belly and Aureolus was perched on the bedside table still singing softly, Seto pulled the arm chair from the corner of the room and sat down, "Sleep," And he did

At 7am Cruor woke Seto and Ria but gently prodding them until they were both up and coherent, the young elf sat up and rubbed his tired eyes but found he did actually feel better, "Think you're up for your first day?" Ria turned his attention to the Ice Demon and nodded with a relaxed smile

"Yea,"

Seto ruffled his hair getting an indigent huff from Ria before he left to dress. Ria could be bothered with a shower that morning so opted out of it and just dressed in green cargo pants, white trainers, a thin bright red t-shirt that said 'Bite me', it had been a gift from Theo when they first became friends, and pulled a wooly black cardigan on but left it open, he grabbed his shoulder bag which was already packed for his day and left calling out a hasty goodbye to Aureolus and Cruor following behind him. He met Seto in the living room who was holding out a brush and bobble, "Thank you," he took both items set his bag by the armchair and proceeded to brush his long tangled hair until it was unknotted and sleek then pulled it into a neat high ponytail. "Much better,"

"What lessons do you have?"

The elf looked up at the question from where he had been rummaging through his bag to make sure everything was there, "Elemental Magic 9-11, break, Blood Magic 11:30-1, lunch, Black Arts 3-5 that's all for today,"

"Pretty good, they normally give all classes around 2 hours the first or two so the teachers can assess were the students are at,"

"Yea I noticed that since tomorrow it's the same time but instead I have Potions, break, Charms, lunch then Healing," The two left with their Soul Guardians following behind, Ria actually spoke to the shadows which confused Seto until a female with earth green hair stepped out of them, "Morning Young Master,"

"Mai this is Seto my roommate, Seto this is Mai she's a Forest Elf and is one of the guards trailing me today," The woman looked abashed but saluted then blended back into the shadows

"How can she do that I thought she was a Forest Elf not a Shadow Elf," The Prince merely gave him an amused stare, "It's a secret," A cheeky wink then the elf ran towards his friends who were gathered by the door waiting for him, "See you later Seto," They left and Seto went to find his own friends

Breakfast consisted of Scrambled Eggs on toast and a cup of mango tea for Ria and his friends noticed the healthy to unhealthy switch easily, "You have a rather well rounded diet eh," Mike commented as he ate his own breakfast of full English

"I suppose I do, I just eat what I fancy is all," He shrugged and the rest of the meal passed in friendly conversation before they split for their classes at which discovered Theo and Caleb would be in his Blood Magic class, Mike, Riku, Caleb and Spencer in his Black Arts class

So headed for the Elemental Room Seto should him yesterday with the others since his class came first.

The room was already half full when he entered which made him a bit nervous since everyone seemed to be friends and he was heading to sit at the back when a pretty petite girl came up to him with a brilliant smile, her hair was bright silver and her eyes a pure white

"Hello I'm Antoinette May but everyone calls me Toni for short, I'm a Natural Wind Elemental"

He shook her hand firmly with a soft smile of his own, "Arianwyn Desi Weasley-Greenleaf but everyone calls me Ria for short, I'm a Royal and Blood Elf by Inheritance,"

"Nice to meet you, would you like to sit with and my Mate?" She waved to another female with bright sky blue hair, dark blue eyes and large white feathered wigs tucked against her back

"If your Mate doesn't mind I'd love to," They went over and at first the winged girl regarded him cautiously

"Arianwyn Desi Weasley-Greenleaf, Ria for short, I'm a Submissive Royal and Blood Elf by Inheritance," The winged girls eyes widened in surprise but at his declaration of being a Submissive she relaxed as he was clearly no threat to her Mate

"Olivia Haywood, Dominant Nephllim, you can call me Liv for short, please sit, your very welcome with us,"

"Thanks," He sat down next to Toni when he turned, "Is Alice Haywood your younger sister?"

"That's right; she didn't wish to take this class much to our parent's horror but instead chose Dance Magic,"

"I thought so; your sister is part of my study group this Thursday evening,"

"Well I now feel more comfortable to allow her to go without myself, you seem like a very nice boy," He gave her a grin which was very adorable to the Dominant Nephllim and the Submissive Wind Elemental

"So what other classes do you have?" He told them but found neither was in his classes but Toni would be in all his classes tomorrow and Liv would be in Potions with them

"I am Peter Lux, I will be your Elemental Teacher for the rest of the term, I am a Wind Mage and thus will be more helpful to those of you with wings and wing abilities, however I will try my best to help everyone as best I can," The man was quite slim and slender standing at 5ft8 and was wearing simple gray jeans and a black t-shirt with a jacket tied around his waist

He stood at the front with a soft smile which made them all relax, "First I will call register and you will answer with your Creature and if you have wind or flying abilities,"

Before was two twin brothers Cian and Silas Brown, both were Fire Elementals but only Cian had flame like wings

Antoinette was next followed by Olivia who stated that they were Mates of course both were fliers and Wind based which made Peter smile

Next was a large male my the name of Jenson Hobbs who was a Water Fae and had bright blue wings

"Arianwyn Desi Weasley-Greenleaf,"

"Royal and Blood Elf, I have Wings and some affinity with Wing Magic,"

The man nodded and moved on again with a smile. Once all 15 of them were called he split them up, the wind users and winged creatures in one group the others in another, "Right as I said I am Wind Mage, and thus Wind Magic and flying the only things I can really teach, however I will be able to help the rest of you with your control better than the others. So for the Fliers and Wind Magic Users you will have a harder time then the rest. Since this is a two hour period I will interview you each individually in my office, I will require to see your wings so if your wings weren't out just now they will need to be," His eyes danced of Ria and three others who stated they had wings but kept them hidden

"Feel free to talk amongst yourselves, get to know each other, however any fighting or bullying you will be out of my lessons permanently," He walked to his office but turned before he enter

"Also I am only here till Christmas, after that someone else takes over till Easter, then again till Summer, this way every one of you will benefit from this class. This means at some point there will be a Fire User, Earth User and Water User here," With that he entered his office and called Toni and Liv to his office since they were the only Mated pair in the class which left him alone again

"So you're a Royal Elf eh," The Fire Elemental Twins came over with bright grins, and Ria took a moment to observe them, they both had dark red hair however Cian had bright red highlights and Silas had orange highlights, they're eyes were a matching red and both had 5ft9 swimmer like builds however what interested Ria was the way they held themselves close to each other

"You're Mates,"

They looked shocked then angry but before they could shout he held his hands up, "Hey it's nothing to do with, love is love no matter what, doesn't matter to me that your twin brothers,"

The shocked looks were back but the two relaxed, "Huh, most people hate us because we're actually quite openly lovers to be honest," Ria nodded, they didn't state it because there were two new students and they hoped to make friends

"Well it doesn't bother me that your brothers and lovers, Ria Greenleaf," He held his hand out and they both took turns to shake it with bright smiles.

10 minutes after random conversation with the twins Ria learned they'd be in his Black Arts class this afternoon so he invited them to come eat with him and his friends, "They won't like it," Cian stated as Silas went up to the office and Liv and Antoinette came down, "So I'm at liberty to make friends with whoever I want, if they don't like it then I'll sit else were with you two," Cian gave him a grateful look, he quite liked the Elf Prince and knew his Mate felt the same so he was glad that Ria didn't hate them and wasn't embarrassed to be seen talking with them

"Toni, Liv this is Cian, his brother Silas just went in the office," The Nephllim was again suspicious, "I have my own Mate Olivia Haywood, no need to glare, Toni is entirely the wrong gender anyways," The Wind Elemental gave a small smile but seemed to back away from them,

"Toni?" Ria questioned with a slight tilt of his head, "I'm sorry but their …. Taboo, I can't, sorry," She left quickly to the other side of the room and Olivia rolled her eyes slightly, "Sorry Ria, Toni is my Mate, Cian," Then she left as well

Cian looked heartbroken and seemed to be waiting for Ria to leave as leave, "I'm still here you know," the Fire Elemental smiled slightly when a bird flew through the window and landed on his shoulder, "Ah this is Ebony, mine and Silas's Soul Guardian,"

"I didn't know two people could ….." he trailed off when realisation hit him light a train, "You share the same Soul,"

"You're the first to guess correctly, not even our parents know, we hide the fact we're Mates from them. It's not really difficult their never around to be honest," The blood cat chose that moment to lift his head into Ria's hand, "Oh this is Cruor one of my Soul Guardians, Aureolus is the other but he's a free bird so comes only when I call him or need him,"

"Yea I know, Ebony here is a Shadow Phoenix and does the same,"

"Yea Aureolus is a Strom Phoenix; Cruor is a Blood Cat,"

"Arianwyn Greenleaf," Silas came down with a smirk and Ria went up with Cruor following him

"Please take a seat," Ria sat opposite Peter near the window which had a nice view of the forest, "Your wings please,"

"Oh sorry," Ria stood and took his shirt off to stop it ripping before allowing his black wings to break free

The professor asked if it was alright to touch them but the Elf Prince hesitated he knew he wings were sensitive, "I swear on my life and wind magic I will not act inappropriately towards you, I merely wish to see how strong the joints are and how soft the feathers are. If you wish you may touch my wings afterwards," Peter smiled warmly which encouraged Ria to agree so he turned and allowed them to ran his hands across the joint of his wing back feeling the powerful built up muscles

"Good muscle, I take it you've been flying for at least 2 months," Ria nodded, "That's just about right, it's been a month and 3 weeks, my grandparents helped me build up the muscle through various exercises,"

The man nodded and moved his hand up the wing joint, "You've flown quite a few times from the feel of the actual wing muscle,"

"Yep I love being in the sky, the freedom is fantastic, so flew as often as I could," The man nodded, "Yes there isn't a feel quite like flying," He moved his hand down the wings over the feathers causing the Elf Prince to shiver in delight the blush brightly at the action to which Peter gave a gentle smile, "It's a normal reaction for one with feather wings," He ran his fingers over the gold splattered feathers then the red splattered feathers

"Beautiful, nice and silky, you groom yes?"

"Twice a week," His elf preened slightly at the praise, the wings and ears were after all an Elf's pride and joy,

"Very well I am done, here my wings," The man turned took his own top off and allowed his own white wings to fly free. They were splattered with ice blue which Ria took as the man being Mated, but then he noticed the black tips, "May I?" Peter nodded and Ria ran his hands down the feathers and felt they were slightly greasy feeling and bumpy, "You lost your Mate,"

"Yes, two years ago," The wings were withdrawn and Ria could tell he trend on toes, "My apologies I didn't mean to be insensitive,"

Peter sighed and gestured for him to sit again, Ria did so and Cruor curled up at his fete once more but his piercing red eyes were focused on Peter in case they became a threat to his charge

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you or your Soul Guardian uneasy around me, it's just most people who have lost their Mate dislikes speaking about it much to outsiders but since I have no family I can't really speak about it,"

"I understand professor,"

"Goodness me it Peter, Arianwyn, Professor makes me feel old, now what of your Wind Magic, how strong is it?"

"Ria please, and I've been told it just above average, I can float without my wings for a limited time and I can create sharp blasts of air so they act like swords. That's it,"

The Win Elemental nodded, "You've got the basics then I take it the wind magic came from the Royal Elf Blood,"

"Yes, as a Royal Elf I'll have majority of Elfin powers, but I have certain areas which are weaker than others and some that are stronger than others"

"Like?"

"Well Fire Magic is pretty week since I can be very emotional, however I'm pretty adept with Water Magic, I can even heal with it now, Earth Magic is okay again I'm to … well …. Let's just says it's like with the fire but a different reason obviously the Blood Magic is natural I'm a Blood Elf as well,"

"Okay so your quite well rounded, we'll focus on Meditating next week see if we can control those emotions of yours," Ria nodded and stood, "Thank you,"

"Okay, Ria, I'm glad you've made friends with Cian and Silas, they need a friend," Ria gave a bright smile, "Please send Cian in after you,"

The Elf Prince left and headed to where Cian and Silas were and told Silas he was next, the Fire Elemental went up, Ria took a seat next to Cian and smiled, "So do the both of you have the same classes?"

"Yep, Silas didn't want us to be apart really," Ria nodded then grinned, "Means you'll be in Black Arts with me this afternoon, the two of you are welcome to eat with me and my friends, and if they don't like it then we can sit elsewhere,"

Silas came back after a few minutes and sat on his Mate's lap with a bright grin as Ria ignored the leers when the Fae came over, "Why are you hanging out with the Taboo Twins," He gave the two Mate a hateful leer which made both of them cringe

"There's nothing wrong with being in love," The Elf Prince calmly stated, "Besides I'd rather be their friend then with a spiteful git like you, now if you don't mind we were having pleasant conversation before you interrupted with your unwanted and unneeded comments," The Fae was stunned but sulked off when Ria gave him a glare worthy of Severus Snape

"Thanks, no one's ever stood up for us before," The young elf gave them bright smiles and the rest of the lesson carried on with no other problems.

They headed off on break together and they ran into Seto and his friends on the first floor, "Hey Seto," The Ice Demon gave a smile when his ice blue eyes travelled to Cian and Silas

"Hello you two, and trouble?" The twins shook their heads, "Good, if you get any make sure to inform me," They nodded

"I take your friends with the Twins Ria?"

"Yep, their very cool, both of them a quite well rounded despite being Fire Elementals. They've agreed to help me with my control problem as well,"

"Good the twins are very reliable friends to have, and Ria is a very loyal friend, now I must dash I have a meeting before my next lessons; Atemu one word and you'll be eating through a straw," "The Shadow Demon pouted but didn't say anything other than glare at the twins and gave a small grin to Ria who raised his eyebrow before the two demons left

"Right I'll see you at the entrance of the Dining Hall for dinner yea?" The twins nodded and head off to Transformation which they had on the first floor since their professor was a wizard and Ria headed down to his Blood Magic lesson

He saw Caleb waiting for him outside and grinned, "Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Just hanging out with some new friends,"

"Will we get to meet them?"

They headed into the room and Ria confirmed they will meet the twins, "I am Jamie Knight, I am Lamina," Ria grinned he knew what that was, but there were some confused

"And for the idiots who didn't pick up a Creature Book or never have, Lamina is a Born Vampire," That made everyone but Ria shiver even Caleb did

"I will be teaching you all Blood Magic and Blood Rituals, your performance and natural skill for the next two weeks will be important as it will decided on whether you can stay in my class," He walked around them all and seemed to be assess them visually

"I can see a four Blood Elf's, three Dracken's, two Fae, a Siren, 4 Blood Mages, 5 Elementals and a Halfling Elf," His blood red eyed where flecked with green Ria noticed as they landed on him when he said Halfling Elf

"Many of you might not be able to keep despite having a natural affinity with Blood Rituals and Magic. Therefore some of you will only be here till Christmas to gain the required knowledge to control your Blood Magic, while a select few will remain in my class for the next 3 years and expanded to a Blood Master, after which you will have many options of Masteries to peruse with Blood Magic required," He sat down at the front

"Blood Magic and Blood Rituals can be claimed as Masteries on their own depending on your preferences, Warding uses Blood Rituals, Healing also uses different combinations of Blood Magic and Bloods Rituals in certain fields but I will leave that to the Healer to inform you of those."

He paused and assessed them once more, "I will not call out your names or take register, if you aren't here then you will miss out and it will be up to you to inform of why you weren't present in my class and if the reason is acceptable I will arrange time on a weekend for you to catch up with me personally, however if the reason isn't acceptable then you will have to try and catch up alone for I will not give up my free time to people who are lazy and uninterested in my subject."

"Today I will be going over the basics you will need for Blood Magic and Blood Rituals," He turned to a board and everyone else just started but Ria pulled out his muggle note pad and a pen and began writing

"Blood Magic requires your own blood to work, there will come a point when you will be able to use the blood in another's body, which means you will be required to cut yourselves with blades made from different materials such as bronze, silver, crystal, celestial steel, iron, gold, copper and some gemstones such as Jade, Jasper, Opal and Diamond. Those are a few of the available blades, you don't have to purchase them I have sterile blades in that cabinet that the Academy provides, once you use them you keep them to avoid infection spreading, however if you lose your blade you replace it with your own money and they are no cheep. Each set of blades is placed in a velvet wrap which is spelled to keep the blades neat and in order, there will be one type of each blade so in total there are about 50 blades, each are self sharpen and self cleansing however you will learn how to take care of the equipment yourself and after Christmas the spells will break which means sharpen and cleaning the blades will be up to you,"

Jamie waved his hand at the cabinet and the velvet pouches flew out and landed in front of each of them, "Even if you are remove from the class or leave you may keep the blades because it is unsafe to give them to another student after you have used them, however Maria might require a small 30 gallon fee which I assure you is much, much, much less than what was paid for each blade,"

"Goblets are also used, again they are provided by the Academy," He waved his hand and Crystal Goblets landed on each desk, "Again due to health reasons you keep the Goblet but if you drop out of the lesson or get taken out there is no fee as these were made by one of the staff who requires no fee to make them."

"The Goblets will be used to mix certain Blood Potions, and are used in Rituals, normally Blood Adoption Rituals which all performing members drink out of with a mixture of each other's blood." The Lamina's eyes travelled over them with a glare when he noticed only a handful were writing what he said down, however he didn't tell them off just continued with his lesson

"Mirrors are another thing we use commonly for Rituals, these you are required to get yourself, nothing expensive; cheep hand held mirrors are fine so long as the eyes can be seen. The eyes like the mirror to a soul, blood magic wile tie in with Black Arts and Soul Magic at some point, so those of you take Black Arts will be getting a head start in that Soul Magic is only for certain creatures as such none here would be offered the chance to have that class but on 4 lessons we will sit in with them since what they cover will be needed for Mirror Magic. Full body mirrors we provided but you don't need to keep them,"

"A pouch of pure gemstones we also provide, again a small 20 gallon fee is placed if you withdraw or get taken off the course," The pouches landed on their desk

"Someone name me 5 Gemstones which are used in Blood Magic?"

No one offered information, so Ria raised his own hand, "Yes?"

"Ruby, Jasper, Tigers Eye, Jade and Amethyst,"

"Excellent glad to see one of you opened the text book, those are the 5 main gemstones used because of their raw power that aide us in Casting,"

The lesson went onto different famous Blood Mages.

He dismissed them for lunch and told them they'd start with Blood Magic in the lesson Wednesday.

"I like him; he's very straight forward, no nonsense type of guy," Caleb nodded absently, "Okay what's growing in the brain?"

"Nothing, don't worry,"

"Ria!" The twins tackled him front behind and they crashed on the floor in a pile laughing, "Get off you lumps," The twin Fire Elementals lifted themselves them each held a hand out to Ria who accepted and allowed them to pull him to his feet

"God, no need to tackle me guys, I mean seriously you could have killed me with all the weight," They both smirked, "Just because we're taller then you Ria," Cian

"Doesn't mean you have to a tantrum,"

"Cheeky buggers,"

They both grinned then Caleb spoke, "Your friends with the fire twins?" the Elf Prince turned to the Blood Elf "Yes, got a problem with it?" There was a challenge in the bright emerald green eyes

"Of course not Ria, love is love to elves; however I know Mike might have a problem with it,"

"Well if he does then he can sit with and keep his comments to himself or he can sit else were if he can't, Cian and Silas are my friends and I'll be dammed if I let them be picked on because they love each other,"

"Ah that's why people like you so much Ria, you just accept them for who they are, not for the titles or last name,"

They walked into the dining hall to see the others saved them seats so they grabbed their food and went to sit down, "Ria their …. "

"Sitting with us, if you have a problem with them Mike we'll sit elsewhere," The Dracken inside Mike demanded he punish the Submissive Elf for being so rude to a Dominate he even stood and stepped forward with his hand raised when he found the twins in front of the Elf Prince both had their hands covered with flames, not to mention the two elves had also stepped forward with their own powers crackling and the bodyguard that had replaced Mia stepped forward

"Lay a hand on his Highness and it'll be the last thing you ever do Dragon," Ria narrowed his own eyes before turning on his heal and sitting down at another empty table, the twins followed as did Caleb and Riku, Leon shook his head and stood as well as Spencer, "You Dragons can be so controlling Mike," the two walked over to the new table leaving Mike alone to pout

"Honestly," Ria muttered before he introduce his friends to the twins and was happy they were accepted relatively easy, he could tell Spencer didn't approve of two brother's being Mates but he kept his comments to himself and Cian and Silas kept the affection toned down knowing that they only accepted them because Ria was their friend

Dinner passed and Ria headed to Black Arts with the twins, Spencer and his two elfin friends. They ignored Mike when they entered the room and sat two at a desk so the twins sat together, with Ria and Spencer in front of them and the two elves at the very front

"My name is Jessica Dream," A pretty woman with knee length pink hair and bright dreamy brown eyes came in, she wore no shoes, a bright red dress and a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders, "I will be teaching you how to control the Black Arts, these spells and rituals are not for the faint hearted, and some of them will included numerous sacrifices," Several people flinched

"Animals will be used in these rituals, but some of you may be required to give blood," Her eyes passed over him and Caleb, "Or the loss of a sense for a couple fo hours. You my leave at any point, or opt out of certain rituals if you wish to. All materials will be supplied, I know two of you will have your own blades, gemstones and mirrors, you may use them, in fact I insist you do use your own," The two of them nodded, they were planning on using their own equipment anyways

"I will teach you not only spells and rituals but the history of the Black Arts dating back to Arthur Pendragon's and Merlin Emrys's rule," Ria turned his head sharply when her eyes landed on him with a knowing grinning but she thankfully didn't say anything else

"If you require extra lessons I will be happy to provide one-one tutoring on Sunday afternoons only,"

The rest of the lesson she explained that Black Arts was tied with many other subjects such as Dance Magic, Blood Magic, Necromancy and she would assess them for the areas they would excel in over the next week

They were dismissed and they headed for supper talking happily about the lesson and comparing notes when Julius slammed into Ria and knocked him to the floor, "Asshole watch where you're going," The Kitsune snarled and Ria jumped up, "Want me to break your nose again you idiot," The Kitsune actually flinched back slightly

"Next time I'll break more than your nose if you don't watch it Kitty,"

They walked past when the Kitsune scream and shot a spell which hit Ria in the chest, "Asshole, attacking someone from behind," Cian shot his own spell that knocked the bastard out then turned to Ria who was gasping on the floor with Cruor next to him, they noticed an L shaped can in his hand and Caleb swore, "Call the Healer now,"

There was no need however as soon as he said it three teachers including the Healer came through the infirmary door and ran over, "It's a blocking spell, the medicine can't get into his lungs," The Healer was male and was knelt beside Ria but the young elf prince was struggling to breath even more and was quickly turning blue, "Right Maria please run to my office and open the floor network to St Mungo's and tell them we have a code red,"

Maria took off quickly followed by the healer who had Ria cradled in his arms gently quickly followed by his friends. They got to the infirmary to see Maria waiting for them with the floo network open

"They have the code red team standing by," Her gave softened as Ria clenched his small hand into the healer's jacket his breaths became too close together

The healer wasted no time with words he just stepped through the floo and arrived in St Mungo's however the floo travel effectively stopped Ria's breathing all together and small boy choked as his hands desperately grasped the man jackets

The healers gathered around him and began cast spells to clear his airway and hold off the spell till they got to a room.

The young elf's eyes opened briefly before fluttering and closing his mind fading to black.

**(Was going to end it here but felt it was too cruel to carry on.)**

The faint beeping woke him up; his emerald eyes fluttered open but shut immediately due to the harsh light,

"Ria? Can you hear me?" He felt a light pressure on his knee

"We've turned the light down cub, open those pretty emeralds for us," That was Remus without a doubt so with much effort he opened his eyes and took a breath to speak but something was choking him

"Easy Ria, there's a tube in your mouth that has been keeping your airways open, just relax, we'll get the healer to remove it now," Legolas concerned face entered his line of sight and a grip on his and tightened

"Arianwyn I'm Healer Penny Hughes, I'm the Head Female Healer at Nyx Academy," Her face entered his sight and his right hand was held in her own lightly, "I want you to squeeze me hand if you understand me Arianwyn, can you do that?" He squeezed weakly and she smiled, "Good, my colleague Doctor Adam Hughes is the head male healer at Nyx Academy, he is going to remove the tube okay," Another squeeze and her face was replaced with a male

"Okay Ria, may I call you Ria?" The hands were swapped and he squeezed weakly once more, "Very good, I'm Doctor Hughes but I insist everyone call me Adam. Now the tube in your throat has been keeping your airways open but it's no longer needed now you can breathe by yourself I'll take the tube out. Now what you need to do is take a deep breath and when I say now you breath out sharply through your mouth. Understand Ria?"

Another squeeze much stronger than the last which made the doctor smile, "Ready, breath in,"

The elf did so

"And breath out now," He did so and the tube was pulled from his throat making him cough and splutter heavily

"Good boy, easy, sit up, that's it," Adam helped him sit and rearranged the pillows so that Ria could lean back comfortably

"Thank . . . . you," He crooked awkwardly

"Here sip, it'll ease the pain," The water was held up by Legolas, and he sipped slowly knowing if he gulped like he wanted to it wouldn't sit hell

"Thanks, what happened?"

He noticed that the twins were also there, "That arsehole Julius cast an Air-Locking spell when your back was turned," Cian spat venomously and Ria turned his eyes to them, "Spencer was furious, the guy actually smacked Julius in the face several times, broke the assholes nose, jaw and cheek bone,"

"I see,"

"Yea The Headmistress is furious with him but his parents have somehow gotten him off being expelled, we're not sure how they managed that one," Silas spoke is a softer tone than his lover

"But Caleb and Riku think that his parents took it up with the School Creature Board saying that Nyx Academy being the only school that takes in a number of different Creatures Julius should be allowed to continue, and they've agreed however Maria pressed the issue so if Julius acts out to any other student like that again,"

"He's a goner,"

They grinned viciously at each other, "Spencer has also heard that their parents threatened to disown him if tried something like that again,"

"I see, so we'll have to watch him closely then," They shared confused looks, "Well if the guy was threatened to be disowned he may listen or he may just be even angrier, and to be honest anger can make people do stupid things to matter the consequences," He sighed but shook his head, "Well when I can leave?"

"Soon sweetheart, your father is signing you out now, here," Olivia pressed some clothes onto him and they left so he could change in to the jeans and gray shirt they brought with them

He walked out of the room a little shaky but otherwise fine, "How long have been here anyway?"

"24 hours, the teachers are aware of what happened so there will be no hassle when you return. I believe Caleb and Riku gathered the work you need and the teachers are willing to spend Saturday going over what you missed, in fact Adam who is your one of your Healing Teachers said to swing by Saturday Morning and he'll go over everything you missed,"

The elf sigh in relief at least he would miss anything

With that thought he allowed himself to pulled into hugs by his family before setting off back to Nyx Academy with his father and the fire twins

**Crappy ending really, might re-do it at some point, but oh well, hope like Cian and Silas my replacements for the Weasley Twins as of course their not in school anymore, does everyone like the Mate/Twin Brother thing? Sorry if you don't but hey I can write what I want **

**Now then here's my:**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Bitethepagan:** Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**Yana5:** Thanks

**CaliCoCat21:** Yep he certainly did and there's much more Julius bashing to come (evil laugh) thanks for reviewing ^^

**Fae0306:** Thank you ^_^

**Apheral:** awww thanks so much for saying that it was very kind, thanks for the review ^^

**HPFANATIC-21:** Thanks for the review here are the answers to your questions:

**Q:** Is Ria going to have Mates of the same species or are they going to be of different species?

**A:** Well that depends on you guys really, as I stated in the last chapter we are going to meet his Mates in chapters 10, 11, 12 and 13 then in chapter 14 I'll list all of the possible Mates at the bottom of the chapter and you guys can pick which Mate you like most. It'll be one name per review. Then in chapter 16 (chapter 15 will be a filler of something that happened over the holidays) Ria chose's his first mate (which will be the mate with the most votes) then the next chapter the same thing happens with the second mate, then after that I chose a mate. I will be introducing several elves as possible mates but personally I won't chose them however one of the elves might get the most votes – is that too complicated? It certainly sounded like its complicated doesn't it lol

**Q:** Am I going to describe all the memories Ria lost?

**A:** I'm not really sure, it could be quite long winded, so maybe only a couple dreams at the start then flashbacks when he gets his Mates. So I suppose I might, and vary them in length, some long some short that sort of thing

Hope I answered your questions properly, and yea that is true if we start with a horrible memory how can we escalate good idea to take it slow ^_^

**Hello (Guest):** Okay I shall try to include Daphne Greengrass just for you; she won't have a big role though just her popping up in certain classes and giving a helping hand to Ria. I like the idea of being half Veela and half ice elemental as well, I'll put her in some way in the next chapter okay ^_^

**ThestralxD:** oh wow thanks so much glad you're enjoying ^_^

**Makurayami Ookami:** thanks so much for the reviews ^_^ they were all fab glad you enjoyed the story so much ^_^

**Koolkat555:** I'm not really sure to be honest the names just popped in my head when I was thinking of names

**Barbasulrico:** Wow another long and fab review. Okay as for the Ron raping Harry I'm not sure if I'm gonna included that I like your idea of he tries but Harry's magic reacts and forms a shield, but remember he was already raped by his uncle and that the healer restored his virginity because it was unwilling sex. As for Spencer being the wild card – he is, I just a lot more planned for him and another wilder card up my sleeve (evil laugh). Aureolus is Harry second Soul Guardian and is a Strom Phoenix he won't be in it as much as Cruor simply because he is a phoenix and they are always portrayed as free birds so he kind of comes and goes. Here are the question/answers:

**Q:** Is Harry/Ria going to explore the woods/forest alone?

**A:** Most defiantly, actually that's what I got planned for next chapter and guess what – we meet a two potential mate in said forest

**Q:** Under the Moon? Defenceless?

**A:** Yes at some point Ria will go in the forest when there's a full moon, and Ria's not exactly defenceless anymore but we'll see how it plays out

**Q:** Will Ria take his time and date?

**A:** There will be a few Dates yes, but not too many otherwise we'll be here forever

**Q:** Will Ria kiss and made out with people without mating or will be like super strict about intimacy?

**A:** Yes there will be hot steamy kisses between Ria and his potential Mates

**Q:** Will Ria's friends stay with him with all the drama?

**A:** Yes the majority will stay but I have a few evil plans up my sleeve for all of them

Okay that's all of them I think, god I love your reviews aye, keep me on my toes so I give enough information away to be good but keep some back to still be shocking hahaha but I enjoy them so keep em coming

**Uzu Kitsune:** Oh thanks so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^

**Krysangl:** Thank you for both the review and the birthday wish ^_^

**I think I got all of you but if I missed anyone I'm very sorry I haven't check my emails or the actual site since I was determined to post this today on my birthday for you all, so if you did review and I didn't mention you up there I'm sorry but thanks for the review ^_^**

**Please now remember to be nice and**

**Review **


End file.
